Inevitable
by emgaspp
Summary: AU. AH. Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore are juniors at Mystic Falls High School and they have been best friends and partners in crime for as long as they can remember. When Elena needs Damon to pose as her boyfriend things start heating up between them, but complications arise when you're dealing with such emotionally damaged people. Is it worth risking a friendship for love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so this story is all human, no vampires or mystical creatures. It's a little different than how I've written in the past because I decided to make Elena kind of rebellious, she's a little more similar to Damon while still being herself as well. I thought it would be fun to create a world that differs from the one on the show, but with some good similarities too. Damon is obviously still the super hot bad ass he is on the show. They're best friends in this story and they have a close relationship, but not a romantic one, well at first but that'll eventually change. I know the whole 'friends who eventually fall in love' is totally cliche so I'm going to try and make it as interesting as possible. Anyways, please leave reviews and let me know what you think as I update. I'll try to update fairly quickly because I know how much it sucks to be left hanging!**

* * *

EPOV

"You know it's unbelievable that the two of you are already in my office on the second day of school," Principal Bennet said eyeing Damon and I suspiciously," and just what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"He deserved it," Damon said smirking and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Look Mr. Salvatore regardless of your feelings towards Mason Lockwood, vandalizing his car in the school parking lot was wrong you're lucky he isn't pressing charges," he said sternly," and you and Ms. Gilbert are in this office way more than you should be. It's only the second day of your junior year and I had hoped the two of you would make an effort to stop getting sent into my office every week. I still haven't forgotten about the incident with blue dye in the swimming pool last May. This is worth at least a month of detention."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes and smirking.

"You know your attitude needs adjusting Ms. Gilbert," Bennet said glaring at me," and believe me when I say that your parents will be notified."

"Well gee what about my parents," Damon said chuckling," I mean you'll need a quiji board to talk to them but considering what a serious matter this is I think we'll have to resort to desperate measures."

"That's enough Mr. Salvatore," he said angrily," now both of you must report to after school detention for the rest of the month. And I'd appreciate it if I didn't see either of you in my office again anytime soon. Now go to class."

Damon and I got up and walked down the familiar hallway through the office and back to the main part of the school. We're no strangers to being sent to the principals office, actually at this point they should have plaques up on the wall with our pictures. The problem is that there's nothing to do in Mystic Falls except fuck with people who deserve it. Mason Lockwood is this towns golden boy, and he's been trying to get in my pants since I was a freshman. He's a perverted ego-maniac and I absolutely hate him, but in this town hating a Lockwood is almost against the law because they basically own Mystic Falls.

"God I hate Bennet," I said rolling my eyes," he's been on our asses since freshman year. If it wasn't Mason Lockwood's car he wouldn't be giving us an entire month."

"Yeah the guy needs some sort of hobby," Damon said rolling his eyes," because he gets way too much enjoyment out of yelling at us. We'll just do our time like we always do."

"I still think messing with Mason's Beemer was legendary," I said laughing," totally worth a month of detention."

"Gilbert all of our stunts are legendary," he said smirking and putting his arm over my shoulder," so are you going to class?"

"I wasn't planning on it," I said looking up at him and smiling," although my parents are going to lose their mind as it is so maybe I should. They already took my car away for coming home drunk last week and I don't want to lose my credit card too."

"Yeah then you might have to repeat an outfit," he says with a mock pouty face," but I have to say it's moments like these that I'm happy to be an orphan."

"Oh please Salvatore," I said snickering," you're the best dressed guy I know don't be a hypocrite. I would kill to be on my own and have an apartment you know how difficult my parents can be."

"Well if you have to go to class I'll tag along," he said as we walked towards our physics class," I'm not in the mood to get stoned with Klaus right now anyways."

"You're too kind," I said sarcastically. I looked up at Damon and smiled because truthfully I don't know what I'd do without him, he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. His dad died when he was 7 and his mom was a raging violent alcoholic. He got emancipated from her when he turned 16 and she died in a car accident a few months later, not that Damon cared. I think he was probably relieved by her death more than anything. We've gotten in trouble together more times than I can count, actually we've earned ourselves a pretty vast reputation as the town bad asses, but I don't really give a shit what anyone thinks.

"Ahh Mr. Salvatore and Ms. Gilbert it's so nice of you to join us," our physics teacher Mr. Simon said as we walked in late.

"We'll we're happy to grace you with our presence," Damon said smirking before we went to take our seats in the back. Most of the teachers here are used to Damon's attitude so Mr. Simon just brushed it off and went back to lecturing. The rest of the day dragged on, but now I have an hours worth of detention to enjoy too.

"Well look who's here," Mr. Saltzman said laughing when Damon and I walked into the detention room," you two just don't quit. What did you do this time?"

Alaric, or Mr. Saltzman as he's known at school, is my Aunt Jenna's boyfriend and he's the only cool teacher in this place. He loves me and Damon, plus he's at my house all the time with my aunt so Damon and I see him outside of school a lot. My Aunt Jenna is the only family member I actually get along with, she's nothing like either of my parents.

"We screwed up Mason Lockwood's BMW yesterday during 6th period," I said as Damon and I took our seats.

"That kid's a douchebag," Alaric said chuckling.

"Yeah well you should've seen him yesterday," Damon said rolling his eyes," he was hitting on Elena again and when she told him to fuck off he acted like a total maniac."

"Well he's a senior so at least he'll be gone in a year," Alaric said shrugging.

"So what are you doing running detention," Damon asked laughing," this isn't exactly an enjoyable activity to take part in."

"Yeah well I need the extra money," he said smirking," not all of us have trust funds from our rich dead parents Damon."

"Alright I get it," Damon said putting his hands up in mock defeat. We spent the rest of detention hanging out and chatting with Alaric before Damon gave me a ride home since my car keys got taken away. As we pulled up to the large brick house I unfortunately call home my stomach started to churn. The Gilbert's may be one of the wealthiest and most well known founding families in Mystic Falls, but that's all we have going for us. Our family is more dysfunctional than people think, my mother is just good at playing perfect.

"If it gets to be too much you can call me," Damon said with a small smile," you know my door is always open."

"Yeah I know," I said smiling back," I might take you up on that. Thanks for the ride."

I walked up the long path towards the front door and sprinted up the marble stairs and down the long hallway to my bedroom. I sat down on my large plush bed and took a deep breath. It's not that I'm ungrateful for having a nice life or money, but my parents don't really get me. My little brother Jeremy is perfect where as I'm the family screw up; the black sheep. I don't get straight A's, I hate town events, I get in trouble constantly, and my best friend is Damon Salvatore. In a small town like this there's no such thing as privacy so it's common knowledge how screwed up his mother was and everyone knows his reputation. The Salvatore's are another wealthy founding family of Mystic Falls, but after Damon's dad Giuseppe died and his mom went crazy people stopped respecting them.

"Elena," my mom said sternly knocking on my door," are you in there?"

"Yeah I'm here," I said sighing and preparing myself for the inevitable lecture I know I'm about to receive.

"Good we need to talk," she said walking in with an angry expression," I got a call from your principal today."

"Yeah I figured," I said rolling my eyes," please enlighten me once again on what I need to do to lead a better life."

"Elena Jane Gilbert you need to drop this attitude," she said angrily," you're out of control."

"Look I'm sorry about getting into trouble again," I said trying to sound sincere.

"Elena sorry doesn't cut it," she said straightening out her diamond necklace," I can't believe you damaged someone's car that's completely ludicrous. I really can't believe you would do something so cruel to Mason Lockwood, he's the mayors son and also the son of one of my closest friends do you have any idea how embarrassing this is? Not to mention the fact that he likes you Elena. He's a good looking boy from a good family and you would be smart to accept a date with him. I just don't get it he's been nothing but nice to you and then you pull a stunt like this? It's as if you're trying to ruin your chances with him."

"Mason Lockwood is a complete arrogant ass hole and I would never be with him," I said disgusted," the whole reason Damon and I pulled that stunt was to get him to lay off. He's snobby and creepy, not to mention he sexually harasses me every chance he gets."

"I have a feeling this is Damon Salvatore's fault," she said with a huffy breath," he's a bad influence Elena. These dramatic accusations about Mason are completely ridiculous. I know the only reason you spend so much time with him is to get to me."

"Damon isn't the problem mom," I said defending my best friend," you're totally overreacting. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember; god not everything is about you. It was my idea to mess with Mason's car and I don't see what the big deal is I mean they can afford to fix it with change they find in the sofa cushions."

"Elena it's the principal of the thing," she said offended," not to mention Mason's mother is a judge in the Miss Mystic pageant and you've practically ruined your chances of winning."

"Who said I was entering," I asked her angrily," I told you I didn't want to do it!"

"Elena you're a member of a founding family you have to do the pageant," she said pacing across my room in a frenzy.

"We'll I'm not doing it," I said defiantly," it's just another excuse for the idiot girls in this town to parade around in dresses doing some stupid fucking dance and I want no part of it. They're all pretentious bitches."

"You better watch that mouth of yours Elena," she said looking at me," women don't swear, and as for the pageant you don't have a choice. If you don't do it I'm taking away your credit cards. No shopping, no spending money."

"Are you kidding me," I asked angrily.

"No Elena that's the deal," she said harshly. I know I'm fighting a losing battle and I'm in no mood to be broke.

"Fine I'll do the damn thing," I said defeated.

"Good," she said with a satisfied smile," and I expect you to apologize to Mason right away. I know Damon pressured you into this mess, he's a waste of breath Elena you need to stay away from him."

"I have no intention of apologizing to Mason Lockwood," I said dryly," and Damon didn't pressure me to do anything I already told you this whole thing was my idea. He just went along with it."

"I find that hard to believe," she said rolling her eyes," I'll talk to Carol myself and try to explain your actions and work out your issues with Mason. Maybe he will forgive you and you two can make amends."

"Mom please don't do this I can't stand him," I shouted practically begging.

"Elena you just don't want to be with him because I think it's a good idea," she said sighing.

"That's not true," I said as a tear escaped my eye," mom please he's not a good guy."

"Not a good guy," she said astounded," that's an interesting thing to say considering the company you keep. Damon Salvatore is the problem here."

"Damon's the only person who's always been there for me," I said crying harder now," he's my best friend mom."

"Well that's a damn shame," she said coldly before leaving my bedroom. I got up and slammed the door behind her before running over to my bed and screaming into my pillow. I don't know how much more I can take.

DPOV

After I dropped Elena off at her house I drove the short way over to my apartment lost in thought. I know how hard it is for her to be in that house, it's big and cold and her family treats her like complete shit. I pulled up to my usual parking spot and walked up to apartment 2B unlocking the door.

"Hey mate," a familiar British voice said making me jump.

"Klaus you scared the shit out of me," I said punching him in the arm as he sat in the couch," how did you get in here? Elena's the only person with a spare key."

"I picked the lock," he said shrugging and taking a sip of the beer he stole out of my fridge.

"That's comforting," I said rolling my eyes," but why are you here anyways?"

"I was bored," he said with an unamused look on his face," plus Rebekah was being annoying again. How you ever dated her I will never understand."

"We'll we weren't exactly dating if you know what I mean," I said smirking.

"That's bloody disgusting," he said cringing," god my sister's such a whore. It's an embarrassment."

"Yeah well give her a break," I said laughing," you're not so squeaky clean yourself. I can't think of any girl in this town you haven't fucked."

"Touché mate," he said chuckling before focusing back on whatever ridiculous reality show he had playing on the flat screen hanging on my wall.

I looked down at my phone and noticed the time, I had dropped Elena off about a half hour ago and I figured her mom was already going at her. Elena was always there for me when I had issues with my mom and I try to return the favor. She used to sneak me into her room at night when I was afraid to stay at home, and she brought two lunches to school everyday knowing my mom didn't pack one. I wish I could do more to help her with her home situation, but there's not much I can do besides be here when she needs me. I figured I'd send her a text to see how it's going.

_How's everything with mommy dearest?_

"Texting one of your many booty calls," Klaus asked me teasingly.

"Nah just Elena," I said shrugging.

"Oh dear sweet Elena Gilbert," Klaus said smiling," well actually not so sweet. Hell of a time in the sack though."

"Woah what," I said surprised," how would you know?"

"Mate I thought you knew about this," he said puzzled," we fucked this past summer when we were wasted that night at the falls."

"She didn't mention it," I said annoyed. Why would Elena fuck Klaus? I thought she had standards. I'm fully aware that she has a sex life, I mean anyone with eyes can see how perfect he is, but for some reason this really gets to me. I guess I just never pegged her as the type to be on Klaus' list of conquests.

"You okay mate," Klaus asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah I just zoned out," I said shrugging before my phone beeped.

_Mommy dearest is fucking insane. I can't be in this house anymore_

I figured her mom would be pissed, Miranda Gilbert is one of the scariest women I've ever met, and she doesn't even get physical she just needs her words.

_I'll come get you, it'll give me a reason to kick Klaus out. He's being annoying_

_Thanks Damon :)_

_Don't mention it ;)_

"Okay I'm going to pick up Elena so you should go," I said looking at Klaus.

"Why can't I just hang out here," he complained.

"This isn't a rec center," I said pulling him off the couch," plus Elena's having a hard time and you're not exactly good company when girls get emotional."

"Good point," he said grabbing his stuff," okay see you tomorrow mate."

I followed Klaus out the door and locked up before heading back out to my Camaro to pick up Elena. This has become a fairly normal routine since I got my own place, it used to be her letting me stay at her place so now I'm making up for it. I pulled up and sent her a text saying I was here and I saw her walk out the front door a few minutes later with her bag. Elena sneaks out and stays with me all the time and her parents hardly ever notice she's gone, all they care about is what the town sees of them.

"Hey," I said smiling when she got in the car," how'd you get past the warden?"

"She left after our fight," Elena said shrugging," I doubt she'll go back up and check on me."

I nodded and we drove the rest of the way to my apartment and walked up silently. She walked over and took a seat on the couch, she looked exhausted. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen and brought it over to the living room to hand it to her before sitting in the armchair.

"Thanks," she said with a grateful smile before taking a swig.

"So what exactly happened," I asked looking over at her.

"Well first she was pissed at me for targeting the mayors son because it's just oh so embarrassing," Elena said rolling her eyes," and then she told me how terrible I am for treating Mason so bad when he just wants to be with me."

"Wait what," I said interrupting her," why the hell would she say that?"

"He's Mason Lockwood," she said shrugging," even though he's an ass hole he's the mayors son, he's a Lockwood. The people in this god forsaken town think he shits diamonds. My mom thinks we'd make a good couple, but I can't think of anything more disgusting I mean you know how horrible he is."

"I don't get why everyone is so obsessed with that family," I said bitterly," they're all complete pieces of shit. Mr. Mayor is easily the douchiest ass ever, Carol is like those bitches on the real housewives show, Tyler is the prickiest prick ever to prick, and Mason is just about everything wrong with the world."

"That about sums it up," she said laughing," but things are about to get a lot worse you'll never guess what else we fought about."

"What," I asked puzzled.

"She's making me enter the Miss Mystic Falls pageant," Elena said irritated.

"Holy shit," I said cringing," she's making you do that fucking pageant?"

"Yup," Elena said popping the p with a frown," and then she went after me for being friends with you. She just said all these horrible things."

I watched as she took another swig before wiping her mouth and frowning. Elena and her mom get in a lot of fights, but she seems worse than usual. I got up from the chair and went to sit next to her on the couch pulling her into my side for a hug.

"Are you going to be okay," I asked concerned," you seem more upset than usual."

"I just feel so hopeless," she said with a shaky voice as she leaned her head on my shoulder," she's single handedly ruining my life one step at a time. Then she had the nerve to go after you, I just don't know how much more I can take from her."

"I know," I said absentminded lot running my hand up and down the side of her arm," but you will get through this Elena you're the biggest bad ass I know."

"I don't know about that," she said with a small smile.

"Well I do," I said reassuringly," so let's just hang out and forget all about that bitch. I'll even watch Full House if you want me to."

"Wow you must feel really bad for me," she said laughing as I turned the TV on. Full House is Elena's favorite show, and up until recently I never understood why someone like her would like a lame cheesy sitcom, but now I realize it's because watching a show about a loving family fills a void. Her family is anything but loving, and I know how hard it is for her to be in her house. Elena is the only person I act like this with. I'm not the type of guy who acts tender and watches sitcoms and holds a sad crying girl in my arms, but this is Elena. She's the only person I've ever truly been able to depend on, and I wouldn't have made it through anything without her.

* * *

**Okay so hopefully you guys liked that first chapter! I wanted to give you an idea of what their friendship is like and just kind of introduce you to their lives. Please review and tell me what you think and if you want me to add something to the story let me know I'm always up for suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone so here's chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed after chapter 1 I love reading all of your comments. This chapter kind of introduces an important piece of the plot so hopefully you all enjoy it. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

I woke up slowly the next morning and groaned at the realization that it's only Wednesday. I still have three more days of school before the weekend and I still have my mother to deal with. I looked over and noticed Damon had already gotten up.

"Morning sunshine," he said grinning when he walked back into the bedroom with a cup of coffee already dressed and ready.

"Please say that's mine," I said stifling a yawn.

He walked over and handed me the mug and I smiled gratefully before taking a sip.

"How are you ready for school already," I asked confused.

"You know I like to get up early," he said shrugging," early bird catches the worm and all that shit."

"I don't get you Salvatore," I said smiling and shaking my head.

"So did you sleep well," he asked sitting on the bed next to me.

"Yeah I guess," I said shrugging," no mater how much I sleep I'll always be tired, tired of life, tired of everything."

"Yeah I know," he said sighing," look Elena you need to stop letting your mom make you feel this shitty. I think you're fucking awesome, I wouldn't be friends with you if you weren't, don't let that miserable old bitch make you think otherwise."

"You're right," I said nodding at him," I need to stop letting her get to me like this. I just...I don't know."

"You just what," he asked curiously," come on you know you can tell me anything."

"Well I just wish things were different," I said speaking slowly," it sounds stupid, but I wish I could have a good relationship with my mom, and I wish she approved of me. Mostly I wish she could just be a different person. I know I sound like a complete idiot because she's a horrible bitch and I have no reason to seek her approval."

"Hey you do not sound like an idiot Elena," he said smirking," I spent the majority of my life looking for my mom's approval. Even when she was drunk and hitting me I wanted her to love me. That's just how it is, you'll always want your parents to care about you no matter how shitty they are."

"What is it with us and parental problems," I said shaking my head," life seems to have dealt us a pretty shitty hand."

"Yeah well don't go around sharing the fact that Damon Salvatore has a vulnerable side," he said teasingly punching me in the arm," I have a reputation to uphold."

"I have endless embarrassing information about you and I've never squealed before," I said eyeing him.

"Yeah well speaking of embarrassing information, a little buddy of mine named Klaus told me something really interesting yesterday," he said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my god," I said turning beat red," he told you about that night at the falls didn't he?"

"Yup," he said popping the p," and I must say I'm surprised."

"Okay I was really drunk and I didn't know what I was doing," I said defending myself," it's easily one of the stupidest things I've ever done. I don't even like to think about it."

"Hey I'm not judging," he said laughing.

"Yeah sure you're not," I said smirking before getting up," anyways I have to get ready for school."

I walked into his large adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower sighing as the hot spray came down. I can't believe Klaus told Damon we slept together, I had hoped Damon would never find out. Him and Klaus are good friends and we hang out together all the time, but Klaus is kind of an idiot. His reputation in Mystic Falls is worse than Damon's which is a pretty hefty position to hold. He's a cool guy to hang out or party with once in a while, but the fact that I allowed myself to be added to his list of conquests is entirely humiliating. I know Damon's judging me for it even though he'd deny it if I ever asked. I don't like the fact that I've disappointed him, I'm not sure why I care so much, but I just do. After my quick shower I blow-dried my hair, did my makeup and slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans with boots and a sweater.

"Ready to go," Damon asked when I came out.

"Uh yeah I'm ready," I said grabbing my stuff and following him out the door. We got in the car and silently drove the short distance to school. The thought of Damon knowing about Klaus bothers me a lot more than it should be and I can't shake the feeling that he's upset. I don't know what's come over me.

"Look please don't say anything," I said turning to him when we pulled into the parking lot.

"What about you and Klaus," he said smirking," well gee why wouldn't you want anyone to know?"

"Look it's not something I'm exactly proud of Damon," I said sighing," and I know you better than anyone so I know what you're thinking. I got really drunk and I had just fought with my mom and I was upset so I did something self-destructive. I wish it never happened, but it did so please just keep it to yourself and stop judging me."

"Elena I'm not a total dick I wouldn't go around telling people about it," he said looking at me seriously as his blue eyes penetrated mine," I was just a little surprised, but I get it. We've all done things we regret, hell I think I should be the one worried about judgment here, my list of partners isn't exactly something I'm proud of either."

"Well that's true," I said with a small smile," I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"Yeah jeez Gilbert," he said teasingly," come on I'll walk you to class."

I got out of the car and noticed a crowd of people gathered towards the front of the school. I looked over and saw Mason Lockwood leaning against a brand new BMW like he was the fucking prince of England.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Damon said walking up behind me," it's been like a day and he already has a new one. How is that even possible?"

"God he's such a spoiled brat," I said cringing.

"Coming from the girl with a Lexus," he said smirking as we walked through the front doors of the school.

"My car is half the price of his at most," I said defending myself," and my mom wouldn't buy me a new one that fast. You know the only reason I got it was to keep up appearances not because my parents actually like me."

"Yeah yeah whatever princess," he said laughing at me before putting his arm over my shoulder and walking towards our first period.

"You know you don't have to come to class with me," I said as we took our seats," I'm just here so I don't have to deal with more shit at home, you don't have to put yourself through this torture too."

"Well I'm trying to get Bennet off my back," he said shrugging," plus I feel bad for you, I mean I am basically your only friend."

"You're an ass," I said punching him in the arm, but I couldn't stop the smile from crossing my lips. I mean he basically is my only friend, or at least my only consistent one. He pulled his phone out when Mr. Simon started talking and for some reason I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I've known Damon for most of my life and it's no secret that he's perfect looking with his jet-black hair and bright blue eyes. Not to mention his six pack abs and defined muscles I could see through his t-shirt. There's just a line that can't be crossed because he's my best friend, but lately I've been noticing him more and there's this certain level of attraction.

"So are you staying at home tonight," he asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I probably should," I said with a deep breath," thank you for letting me stay with you again last night."

"You know I don't mind," he said shrugging," plus I owe you from all the times you snuck me into your room through the years."

"That's true you do owe me," I said smiling.

"Ms. Gilbert and Mr. Salvatore please don't let me interrupt your obviously extremely important conversation," Mr. Simon said looking at us with an angry expression.

"Oh don't even worry about it," Damon said with his signature smirk.

"Well maybe you can keep your discussions to a minimum until class is over," he said obviously irritated.

"I don't know," Damon said sarcastically scratching his chin," I'll have to think about it."

The look of complete annoyance on Mr. Simon's face is easily one of the funniest things I've ever seen and I can't stop myself from laughing.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing Ms. Gilbert," he said sarcastically," but the two of you need to zip it up. Some people are actually here to learn."

He turned back to the board and continued the lecture and Damon and I exchanged amused glances.

"You know you're about one sarcastic comment away from Simon decking you," I said laughing as Damon and I walked down the hall after class.

"Maybe so, but I could take him," he said cockily as he leaned against the locker next to mine," you've seen me in a fight."

"I suppose this is true," I said smirking as I got my books out.

"Could you like move Salvatore," an annoying voice said," you're in front of my locker."

"Caroline Forbes," Damon said groaning," there went my day."

"Just move please," she squealed angrily.

"Fine fine don't get your panties in a twist," he said rolling his eyes and moving away from the locker.

Caroline and I made eye contact momentarily before going back to what we were doing. She and I used to be good friends when we were growing up, but when we got to high school we grew apart. Her and Damon never got along, even when we were kids. Freshman year she became a cheerleader and made friends with Katherine Pierce who's a year older than us, and easily the most evil person I've ever met. She and I have never seen eye to eye mainly because I think she's a psychotic bitch. Last year she bullied a freshman so bad the girl tried to kill herself and Caroline never did anything to stop her which surprised me because even though we aren't close anymore I thought she was better then that.

"I still don't get how you were ever friends with that girl," Damon said as we walked down the hall.

"She used to be easier to tolerate," I said shrugging.

"Caroline's never been easy to tolerate," Damon said groaning.

"You just don't like her because she punched you in 7th grade," I said laughing," you got beat up by a girl."

"Hey I did not get beat up," he said defending himself," she sucker punched me for no reason."

"From what I remember you started it and she ended it," I said smirking at him.

"Whatever Gilbert," he said playfully rolling his eyes," I'll see you in detention."

I walked to my history class slowly and as per usual ended up late. Alaric gave me a harsh look when I walked in, but I could see a smile cross his lips after. I generally don't bother going to class much, but Principal Bennet has been all over Damon and I lately so he calls my parents when I ditch. To be honest I hate school and I have no interest in being here whatsoever, but I don't have much of a choice. I just show up to my classes and do the bare minimum, to be honest I enjoy detention more than regular class periods, especially when Alaric's in charge.

"Ah there's my two favorite juvenile delinquents," Alaric said smirking when we walked into detention that afternoon.

"Good afternoon Ric," Damon said with his signature smirk as he took his seat.

"You know Damon I'm curious as to why you didn't show up to class today," Ric said eyeing Damon suspiciously," I mean you're obviously not sick."

"Something came up," Damon said shrugging.

"Right Salvatore," Ric said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"So Ric when are you and Jenna coming over again," I asked a few minutes later," you guys haven't been by in a while."

"Yeah well your mom scares the shit out of me," he said with a chuckle," but Jenna said we're coming by tonight for that thing."

"What thing," I asked puzzled.

"I don't know just some party," he said shrugging. This is just fabulous, my mother has decided to throw some stupid dinner thing, which means I have to dress up and play nice with all the people I hate most in the world. I spent the rest of detention feeling sorry for myself and sulking, tonight would be a living hell.

"So you busy tonight," I asked Damon when we got in the car.

"Depends why you're asking," he said smirking.

"Okay please come to this thing with me," I asked practically begging," you always make these parties more fun, plus it would piss off my mom which is always amusing. We can sneak some booze and make fun of people."

"I feel like I don't have a choice," he said chuckling.

"So is that a yes," I asked with a smile on my face.

"Elena you know I'll go if you want me to," he said looking over at me," I just have to stop by my place and get something else to wear."

"Thanks Damon," I said smiling gratefully," seriously I owe you big time."

"No worries I'll just add it to the list," he said wiggling his eyebrows. A sense of relief washed over me knowing that I wouldn't be alone tonight and I looked over at Damon with a happy smile realizing how lucky I am to call him my best friend.

DPOV

We pulled up to my apartment and I ran up quickly to change out of my leather jacket and boots and into a black button up so I could fit in with the people of Mystic Falls. These parties are torturous and I'd rather watch paint dry than spend 5 minutes there. The problem is that Elena feels the same way plus the fact that her mom makes her pretend to like those people and I feel like a total dick if I don't keep her company. At least the booze is free and easy to sneak around.

"What is it with you and black," Elena asked smirking when I got in the car.

"Hey I look good in black," I said wiggling my eyebrows," and besides I wore a navy blue shirt to school today."

"Well at least you can mix it up," she said shaking her head and laughing as we drove to her house. I pulled up and we walked through the front door and into the large foyer only to be greeted by her mother who hates me more than anything in the world.

"Oh Elena there you are," she said walking towards us, but smile faltered at the sight of me," oh and hello Damon."

"Mrs. Gilbert nice to see you," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Right well Elena you need to be ready for the party by 5," she said sternly looking at her daughter," and wear something nice a lot of important people are coming."

"Whatever," she said rolling my eyes and motioning for me to follow her up the stairs. I followed her down the long hallway and into her large bedroom. I walked over and laid down on the bed and grabbed her teddy bear balancing it on my chest.

"So mommy dearest seems good," I said smirking and fiddling with her teddy," she didn't kick me or anything."

"Yeah well she's highly medicated," Elena said walking over to her walk in closet," plus there's a party tonight which always puts her in a good mood."

I watched as she disappeared and got up to follow her into her closet, which is actually more of a room than a closet.

"I don't know what to wear," she said running her fingers through her hair and crossing her arms.

"Elena I have never seen a room with more clothes in my life," I said smirking," seriously you could restart the economy by selling a quarter of this shit."

"Coming from the guy who had on a seventy dollar John Varvatos t-shirt on today," she said poking me in the chest.

"Touché," I said smirking.

"I guess I'll just wear this," she said grabbing a red dress and following me back into her bedroom. I jumped back onto the bed and flipped on her TV while she did her hair and makeup. I don't get why girls feel the need to curl their hair and put stuff on their faces, especially Elena. She's easily the most beautiful girl I've ever seen without any of that shit.

"Elena," someone said knocking on the door an hour later.

"Yeah Jer," she said opening the door.

"Mom wanted me to come up and get you," he said glaring at me over Elena's shoulder. Nobody in this family really cares for me, actually they probably wouldn't even come to my funeral if I died a tragic death.

"Okay I just have to get dressed I'll be down in a minute," she said bitterly closing the door and walking into her closet. She walked out a minute later wearing a red dress that hugged every curve of her body and these tall heels that accentuated her long tanned legs.

"Uh wow," I said clearing my throat," you uh clean up pretty well Gilbert."

"Thanks," she said blushing," you're not so bad yourself Salvatore."

"Please I'm a stud," I said following her out of her room and towards the party.

"You're a cocky ass hole," she said smirking and I rolled my eyes knowing she's completely right. When we got downstairs it seemed as if the whole town is in attendance, or at least everyone with money and status.

"I think I'm going to need a drink," I said looking for the bar.

"Elena there you are," Mrs. Gilbert said walking towards us and completely ignoring me," you look nice I'm glad you chose a nice dress."

"Yeah well you told me to look nice so I did," she said irritated.

"Well I need you to come with me for a moment," she said taking her hand and dragging her away. She turned around and looked at me with a tortured expression and I smiled reassuringly before going back to searching for the alcohol. When I noticed the bartender getting distracted by a busty housewife I grabbed some Captain Morgan and poured it into my flask before sticking it back in my pocket. I walked around for a little bit taking a few sips every now and then and I spotted Elena talking to her mother and Mason Lockwood. She looked like someone had just stabbed her in the stomach with a knife and after a few more sips of liquid courage I went over to rescue her.

"Oh good Damon you're here," she said grabbing my hand and before I knew it she had pressed a quick kiss to my lips. My entire body tingled the second her lips touched mine and when she pulled away a second later I immediately missed the contact.

"So Damon you and Elena are dating when did this happen," Mason asked glaring at me. Elena looked up at me with a pleading expression and I slowly started to catch on.

"Oh yeah we're together alright," I said putting my arm over her shoulder," it's been a few weeks, best two weeks of my life."

"I didn't realize you were anything more than friends," Mrs. Gilbert said displeased.

"Yeah well we were until we realized there's something more between us," Elena said looking up at me.

"Yeah if you don't mind I'm going to steal my uh girlfriend for a moment," I said grabbing Elena's hand and pulling her into the empty library," care to explain?"

"I am so sorry," she said pacing across the room," my mom and Mason were practically planning an arranged marriage and talking about me going to the Lockwood's for dinner and having Mason as an escort for Miss Mystic Falls and I freaked out. The only excuse I could think of was that I have I boyfriend and you're the only person who came to mind, I'm so sorry."

"Hey woah it's okay," I said putting my hands on her shoulders to calm her down," I'm down for coming to your rescue when your dealing with Mason Lockwood and mommy dearest."

"Thank you so much," she said wrapping her arms around me," seriously you're the greatest person in the world."

"Don't mention it," I said hugging her back and enjoying the feeling of her in my arms.

"Okay because I'm going to need your help in the future too," she said looking at me nervously biting her lip.

"Uh okay," I said skeptically," what do you have in mind?"

"Well when I told Mason and my mom we were together they backed off," she said slowly," and if we just play this out for a little while and you escort me to Miss Mystic I won't be forced into becoming Elena Lockwood. My mom just wants him to escort me, but if I have a boyfriend she has to back off, plus Mason is afraid of you so maybe it'll help get him off my back."

"Uhh wow this is just a lot I mean I don't even know if this would work," I said nervously.

"I know I'm asking you for a lot and I'm so sorry for putting you in this position and I'll owe you so big after this," she said begging me.

I thought about it for a minute trying to decide if this is a good idea, actually I know it's not. I looked into Elena's eyes and realized how desperate she is and my decision was made.

"Okay fine," I said sighing," but only because I feel bad for you."

"Oh thank god you're the best," she said hugging me again. I held her in my arms again loving the feeling, but I can't help but think this might come back to bite me in the ass.

* * *

**So hopefully you all enjoyed that. What do you think is going to happen when Damon and Elena pretend to be a couple? Obviously sparks will fly! Please keep reviewing and thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone so here's chapter 3 of Inevitable! I like this chapter because it gives us a little more of a glimpse at what's going on through Damon and Elena's minds. Obviously both of them are confused about their feelings towards each other and we get more of an idea of it. I want to thank all of you that reviewed so far you have no idea how much I appreciate all of your kind words, it makes it so much more fun for me to write when I know you're enjoying it. Please keep reviewing, your comments make my day!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh god no," I groaned as I turned my alarm off the next morning. My head feels like someone hit it with an anvil. I looked over at Damon who was lying in bed next to me, and an involuntary smile crossed my face.

"Hey wake up," I said shaking him," it's after 7."

He and I both had copious amounts of alcohol last night, him even more than me. There was no way he could drive home in that state so he just spent the night.

"Go away," he said burying his head in the pillow.

"Yesterday you said that the early bird catches the worm," I said smirking.

"Yeah well I wasn't this hungover yesterday," he said into the pillow.

"ELENA," my mom shouted from the other side of the door interrupting our conversation.

"Shit you need to hide," I said pushing Damon off the bed and he sprinted into the closet.

"Uh yeah come in," I said when Damon was out of site.

"I came in here to give you these," she said handing me my car keys," with the exception if that stunt on Mason Lockwood you've been doing okay. I appreciate your behavior at the party last night so you've earned them."

"Uhm thanks," I said forcing a sincere smile.

"Right well we need to talk for a minute," she said walking over and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"About what," I asked puzzled.

"About you and Damon Salvatore," she said in a serious tone," I had no idea you two were dating. It's just upsetting for me to not know what's going on in my daughters life. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've made your feelings about Damon pretty clear," I said annoyed," and we don't exactly sit around and talk about my personal life unless it somehow involves you."

"Elena I know that we have our issues and I don't approve of a lot of your decisions," she said sighing," but I just assumed that you'd tell me if you had a boyfriend. When you dated that boy Matt a few years ago you told me."

"Well you didn't hate Matt mother," I said pointedly," and now you do know about me and Damon so problem solved. And you also know that since I'm in a relationship you need to stop pimping me out to Mason Lockwood."

"Look I'm not fond of Damon Salvatore but I don't hate him," she said calmly," I just wish you picked better company and I think you could do better Elena. He's a troublemaker and a bad influence and I think that he's the reason you get into trouble all the time. I'm not stupid and I know that you could care less what I think and I'm not going to forbid you from seeing him because that would be completely useless anyways, but I need you to promise me that you'll make an effort to make better choices. I will stop encouraging you and Mason if you do that for me."

"Okay I'll make an effort," I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"That's all I ask Elena," she said getting up off the bed," anyways I have to get going but have a good day at school."

"Well the diabolical plan seems to be working," Damon said walking back into the bedroom," no more Mrs. Elena Lockwood talk."

"Yeah I'm surprised she caved so easily," I said still a little baffled," I mean I think that's the most civil conversation we've had in months."

"Well you agreed to do that lame ass beauty pageant," he said coming back and laying down next to me," so she's probably happy about that. Plus you went to that god awful party last night and she has no idea that we got wasted off our asses so maybe she's just happy with you."

"I don't know maybe," I said skeptically.

"Well since we're on the subject I have to ask about this whole deal we made," he said sitting up straight," so we're pretending to date?"

"Yeah that's the idea," I said shrugging," but really only Mason and my mom need to see it."

"Okay I get that," he said nodding," but what about at school? I mean people talk and this will get out."

"Yeah but we've always just done our own thing and that doesn't have to change," I said tucking back a piece I my hair," we can just do our usual thing and if we spot Mason maybe just do something couply I guess? I don't know I haven't really thought this through. If you really don't want to do it you don't have to. I don't want to force you into it I know it's a lot to ask."

"Lena it's fine you're my best friend and the closest thing I have to family so I'll help you out," he said smirking," plus you're doing me a favor. Vicki Donovan has been practically stalking me so maybe now she'll back off if she thinks I have a girlfriend, and she's afraid of you so this works out pretty well. It'll be easy it's not even a big deal really."

"Okay well if you're sure," I said with a small smile," seriously though thank you so much you have no idea how much you're saving my ass."

"Yeah yeah I know I'm pretty amazing," he said cockily," so this means I get to see you naked right?"

"Yeah in your dreams Salvatore," I said rolling my eyes," anyways I should get ready for school and you look like shit so you should head home to shower and change. I got my car back so I can drive myself."

"Okay bye honey bunny," he said sarcastically ruffling my hair before getting out of bed and slipping his clothes. I watched him go out to my balcony and climb down the trellis like he's done a million times in the past. A minute later I reluctantly climbed out of bed and went into my bathroom to take something for this hangover and shower to make myself presentable. I still have all my makeup on from last night when I passed out and I look like a mental patient. The second I stepped under the hot spray of the shower my mind began to wander. This whole scenario with Damon is completely insane and I'm not sure what's going to result from it. As far as my mom is concerned it seems to be working because she's no longer trying to push me on Mason, but I'm not sure how he'll react. Mason is slightly frightened of Damon even though he'll never admit it so I think he might back off, but then again maybe he won't because he's also a moronic ass hole. I think my real problem is that I don't know where my feelings with Damon lie at the moment. He's my best friend and it's a;ways been that way, but maybe there really is more to it then that.

"Hey Elena," Jeremy said walking into my room after I finished getting ready," can I get a ride to school? Mom left and dads at work and I don't want to walk."

"Yeah sure let's go," I said as we walked out of my room and down to my car.

"So how'd you manage to get your car back," he asked as I backed out of the long driveway.

"Uh I don't know I just haven't pissed mom off as much as I usually do I guess," I said shrugging.

"I don't understand why you guys fight all the time," he said bitterly," why do you hate her so much?"

"It's complicated," I said shaking my head.

"Well it shouldn't be," he said in an annoyed tone," I get that kids and parents fight but you two are at it every other second. Maybe if you made an effort to be nice and stop getting into trouble it would be better."

"You need to kind your own business Jeremy," I said angrily," because you have no idea what goes on with mom and I. You don't deal with any of the shit that I do and I'm different than how she wants me to be and that's why we argue so much. I don't fit in with our family at all and she reminds me of it every day so just fucking drop the subject and leave me alone."

"Fine I get it I'll lay off," he said facing away from me an we stayed silent for the rest of the ride. Jeremy is never going to understand my issues at home. Partially because he's the perfect child who does no wrong and partially because my mom doesn't treat him the way she treats me. Neither of my parents have a good relationship with me, but Jeremy's different. Him and my dad are like two peas in a pod while me and my dad hardly even speak. He works all the time because he's a surgeon and he has a busy schedule, but I also think he does it to get out of the house. It's no secret to me that him and my mom don't have the most stable marriage, they're just good at pretending they do for appearances and Jeremy is too naive to see the truth. When we got to school he left without saying a word. I climbed out of my car and when I turned to start walking into school I ran straight into someone.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said leaning down to pick up her books. I noticed when she looked up that she had been crying.

"No worries," I said with a small smile handing her the pen she dropped and I watched as she ran towards her car that was parked a few spots back from mine. That was really weird. I slowly made my way to my locker and I ran into Klaus' sister Rebekah in the hall.

"Hey Elena," she said grinning," I didn't see you at the party last night."

"Yeah Damon and I kind of snuck off and got plastered," I said laughing as I put my books in my locker.

"That's one way to make those things fun," she said smirking," but did you hear about the big drama that's going on right now?"

"No I don't really keep up with the town gossip," I said shrugging.

"Well Tyler Lockwood just dumped Caroline Forbes in front of the entire school," she said with wide eyes," apparently she cheated on him with someone."

Now I understand why she ran to her car crying this morning. I can't help but pity her a little bit, even though cheating on your boyfriend is fucked up getting dumped in front of the whole school is pretty humiliating.

"That's pretty crazy," I said closing my locker," I thought they were one of those couples that would grow up, get married, and turn into their parents."

"Yeah who knew Caroline Forbes had a wild side," Rebekah said smirking," anyways see you later Elena."

"Bye," I said with a small smile before walking straight to my morning physics class. No surprise Damon isn't here yet, punctuality isn't exactly his strong suit which is strange because he usually wakes up at the crack of dawn. Mr. Simon walked in a few minutes later and started class, half way through there was still no sign of Damon so I decided to text him.

_Where are you?_

After I sent him my text I looked through my phone and found Caroline's contact information. I had never gotten rid of it. Part of me wanted to send her a text or something and see if she's okay, but I decided against it. We aren't friends anymore and it would be weird, but for some reason I just really feel bad for her. Everyone's been calling her a slut, practically the whole school is against her. I just think it's disgusting because Tyler Lockwood has hooked up with other girls while he dated Caroline, it's no secret, but nobody ever did anything to him. A second later my phone vibrated pulling me out of my thoughts and I looked down to see a text from Damon.

_It's a long story I'll be there in a bit. Grill for lunch?_

_Sounds good :)_

After class ended I went back to my locker to get my stuff for Alaric's class and I saw Caroline at her locker which is located right next to mine. I walked over and started getting my stuff and I noticed tears still running down her face.

"Uhm hi Caroline," I said looking at her with an uneasy smile," is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine," she said sniffing and wiping her years. I looked at her sympathetically before handing her a tissue from the bag in my locker.

"Thanks," she said with a grateful smile and I nodded before going back to what I had been doing. A few minutes later when I turned to go to class I saw Katherine walking down the hallway followed by whatever underclass men she'd convinced to worship her this year. The whole school turned to stare while she gave Caroline a disgusted look before whispering something about her and walking past. That girl is hideous, I couldn't resist an eye roll before making my way to history class. Thankfully we watched a movie today so I slept through the period, then I went and grabbed Starbucks during my open period, and came back in time for English before lunch. I took my usual seat in the back and a few minutes into class Mason Lockwood walked in and I had to resist the urge to vomit. I watched as he spoke to the teacher for a minute before walking towards the empty seat next to mine. I had to stop myself from groaning as he sat down and smirked at me.

"Elena Gilbert," he said eyeing me up and down," what a coincidence I was just thinking about you. I'm in this class now so maybe we can be study buddies."

"Well isn't that disgusting," I said rolling my eyes and looking down at my phone.

"So where's that boyfriend of yours," he asked smirking at me.

"Well considering we're at school that's a pretty stupid question," I said frowning," he's probably in one of those rooms with desks and a whiteboard. I think they call it class, but I could be wrong."

"You're cute when you're annoyed," he said leaning towards me.

"If you get any closer to me I will get violent," I said glaring at him.

"You're hostility hurts me," he said putting his hand on his chest and pouting," but I know all of this is just foreplay."

"In your dreams," I said rolling my eyes.

"I bet deep down you know I'm right," he said smirking at me," and you can't deny that you're perfect little body would look so good wrapped around me."

"Oh god I just threw up in my mouth," I said putting my hand over my lips.

He smirked and momentarily shuffled in his seat before focusing back on the teacher and I let out a sigh of relief. Obviously he could care less about the fact that I have a "boyfriend", I shouldn't be surprised this is typical Mason Lockwood behavior. Maybe if I'm lucky with time he'll give up. The second the bell rang I sprinted out of the room and to my locker so I could meet Damon for lunch.

"Hey Gilbert," he said smirking and walking towards me," you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's get out of here," I said irritated.

"What's on your mind," he asked putting his arm over my shoulder as we walked out towards the parking lot.

"It's just been a weird day," I said sighing," all I want to do is crawl into bed for a hundred years and forget about it."

"Then after we eat let's just head home and skip the rest of the day," he said smiling.

"Sounds good to me," I said nodding," I'll text Alaric and ask him to cover for us so we don't get more detention added to our sentencing."

"Okay I'll meet you at The Grill," he said dropping me off at my car. I hopped in and drove the short distance to The Grill and walked in to sit at a booth with Damon.

"So what's the long story that made you late to school," I asked after we ordered.

"Ahh this is a good one," he said smirking," when I got home from your house this morning I found Klaus on my couch with a black eye."

"Oh god," I said laughing," so who gave it to him?"

"Well this is where it gets interesting," he said smiling," so last night Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood got in a fight at that party your mom threw. Apparently her and Klaus have been having secret rendezvous and he came to pick her up and Tyler saw. They got in a fight and Tyler punched him in the face."

"Wait Klaus and Caroline," I said surprised," holy shit that's unexpected. The whole school is talking about how she cheated and got dumped, I can't believe Klaus is the mystery guy."

"Yeah well things get weirder," he said smirking again.

"How could things get any weirder than this," I asked puzzled.

"Klaus says he's in love," Damon said cringing slightly," with Caroline Forbes. He wants to be with her, as in a real committed relationship."

"Okay wait Klaus Michelson is in love," I said laughing," I don't even know what to say about that. I can't believe Caroline would have anything to do with him. You know the whole school is after her right now, I feel kind of bad for her."

"Ugh Caroline Forbes," he said disgusted.

"I know she's not your favorite person but she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment," I said shaking my head," I mean it's like a bullying public service announcement in the halls right now. It's not like Tyler Lockwood is innocent he's been with so many other girls. I just think it sucks that he gets off scott free while Caroline can't even show her face."

"Yeah you're right it's pretty messed up," he said rolling his eyes," god I hate the people in this damn town. Even worse if Klaus and Caroline really do get together we'll have to see her. I mean what she's dealing with sucks but that doesn't mean I want to hang out with her."

"I doubt she'd come around a lot," I said shrugging," although she no longer has a lot of friends at school so who knows."

"Well Klaus said we should come over tomorrow night," he said after our food came," a bunch of us can hang out, drink you know the usual."

"Okay cool," I said taking a bite of my burger," I can drive if you want. After last night I'm not really in the mood to get wasted right now."

"Cool because I want to get plastered," he said wiggling his eyebrows and I couldn't help but laugh.

DPOV

After Elena and I finished lunch I went back to my apartment to catch up on some sleep. This whole fake relationship thing has been easy so far, actually it's been a cake walk. We haven't had to do anything different and now I realize why so many people assume Elena and I are together. We spend every waking minute together and we have an unspoken connection that anyone with eyes could notice. I've never really thought much about it before, but now I'm starting to see more. I'd be lying if I said I'm not attracted to her in some way, I mean she's stunning any guy would be lucky to have her. Plus she knows me better than anyone and I trust her completely, but that doesn't mean we should date or be in a relationship. Damon Salvatore doesn't do relationships, and come to think of it neither does Elena. She dated Matt for a few months freshman year and she's been strictly single since then. Things between them ended badly so I can't blame her for opting to stay away from relationships, and I've had commitment issues for as long as I can remember. Even in first grade I got around, I kissed all the girls on the playground. The issue is that part of me thinks that Elena would be different, truthfully she already is. The girls I've been with have never come as far with me as she has. I don't sleep in the same bed as a girl without anything happening or comfort them when they're sad, but I do both of those things with Elena all the time. Now that I'm lying here in bed I can't help but miss her, what's happening to me?

The Next Day

"Damn it," I shouted as my car failed to start for the third time in a row. I have to be at school soon and I don't have time to fix it. Pulled my phone out and called Elena so she could give me a ride.

"Damon," Elena said confused when she answered the phone," what's going on?"

"Do you mind picking me up," I asked resenting the fact that I sound like a pussy," my car won't start."

"Yeah I was just leaving I'll be there in a few minutes," she said before hanging up. Just as she said I saw Elena pull up a few minutes later and I hopped into her car before she sped off to school.

"Thanks for the ride," I said as she drove away from my house.

"It's not a big deal," she said shrugging," what's up the with Camaro?"

"I don't know I'll have to take a look at it after school," I said sighing," you still down to drive to Klaus' tonight?"

"Yeah I said I would," she said with a small smile," I also have some bad news to break."

"What bad news," I asked puzzled.

"Well I talked to my mom yesterday and she's making me go dress shopping for that damn pageant tomorrow," she said irritated," and she said I have to bring you so we can buy you a tux to match."

"A huh," I said smirking at her.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to it either," she said frowning," you can say no and drop this whole thing if you want."

"No I promised you I'd help you out and I'm not bailing," I said smiling at her," you'll just owe me."

"I know I owe you big time," she said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Elena it's really not that big of a deal," I said shrugging," it's not like I had any other plans anyways."

"Okay well still you have no idea how grateful I am," she said smiling," yesterday my parents went to the Lockwood's for dinner and my mom didn't even yell when I said I didn't want to go. I mean she was a little pissed, but not as much as usual."

"That's good," I said laughing," you could've just called and invited me. I'd love to see the look on Mason Lockwood's face when I walk into his house."

"True that would've been priceless," she said snickering," but he switched into my English class so I'd rather not see him after school too."

"That ass hole switched into your class," I said cringing," that sucks."

"Yup," she said popping the p," and he of course chose the seat right next to mine. I swear the guy doesn't quit. He thinks I'm in a relationship and he still had no problem flirting with me. I just want him to leave me alone."

"I'm sorry," I said taking her hand and sending her a reassuring smile," really I know everything kind of sucks right now."

"It's okay," she said with a small smile," I'll get over it."

"Yeah I know but still," I said shrugging," I wish I could do something to make it easier."

"You already are," she said smiling at me. I smiled back and even when she returned her eyes to the road I couldn't look away from her, she's so beautiful. I hate how unhappy she is, I so badly wish I could do something to change it and make everything better. I know that posing as her boyfriend is helping her out, but it doesn't make her happier it just helps her out a little. When we pulled up to school and got out I had to stop her for a second.

"Hey Lena," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her in close," are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine really," she said with a fake smile. I know she's not fine, but I also know when she isn't in the mood to talk about anything so instead of talking I pulled her in for a hug and I could feel her relax the second I wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head against my shoulder and we stayed like that for a minute until the bell rang and interrupted us and she pulled from my embrace.

"I guess we should get to physics," I said reluctantly and we both started walking towards the school. We spotted Mason Lockwood standing by the front entrance and I wrapped my arm around her with predatory glance in his direction. I tell myself it's all part of the act, but deep down I know it isn't. After physics I decided to bail on English so I went outside to find Klaus.

"Damon there you are," he said looking at me as I walked towards him," I think you have something to tell me mate."

"What are you talking about," I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"You and Elena," he said a if it were obvious," you two finally admitted that you're into each other. Rebekah told me, a shitload of people are talking about it."

"Oh yeah that's not what it sounds like," I said shaking my head," you can know the truth. It's just an act so she doesn't have to deal with her mom and Mason Lockwood. We're still just friends, but nobody can know so keep it to yourself."

"Don't worry mate I can keep a secret," he said chuckling," but you two are way more than just friends, you just don't know it yet."

"Yeah whatever you say," I said rolling my eyes," so what about you? You still in love with Caroline Forbes?"

"Actually we made things official last night," he said smirking," but we're trying to keep it on the down low for a little while."

"That makes sense I'd be embarrassed about dating Caroline Forbes too," I said cringing.

"I'm not embarrassed at all," he said shrugging," we just don't want to deal with all the gossip and shit."

"Man are you sure about this," I asked shaking my head," I mean she's Caroline Forbes. We hate her remember? I don't get what changed."

"I got to know a different side of her," he said smiling," and she's not bad at all. I mean she's a little neurotic sometimes, but other then that she's pretty great."

"Oh please," I said frowning," she's just good in bed and you're smitten by it."

"Damon believe it or not this is about more than just sex," he said seriously," I've been with girls that are crazy good in bed, like Elena for example, but I never fell in love with her."

"Right," I said in a slightly angry tone an Klaus smirked at me again. Ass hole. He just said that to get to me, but why is it getting to me so much? The thought of Elena sleeping with Klaus makes me want to be sick, and I don't really even know why that is. It's almost as if I'm jealous, but that's not possible. Damon Salvatore does not get jealous.

"Oh please nobody else got in trouble today," I asked surprised as Elena and I walked into the empty detention room after school.

"I guess not," Ric said shrugging as we took our seats.

"So what's going on with you and Jenna," Elena asked him smirking," are there wedding bells in your future?"

"What makes you think that," Ric asked smirking back at her.

"I heard my mom talking about it yesterday," Elena said smiling.

"Yeah well we aren't engaged at the current moment so don't get excited over nothing," he said eyeing her.

"Yet," I said raising my eyebrow at him," so you will be in the near future?"

"It's none of your business," he said looking between the two of us.

"Fine I'm going to the bathroom," Elena said getting up and I watched as he walked out of the room.

"How's she doing," Ric asked once Elena had left the room," I know there's a lot of shit with her mom right now."

"Uh okay I guess," I said shrugging," I mean she having a hard time at home and everything, but there's not much I can do about it. She asked me to pose a her boyfriend so she wouldn't get pushed on Lockwood any more, but I wish I could do more to help her."

"And that bothers you," he said with a strange smile on his face.

"Well yeah I mean she's my friend and I don't want her to be unhappy," I said shrugging," that's why I'm pretending to be with her."

"A huh," he said almost laughing.

"Just spit it out Ric what do you want to say," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"I see the way you look at her," he said smiling," and I know you would do anything to help her. Right now I think she could use a good friend and that's what you are, I'm just saying that there's a little more going on then that."

"Well you're wrong there's nothing more going on," I said defending myself," I just want to help her."

"It sounds to me like you are helping her," he said smiling at me.

"Yeah but she's still struggling and I don't know what to do or say to stop it," I said sadly.

"Damon sometimes it's not about the words," he said seriously," it's about being around someone who truly cares about you. She has that with you, and it's probably the best thing in her life right now."

Before I could respond Elena walked back into the room ending the conversation, but everything Ric said kept running through my mind. This is the second time today I've been told that Elena and I are more than friends, and with everything I'm feeling I'm starting to believe it. The problem is that I doubt she feels the same way, and even I she did it would never work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone so her I am with chapter 4, finally! I am so sorry for making you wait so long for an update, I'm usually much faster than this. I've just had a crazy couple of weeks and it's been nearly impossible for me to find time to write, but hopefully this will be the last time I make you wait so long. This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but the next one should be out in the next couple of days. I want to give a huge thank you to all of my readers and reviewers for taking an interest in my story, you're all incredible! Please continue to leave comments it makes my day and definitely speeds up my process! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

When we got to Klaus' house later on Friday night I sat and watched as Damon and Klaus did shots and played beer pong. I'm glad that I agreed to be the designated driver for Damon because I'd probably end up drinking to avoid my problems and there's not enough alcohol in the world for that. After a few more hours passed I walked out back to sit down and get some fresh air. A few minutes later I looked up and saw Caroline walking towards me.

"Hi Elena," Caroline said with a small smile," uh do you mind if I sit?"

"Uh no go ahead," I said slightly puzzled. She sat down next to me and looked down at her hands as an awkward silence settled between us.

"Klaus is off getting stoned with Damon and it's not really my thing," she said obviously just trying to make conversation.

"Yeah that sounds like them," I said nodding and trying to break the ice," so how come you're not drinking?"

"I'm just not in the mood I guess," she said shrugging," plus I have a dress fitting for Miss Mystic early tomorrow and I don't want to be hung-over."

"Oh yeah I have one too," I said nodding.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," she said a minute later breaking the silence and looking over at me," I guess I just want to thank you for being so nice at school recently you know with all the Tyler and Klaus drama. I mean we aren't really close anymore and you didn't have to do that. I know that things are kind of weird between us, and I don't even really know why."

"Yeah I guess a lot changed when we got to high school," I said shrugging," but don't worry about it you don't have to thank me for being polite."

"Okay," she said with a small smile," I guess I just think this strange thing between us kind of sucks. I mean we used to be friends, and I know we're pretty different from each other, but I'd like to at least get to a place where we could be around each other and it would be comfortable. I know Damon hates me, but I hope you don't hate me too."

"I don't hate you Caroline," I said surprised she thought I would," you and Damon have never gotten along, he's just a difficult guy it's not worth taking personally. I think it would be great if we could be cool with each other."

"Okay good," she said with a satisfied smile," so when did you realize you were in love with him?"

"What, Damon," I asked her surprised.

"Well yeah obviously," she said smiling.

"It's not like that we're just friends," I said almost as if I'm trying to convince myself too.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said slightly embarrassed," it's just that everyone at school is saying you two are together now."

"Yeah well it's not how it sounds," I said sighing," can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah I won't say anything," she said nodding.

"Well Damon and I are only pretending to be together," I said biting my lip," it's all just an act. Mason Lockwood has been after me and my mom has been pushing it because she wants be to date the mayors son so Damon did me a favor. I hoped that if I had a boyfriend she'd lay off."

"Well is I working," she asked curiously.

"It seems to be," I said shrugging," I mean she's letting him be my escort for Miss. Mystic and she agreed to stop pushing the whole Mason thing."

"Isn't it kind of hard though," she asked curiously," I mean being in a completely fake relationship?"

"Not really," I said shrugging," but it's only been a few days."

"So there really is nothing going on between you and Damon," she asked confused.

"No we're just really close in a friendship kind of way," I said thinking about it for a second. She studied me for a minute before speaking again.

"Look I know we don't really know each other anymore and it's not like I'm in any position to be advising you on your life," she said looking at me seriously," but the way he looks at you, and the way you look back, there's a lot more there than just friendship."

"I guess we've just been through a lot together and it seems that way," I said really thinking about it. Could she be right? Maybe there is something between us. I've always felt a connection to Damon that I couldn't really describe, but our close friendship is what's always prevented me from thinking about him romantically. In general I'm not the type of person to let people in, Damon is the only person that truly knows me. It's just that becoming involved with him could be problematic, I don't want to get hurt and lose him.

"I don't mean to be nosey or cause trouble," she said biting her lip," it's just something I noticed. It's obvious that he's in love with you, and not just in a friendly way. I'm talking about true love. Why do you think everyone believed you two were a couple so quickly?"

"It couldn't be," I said confused," Damon doesn't do love, he's not like that."

"Well neither does Klaus but here I am," she said with a smirk," we denied our feelings for so long I thought it would never become anything remotely serious. I mean I cheated on Tyler with him, and I know he was with a ton of other girls, I just saw it as casual sex even when deep down I knew it was a lot more. I think it was just so hard for me to believe and so risky to think that it might be something special that I ended up in denial. Love is complicated, especially in your situation with Damon, I just think there's something there. I know love complicates relationships between friends, but you and Damon are a lot more than friends."

I didn't really know what to say or how to respond, Damon and I aren't in love, are we? Maybe there is something there, but what makes her so sure that she sees love?

"Hey mind if I steal my girlfriend Gilbert," Klaus said stumbling over to us before I could ask her more.

"Bye Elena," she said smiling and waving as she walked off with Klaus. I waved goodbye with a small smile trying to seem cavalier but my mind is reeling. Everything Caroline said keeps replaying over and over again in my head and it's killing me. What's even weirder is that I'm actually hoping that she's right, which is completely insane. This is Damon were talking about. Damon Salvatore. My best friend.

"Why are you talking to Barbie," Damon asked as he came over to sit with me.

"We were just chatting no big deal," I said nervously praying he wouldn't be able to see my obvious discomfort.

"So are you guys like totally BFF's now," he asked me sarcastically.

"No we were just talking don't worry," I said smiling at him.

"She's Caroline everything about her is weird," he said rolling his eyes.

"Well she's with Klaus so whether we like her or not we have to deal with her," I said shrugging," and I'd rather do it in peace. I have enough people to fight with as it is."

"Hey I get it," he said shrugging and rolling his eyes.

"You're not even going to remember this conversation in the morning," I said laughing.

"Lena I'm as cool as a cucumber," he said stumbling over his words.

"Yeah sure let's get you home," I said standing up and pulling him up with me.

"Elena you're my best friend," he said as we walked towards my car," I don't know what I would do without you."

"Right back at you," I said smirking and helping him into the front seat. I walked around and got into the drivers seat pulling away from Klaus' house and driving towards Damon's apartment.

"My ass is warm," he said turning to face me with a confused expression.

"Yeah I turned on the seat warmers," I said laughing," it's freezing outside."

"I like it," he said nodding and I laughed again. Drunken Damon is always a lot of fun. When we pulled up to his apartment I helped him out of the car and unlocked the door getting him to the bedroom so he could lay down.

"You know you're really beautiful," he said as he climbed into bed, " I notice it every time I look at you."

"Right I'm going to get you some water," I said awkwardly walking out to the kitchen. Damon always says weird things when he's drunk or high, but he's never said anything like this.

"Here you need to drink this," I said handing him a water bottle.

"Ew," he said after he took a sip," it's just water."

"Yeah you need it just drink," I said smirking. He rolled his eyes at me before gulping down the whole bottle.

"Happy," he said handing me the empty bottle.

"Ecstatic," I said smirking and taking the bottle from him," but I have to get home."

"No wait," he said grabbing my arm," don't go stay with me."

His bright blue pools were boring right into me, and even in the dark they lit up the room. He made my body ignite with one simple look, that's the effect he has on me. It made it hard for me to resist, but I know he has no idea what he's saying and he'll forget all of this in the morning.

"I can't I have to get home," I said pushing him to lie down," and you need to sleep this off. Night Damon."

I quickly walked out of his apartment and down to my car before he could say more. After what Caroline said and what Damon just drunkenly slurred at me I'm even more confused than before.

DPOV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Oh fuck," I groaned at the sound of my alarm as I pounded on the top with my fist to stop the noise. My head feels like someone dropped an anvil on it. After I woke up a little more I remembered why I'm waking up early on a Saturday morning, so I hop out of bed to shower and get ready to meet Elena and her mom. After a hot shower, some coffee, and a couple IB Profin's my hangover has subsided, but now I have a different kind of pain to endure: Elena's mother. The woman hates my guts and every moment we spend together is far from pleasant. I'm hoping that since she's accepted my "relationship" with Elena she'll make an effort to be nice to me, but that's just a pipe dream. A few minutes before 10 I pulled away from my apartment and drove over to the Gilbert's house. Elena was already outside when I got there.

"I'm surprised you showed up on time," she said smirking at me," considering the state you were in when I left you last night."

"Yeah well you know I'd do anything for my girlfriend," I said sarcastically wiggling my eyebrows.

"Right," she said giggling," but seriously thank you for this. I know this is probably the last way you wanted to spend your Saturday morning."

"It's not that big of a deal," I said shrugging as Mrs. Gilbert walked out the front door.

"Morning Damon," Mrs. Gilbert said coldly walking past me and Elena gave me an amused smile before we followed her out to the car. We all got in her white Mercedes SUV and I stayed silent for the whole drive watching Elena and her mom fight over the radio, which turned into another fight about Elena and her constant need disappoint her mother. I don't like getting involved in their fights because it does no good and it's not like I could actually do anything to help Elena, so I've learned to keep quiet in these situations. When we pulled up to the formalwear boutique and walked inside you could feel the tension looming in the air. I watched as Mrs. Gilbert spoke with the woman who works there before she motioned for us to follow her to the back. We sat down on a long antique couch and I looked around surprised at how fancy it is, I feel like I'm inside the Queen of England's house. A few minutes later the woman grabbed Elena and pulled her into a dressing room while me and Mrs. Gilbert sat in the couch with an awkward silence settling between us.

"I'm not sure if you already have a formal tux but I'm going to get you one today anyways," she said looking at me a few minutes later," and I'll pay for it of course no need to worry about that. If you're going to be my daughter's escort you need to look your best. When she picks a dress we'll find you a matching tie."

"Uh okay thank you," I said with a polite smile and she ignored me to pull out her iPhone and respond to a text message. We sat waiting for Elena a few minutes more before she walked out of the dressing room in a poufy green dress and I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"I look fucking ridiculous," Elena said crossing her arms and glaring at her mom.

"Elena watch your language," she said irritated," so you don't like this one?"

"No it's awful," Elena said cringing.

"Okay well try on another one then," she said sighing. We sat there for another 20 minutes as Elena walked out in some of the ugliest dresses I've ever seen. I'm confused as to why this place even sells some of these abominations.

"Okay this is getting annoying," Elena said stepping out with a yellow dress that looked she had on a lemon.

"Yeah even I agree this ones pretty bad," Mrs. Gilbert said sighing," look just go trough the dresses set aside and try to find one you like so you can stop trying on all of them."

"Thank you," Elena said relieved before walking back into the dressing room. Another 10 minutes went by before Elena came out again, but this time she didn't have on something poufy or ugly, she has on a blue and tight fitting dress and she looks stunning.

"Wow," I said looking at her with wide eyes.

"So you guy like it," Elena asked blushing.

"Elena you look beautiful," Mrs. Gilbert said standing up and walking towards her," and you like this one?"

"Yeah I actually really like it," Elena said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Okay then this is the one," Mrs. Gilbert said relieved," we'll have Pearl alter it to it fits you perfectly and I'm going to get Damon fitted for his tux."

"You really do look beautiful," I said walking over to her.

"Why thank you," she said smirking," but now it's your turn."

"Okay Damon this is Ted and he's going to help you get fitted for your tux," Mrs. Gilbert said walking towards me with an elderly man. He pulled me into a dressing room and gave me a suit to try on before poking tons of needles in the fabric. He started poking and prodding me everywhere for another 5 minutes before instructing me to take it off carefully.

"I sincerely hope that man is straight," I whispered to Elena when I walked out of the room back in my regular clothes.

"Oh please you love the attention," Elena said smirking at me.

"Okay we're done here let's get going," Mrs. Gilbert said ushering us out of the shop. We walked outside and got back into her car to drive back to the Gilbert's house. Everyone kept quiet for the ride home and I let out a sigh of relief when we finally pulled up to the house and I could escape.

"Damn that woman is scary," I said when Elena's mom had gone inside.

"Yeah and that's her in a good mood," Elena said rolling her eyes.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day," I asked her changing the subject.

"I have to go to Richmond and have dinner with my grandparents later," she said with a frown," I decided not to fight this one because it's just family and I don't have any other plans anyways. What about you?"

"Well Klaus is going to some cheerleader's party with Caroline tonight," I said shrugging," but it doesn't sound very fun, especially if you aren't going so I'll probably just take it easy. Watch TV and have a few beers."

"Okay well I guess I'll see you on Monday," she said hugging me goodbye. I wrapped my arms around her returning the hug and I could smell her lavender shampoo she always uses. When she pulled away I missed the feeling of having her in my arms, but I didn't show it. I simply waved goodbye and walked back to my car so I could go home. I think I'm screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone I'm finished with chapter 5 so I hope you all enjoy! I'm a pretty big fan of this chapter and I hope you guys are too. I have a beta for this story now so a big thank you to Mallory for looking this over before I published. I also want to thank all of my reviewers seriously you're all amazing please keep leaving comments I love to read them!**

* * *

Chapter 5

EPOV

"Hey Lena mom wanted me to come up and get you," Jeremy said walking into my room later on Saturday night.

"Okay yeah I'm ready let's go," I said grabbing my purse and following Jeremy down the stairs. My parents were in the foyer waiting for me with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Well now that we're running ten minutes late we need to get going," my dad said sternly grabbing his keys and walking out the door. I discreetly gave him the finger when he turned around before following him out to the BMW and getting into the car with a big sigh.

"Elena I'm glad you chose to wear the white Chanel tonight," my mom said as she fixed her lipstick in the front seat," your grandmother will love it."

"You know there's more important things in life than expensive clothes Miranda," my dad said bitterly.

"Oh please Grayson she's wearing a 600 dollar dress that I bought her special when she turned 16 and you're the one driving a brand new 120,000 dollar BMW," my mom said shaking her head and effectively silencing my dad. I looked over at Jeremy sitting next to me and he was playing some game on his phone completely oblivious to the evident tension between our parents. We drove the rest of the way to Richmond in silence until we pulled up to the restaurant we're meeting my grandparents at. They used to live in Mystic Falls, but relocated to New York a few years ago and they come out to visit once and a while to catch up with old friends. My dad handed his keys to the valet and we all followed him into the restaurant towards the table my grandparents are sitting at. We said our hellos and sat down, and I pulled out my phone to respond to a text from Rebekah.

"Elena is something more important going on in cyber space," my father asked with a harsh look on his face.

"No sorry I'll put it away," I said sticking the phone back in my purse.

"Oh she's probably just talking to that boyfriend of hers," my grandma said smirking at me.

"What boyfriend," my dad asked confused," I thought you turned down Mason Lockwood, which was not smart I must say."

"No Grayson she's seeing Damon Salvatore," my mom said without looking up from her menu.

"Since when," my dad said angrily," that boy is nothing but trouble you can't date him I didn't approve of this."

"You don't get to control every aspect of my life dad," I said irritated.

"Elena I am your father and you're living under my roof using my money which means you do what I say," my dad said sternly.

"Grayson let's not do this now," my mom said trying to diffuse the situation. I wanted to take the bottle of wine sitting on the table and down the entire thing, but I have to settle for my sparkling water, which doesn't calm my erratic heartbeat at all.

"Son how's it going at the hospital," my grandfather asked changing the subject," you heard anything about who's going to take over as chief of surgery when Logan Fell retires?"

"They claim that they're still deciding, but I know the position is mine," my dad said with a prideful grin.

"Grayson has been working really hard lately," my mom said putting her hand on his shoulder. It's astonishing to me how they can go from arguing to loving in a matter of seconds.

"Yes and someday it'll be Jeremy running that hospital," my dad said smiling at my brother," it's nice to have one child who truly cares about their future."

"Such a fucking joke," I muttered under my breath crossing my arms.

"Something to say Elena," my father asked glaring at me.

"Nope," I said popping the p and glaring back at him.

"Anyways Jeremy and I have discussed his plans for medical school and then he'll come back and work under me at the hospital," he said smiling back at Jeremy.

"Well what about Elena," my grandfather asked looking at me," what are her plans for the future?"

"Oh Elena doesn't have any plans," my dad said taking a sip of his wine," we'll be lucky if she even graduates before getting expelled."

"Gee dad I love how much faith you have in me," I said dryly.

"Well it's true," he said harshly.

"Let's talk about something else," my grandmother said smiling and trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know if that's possible," I said with a sarcastic smirk," I mean it's hard for him to change the subject when he's on such a role. I've given him a lot of ammunition so let's just do it, lets talk about what a disappointment Elena Gilbert is to her family. I mean bashing on me is practically an Olympic sport in the Gilbert household."

"Elena please calm down," my mom said rubbing her temple," and Grayson apologize to her."

"I will certainly not be apologizing," my dad said firmly," Jeremy manages to get good grades. Jeremy manages not to get sent to the principal every week. Jeremy doesn't come home an hour late after school everyday because he's in detention. Someone needs to show some tough love to this girl, there's no reason for her to behave the way she does."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not Jeremy," I said trying not to cry and make them think I'm weak.

"Elena honey just take a deep breath and calm down he doesn't mean it he's just under a lot of pressure," my mom said trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"No I'm not going to calm down," I said loudly attracting the attention of the surrounding tables," look I'm sorry that I don't want to be a doctor and I'm sorry that I'm a complete failure, but maybe you could spare you're anti-Elena ramblings for another time."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," my dad said angrily," you're acting like a petulant child. You have prevented yourself from living a successful life and now you're blaming it on me and getting angry when I call you out on it. Take a look at yourself Elena. You're pathetic."

"Grayson you need to calm down," my grandmother said sternly," Elena is only a child this conversation is unnecessary."

"You know what don't worry about it grandma," I said throwing my napkin on the table and standing up," I'll just make things easier for everyone and leave."

"Elena please don't leave," my mom said pleadingly.

"Son I think you need to apologize," my grandfather said looking at my dad.

"No he doesn't need to apologize," I said grabbing my purse and pushing in my chair," it's not like he would mean it anyways. Grandma and grandpa it was nice to see you I'm sorry it had to be like this."

My grandmother looked at me sympathetically before I turned around and stormed out of the restaurant. The second I made it outside I let the tears fall down my face as I walked further down the street. I know that I've never been the person my parents want me to be, but the things my father just said to me make it seem like their disappointment has escalated, or well his at least. I felt myself shivering in the crisp fall air and I looked around with a sigh of relief at seeing a Starbucks a few blocks down so I went inside to get out of the cold and dialed the number for the only person I knew I could depend on.

"Damon," I said through my teary eyes," uhm can you come pick me up?"

"Yeah Elena where are you, what's going on," he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm at the Starbucks on Main Street in Richmond," I said wiping away my tears.

"Okay I'm leaving now I'll be there as soon as possible," he said and I could hear him rummaging around his apartment looking for his keys and I couldn't help but smile. He always forgets where he puts his keys.

"Thank you so much Damon," I said tearing up again.

"You're welcome," he said sympathetically," I'll be there soon."

We hung up the phone and I gathered myself before going up and ordering a coffee and Panini since I never got to eat my dinner.

"Rough night," the barista said noticing my red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Something like that," I said handing him a ten dollar bill," keep the change."

After I got my food and coffee I sat down and ate watching as people came in and out. I silently wondered if their lives are as complicated as mine. Sometimes I feel like a spoiled brat when I get sad or upset because I know there's a lot of people who have it worse. I come from a family with money and I grew up in a nice town going to a nice school living in a nice house, I know a lot of people would kill for that. My parents never abused me, they always supplied me with everything I needed, and I do have some pleasant memories from my childhood. Damon had it a lot more difficult than me, and he also handled it a lot better than I do. He lost a parent, his dad died of cancer, and his mom was a violent alcoholic who used to hit him and abuse him up until her death from drinking behind the wheel. He has a younger brother who he never sees because his aunt and uncle sent him to boarding school before he ended up in rehab. Looking back I don't know how Damon holds it all together, the entire town looks at him like he's some sort of pariah just because he was dealt a bad hand. As more time passed I couldn't get him out of my head, and almost as if on queue he walked through the door and I felt a huge sense of relief at the sight of his familiar blue eyes and black hair.

"I'm so sorry it took so long traffic was a fucking nightmare," he said walking towards me," are you okay? What happened?"

"Well family dinner resulted in an argument as per usual and I couldn't take it anymore," I said sighing," but I'm fine it's no big deal I just needed to get away and I didn't have enough money for a cab ride home."

"Okay well you don't look okay," he said sitting down in the chair across from me," you look like you've been crying. What exactly happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," I said standing up," can we just go home? Back to your place?"

"Yeah okay," he said standing up and I followed him out to the Camaro parked on the street. Before I could open the door he stopped me and pulled me around so we were face to face.

"What are you doing," I asked as my breathing quickened from our close proximity.

"I need you to be honest with me," he said looking deep into my eyes," please Elena don't push me away."

"He just really knows how to make me feel like dirt," I said as tears escaped me again.

"Who your dad," he said running his thumb along my cheek to wipe away the tears. His eyes were looking directly into mine and as his thumb touched my skin it felt like a bolt of electricity went through my body.

"Yeah he just attacked me at the dinner table," I said as my tears turned to sobs," he basically told me I'm a failure. He's ashamed of me; I'm a complete disappointment to him. He thinks I'm worthless."

"Elena you are not worthless," he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest.

"He thinks I am," I said between sobs as I buried my head in his shirt," my own father can't stand me."

"Hey Elena look at me," he said taking one arm from around me and using it to tilt my chin up," you are the furthest thing from worthless. He is the worthless one if he's saying all of this bullshit about you. I wouldn't be where I am right now if it wasn't for you. You were the one that helped me get out of that house and get emancipated, none of that would've happened without you. I could've been in the car with my mom the night she died and gone with her if it wasn't for you. All those nights growing up you gave me a bed to sleep in, food to eat, and a shoulder to lean on. You're the most important person in my life. No one can make you feel inferior with out your consent. He doesn't deserve your consent Elena. He is the worthless one, not you."

"I didn't realize I was that much of a help to you," I said wiping away what was left of my tears.

"Well you were," he said tucking aside a piece of my hair," you still are. Elena you're my best friend and my family. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well for the record I don't know what I'd do without you either," I said as a small smile crept up on my face.

"Obviously," he said wiggling his eyebrows and I laughed at the return of signature Damon.

"Let's go home," I said playfully smacking him on the shoulder and he smirked before opening the door for me. He ran around to the other side and sped off towards home. I looked out the window as we passed the restaurant I had that god-awful dinner at earlier and leaned my head against the window lost in thought. I know that Damon's right, I'm not worthless and the fact that my own father is making me feel so horrible just shows how horrible he is. I looked over at Damon as he drove and I felt a flutter in my stomach as an involuntary smile crossed my face. Damon is like my knight in shining armor, my savior. Here I am driving in the car with this gorgeous boy, and I think I might love him. I'm not sure what kind of love it is I'm dealing with here, because like Damon said we're family and generally you love your family. The problem is that if I were to consider him any type of family member he would be like my brother, and the way I feel about him is a lot different then the way I feel about Jeremy.

"Penny for your thoughts," Damon said smiling at me.

"I'm just thinking about everything," I said shrugging. He gave me an understanding nod before focusing back on the road. I leaned the side of my head back against the window and found myself having a hard time keeping my eyes open. Not long after I drifted off to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up slowly as the sun streamed in through the window and I realized I was in Damon's room. I slowly made my way out of bed and to the kitchen where I saw him cooking breakfast.

"Well look who decided to wake up," he said smiling when I walked into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing," I said sitting on the counter next to where he was cooking.

"So how are you," he asked with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm fine," I said shrugging," I mean it's not like anything's changed, but I think I'll live."

"Do any of them know where you are," he asked curiously.

"I texted my mom while I was waiting for you last night and told her I was going to stay with a friend," I said grabbing one of the finished pieces of bacon and taking a bite.

"And she didn't care," he asked confused.

"No I think she realizes that it would've been a waste of time to convince me not to," I said shaking my head," and even she thought my dad was going overboard. I wouldn't go as far as to say she defended me, but she was trying to make him stop."

"Well that is progress," he said smiling and handing me a plate of food. I followed him to the table where we talked and ate breakfast. As it started getting later I knew I needed to get home, and no matter how much I don't want to, I have to. Whether I like it or not my parents do have control over me and I can only push them so far.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go inside with you," Damon asked when we pulled up to my house.

"No I think that would make everything worse," I said shaking my head," but thank you for everything. Seriously."

"It's no problem," he said shrugging. I waved goodbye and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking up the path to the front door.

"Elena thank goodness," my mom said running down the stairs when I got home," I was worried sick about you."

"I told you I was staying with a friend," I said surprised as she hugged me. She never hugs.

"I know but that's such a vague thing to say and you ran off in the middle of a busy city at night I was just worried," she said pulling away.

"Well I'm fine I just needed to be away for a bit," I said crossing my arms.

"I know that last night was difficult," she said sighing," and your father took things too far, but I spoke with him and he's very sorry for the tings he said."

"Yeah sure he is," I said trying not to scoff," anyways I'm going to shower and do some homework so I'll see you later."

I walked up the stairs and down the long hallway towards my room stripping off my dress that I've had on for almost 24 hours and heading straight for the shower. I spent the rest of the afternoon bullshitting on an essay that's due tomorrow and doing enough of my math homework to get credit. I'm having a hard time concentrating and keeping my mind off Damon, after last night I feel like everything has changed. The way he looked at me, and the way it made me feel; I've never experienced anything like that before. I'd be lying if I said that was the first time I ever felt something for him, but last night those feelings kind of escalated. Maybe it was just because I was having a hard time and he was there to comfort me, or maybe it really is more than that. Caroline seems to think that Damon really loves me, but there's no way of knowing whether or not she's right. I'm sure that our close friendship could easily be misconstrued to the people around us, and we do spend most of our time together. All of these confusing thoughts and feelings are making my life increasingly difficult, and I'm not getting an ounce of sleep with so much on my mind. I tried flipping on the TV to distract me, but it wasn't working. I eventually decided to get started on The Old Man and the Sea, which we have to read for English this semester. Now normally I would just spark notes it, but it did actually manage to bore me to sleep and I woke up the next morning with it resting on my chest. After I got dressed and ready for school I made my way downstairs, and found Jeremy in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"The new maid knows how to make kick ass French toast," Jeremy said pointing to the plate of it sitting on the center island. I took a couple putting them on a new plate and went to sit with Jeremy. It did smell delicious, and food is always a good distraction from my problems.

"So you need a ride to school," I asked taking a bite.

"Yeah if you don't mind," he said looking at me," so how are you?"

"I'm fine," I said shrugging and taking another bite.

"Well that whole dinner drama the other night was pretty intense," he said studying me closely," and dad was way out of line. He just needs to take a chill pill and stop trying to control everything."

"Why do you let him control you," I asked looking at him curiously," I mean from what I remember you wanted to be a writer, now suddenly you want to go to medical school and follow in dad's footsteps. Was that your decision or his?"

"Yeah that's another complicated issue in this family," he said sighing," I still want to be a writer, but it is a hard job with hardly any stability. Plus, I'm good at science and I know I'd be able to get through medical school and everything, and it would be a good job. I could write on the side if I really wanted to."

"Okay I get that being a doctor is great if it's what you really want," I said in a serious tone," but if it's not really what you want you shouldn't do it. Jer I think you could be a great writer if you pursued it, you have to stop letting him run your life."

"Look I get that you're all about sticking it to mom and dad and that's great for you, but not for me," he said standing up," anyways we should get to school."

I can tell from how quickly he's running away that this discussion is over, and that's fine with me, but I really do wish I could do something to help him. I don't think it's right that he lives his life under someone else's terms, especially if it's forcing him to put his own dreams aside. He stayed silent for the whole ride to school and left without a word when we got there.

"Woah little brother looks pissed," Damon said walking up next to me in the parking lot.

"Yeah we just had a conflicting conversation this morning," I said locking my car and walking towards the front of the school.

"Conflicting conversation huh," he said smirking," so you had an argument?"

"Well it wasn't exactly an argument," I said as we walked through the halls," it was more of a minor disagreement. Just stupid stuff."

"Okay I get it," he said as we stopped at my locker. I grabbed my books and followed him to physics, which dragged on as usual along with the rest of my classes. When I got to English and was forced to take my seat next to Mason Lockwood the day went even further downhill.

"Gilbert you're looking beautiful today," he said leaning closer to my desk," how was your weekend?"

"Don't you have anyone else to bother," I asked irritated.

"I was hoping I'd see you at Bonnie Bennett's party Saturday night," he said ignoring my insult," but you didn't show up."

"That's because I knew you would be there," I said glaring at him," and I spent Saturday night with my boyfriend."

"Oh please," he said rolling his eyes," I'd bet money you and Salvatore aren't even really dating, and even if you are it won't last long. The guy's a fucking loser."

"Lockwood you're in no position to be talking shit about someone," I said before the teacher started talking, which thankfully ended my conversation with Mason. When the hour finally ended I sprinted out of the classroom as per usual and found Damon at my locker.

"You don't look very happy," he said doing that eye thing he always does," why the long face?"

"That," I said slamming my locker closed and Motioning my head towards Mason who tossed me a flirty little wave.

"Ah Lockwood," he said understanding," well how about we have some fun with him?"

"Like running him over with your car," I said bitterly.

"No, but maybe we can save that for next week," he said walking closer to me," I was thinking more about messing with his head."

A second later he had me pinned between his body and my locker as he brought his face so close to mine I could smell his aftershave. His lips were so close one move and they'd be directly one mine, and I couldn't help but look at them. The feeling of his body pressed against me was making me dizzy.

"What are you doing," I asked quietly looking into his blue eyes and he smirked before resting his hands on my hips and pressing his lips against mine and I melted into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer and my stomach did a somersault as I granted him entrance to my mouth. It was completely intoxicating, kissing Damon and I never wanted it to end. His tongue ghosted along mine and he groaned as I nipped at his bottom lip before, much to my dismay, he broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Lockwood doesn't look to happy right now," he said shifting his eyes towards Mason who had an angry expression on his face. That's when I remembered why the kiss had happened and I pulled myself back up to reality.

"Yeah he looks pissed," I said plastering a smile on my face," anyways let's get lunch."

Damon and I walked towards the cafeteria, and on the outside I look calm and collected, but on the inside I'm a mess. _This is all for Mason_, I kept telling myself, but deep down all I could really think about was how amazing that was. That kiss consumed me completely, I forgot all about Mason and my mom. All I could think about was how perfect it felt to kiss Damon, and how much I want to do it again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm finally done with chapter 6 so here it is I hope you enjoy it! Things are slowly beginning to escalate and these two are going to be giving in fairly soon I promise! I want to thank my wonderful beta Mallory and all of you who have been reviewing I'm so grateful for it. Also, for those of you who are reading my other story Hopeful I am so sorry I haven't updated that in so long I've just been super busy and a little more focused on this story, but I will try and get the next chapter for that out asap. Anyways, please keep reviewing this story I love your comments they make me so happy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

DPOV

I am fucked. I am truly truly fucked. I spent all of lunch and all of my 6th period convincing myself that I only kissed Elena to piss of Mason Lockwood, but that's not the case. I kissed her because I wanted to kiss her. Actually, I needed to kiss her. I've been wanting to do it for a long time, but after this past weekend I couldn't stop myself anymore. I've come to a realization that I do have feelings for Elena, but I also realize that she's going through a lot right now and it's not a good time for me to complicate it even further. Ric was right when he said she just needs someone to be there for her, and I know she feels like practically nobody in her house is on her side. I care about her too much to put her in such a difficult position when she already has so many other things going on. It's just becoming more and more tough for me to put these feelings aside, and now more than ever. I've been so lost in thought I didn't even realize the bell rang to signal the end of class and I slowly walked towards Chemistry, which is thankfully my last class of the day.

"Mr. Salvatore it's nice of you to show up to my class," my chemistry teacher who's name I don't remember said smirking at me.

"Yeah well I figured I might as well grace you with my presence," I said shrugging and going to take my seat in the back, but she stopped me.

"Wait Mr. Salvatore not so fast," she said ushering me over to her desk," you missed last Thursday and Friday which means you also missed when I switched your lab partner."

"I thought I was with Matt Donovan," I said confused.

"Well you were but we had a bit of a situation so now you're with Caroline Forbes," she said smiling.

"Oh god," I said groaning," the whole point of being able to pick our own partners is not being forced onto someone else."

"Well if you had chosen to show up last Friday you could've voiced your concern and this wouldn't be a problem," she said sternly," and Mr. Lockwood could no longer work with Ms. Forbes. I normally don't take requests to switch partners when they've already been chosen, but his father called the principal."

"So you're saying I have to suck it up," I said groaning.

"Pretty much," she said sighing. I rolled my eyes making sure she could see my obvious annoyance before walking back and taking my seat, and of course the first thing she announced when class started was that we have a lab today. This is exactly why I skip class so much.

"So you can go grab the Bunsen burner and I'll mix the solution," Caroline said putting on her goggles and not bothering with a hello. I silently walked over to the box of Bunsen burners and grabbed one to bring back to our lab table. I watched as Caroline held the solution over the flame and copied all the notes she wrote in her lab manual.

"Not much into chemistry," she asked smirking at me when we finished with a few minutes to spare and I had copied her entire lab report.

"Not much into any if this shit," I said shrugging.

"Well chemistry is my best subject so you can just copy my work I really don't mind as long as I get my A," she said fiddling with her notebook.

"Are you doing that as a favor to me or a favor to Klaus," I asked chuckling.

"Does it matter," she asked slightly annoyed.

"I guess not I mean I'm always up for good grades I don't have to earn," I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"You're a real piece of work Salvatore," she said with a hint if amusement in her eyes.

"I'm not the one whose partner had their daddy call the school to get away from me," I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"He did me a favor," she said defiantly," I'm done with Tyler and believe it or not I'd rather work with you than my ass hole ex boyfriend."

"Yeah he is a real piece of work," I said nodding," why'd you ever date him anyways? I mean I know you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but still the guys a douchebag."

"He wasn't always like that," she said narrowing her eyes at me," well with me at least, and I guess I thought that dating him just made sense. He's the mayors son and it made my mom really happy so I stuck it out way longer then I really should have."

"I don't mean to pry or anything but I'm curious," I said leaning closer to her," how did this whole Klaus thing come to be?"

"Uh one night at the beginning of this past summer Tyler and Mason threw a party and I caught Tyler making out with Lexi," she said shaking her head at the memory," and I guess I just kind of lost it. I knew he'd been messing around behind my back, but that was the first time I ever saw it with my own eyes. After that I had one too many drinks, ran into Klaus, and gave Tyler a taste of his own medicine. It ended up being more than just one night though, which you already know."

"He never told me how any of it started," I said thinking about it. This whole thing with Klaus and Caroline peaks my interest because she's the only girl he didn't brag about sleeping with. I mean he even let go of a couple comments about Elena in front of me, but he never uttered a word about Caroline Forbes. I think he must really love her.

"I thought he was like your best friend or something," she said curiously.

"Nah Klaus is a good buddy, but Elena's my best friend," I said with an involuntary grin.

"Yeah speaking of Elena I saw that steamy kiss in the hall earlier," she said smirking at me," very convincing. One might almost believe you two really have a thing."

"Klaus told you the truth about us," I asked slightly irritated," so much for keeping a secret."

"No Klaus didn't spill Elena was the one who told me," she said rolling her eyes," and I know not to say anything so you don't have to worry. Although, I am curious about something, can I ask you a question?"

"Depends," I said tilting my head at her suspiciously.

"Okay I know you and Elena are faking this thing between you two, but is there something more going on there," she asked curiously.

"Even if there was I wouldn't confide in you Forbes," I said looking at her firmly.

"Alright fair enough I was just asking," she said as the bell rang. She waved goodbye before exiting the room and I made my way out towards detention. I didn't run into Elena like I usually do so I went inside to sit down.

"Afternoon Damon," Alaric said nodding at me.

"What's up Ric," I said giving him a fist bump and taking my seat.

"Where's Elena I thought you two were like connected at the hip or something," he asked chuckling.

"I don't keep tabs on her every second of the day," I said shrugging," she'll probably be here in a minute."

"Sorry I'm late," Elena said walking inside a few minutes later," I ran into Caroline and damn that girl can talk."

"You're good I signed your name in for you," I said and she smiled gratefully. I watched as these two freshman came in so I glared at them and they hurriedly took seats in the back of the room. I love intimidating freshman they're just so easy to mess with.

"Caroline was just telling me about her new chem lab partner Damon Salvatore," Elena said laughing.

"Yeah gotta love that Mrs. what's her face for that one," I said cringing.

"Damon you don't know your own chemistry teachers name," Ric asked amused.

"It's not like it's important," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well anyways Caroline said you guys talked for a little bit," she said smirking at me," could the big bad Damon Salvatore be going soft on us?"

"Oh please we talked for like a minute and it was mostly about her and Klaus," I said frowning.

"Speaking of Klaus where is he these days," Alaric asked curiously," I thought detention had his name on it?"

"He's gotten good at not getting caught," I said chuckling.

"You two ought to take some pointers from him then," Ric said looking between Elena and I.

"Hey the only reason we're here is because we wanted to get caught," Elena said defiantly," we wanted the whole school including Mason to know not to mess with us."

"Yeah you're a couple of real bad asses," Ric said rolling his eyes. I was about to respond with a sarcastic comment, but I was interrupted when my phone rang. I pulled it out and the caller i.d. read Spring Hills, the rehab center my brother Stefan is at. We haven't spoken since our mom's funeral, which was a while ago. We were really close growing up, but then I got emancipated and he moved to Colorado with relatives because my mom couldn't take care of us. He went to boarding school out there, got addicted to drugs, and now he's in rehab hopefully getting better.

"I have to take this," I said getting up and exiting the room before answering with a hello.

"Hi Damon I hope it's okay that I'm calling," Stefan said from the other line.

"No it's fine I'm glad to hear from you," I said leaning up against a locker in the empty hallway," so how is everything?"

"Pretty good I guess," he said solemnly," it gets a little boring here sometimes though. I've been meaning to call for a while, but I guess I was a little scared. I haven't seen you since moms funeral and I was still using then."

"Well I'm glad you called you know I worry about you," I said hoping not to sound too overprotective.

"Yeah I know but this place is really helping me I feel better then I have in ages," he said genuinely.

"That's really good I'm glad it's all going so well," I said smiling," I tried to call a few months ago but they wouldn't let me talk to you."

"Yeah I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone for a while you know detox and all that," he said glumly," and then I was afraid to call and the more I waited the more scared I'd get."

"I know our fight at moms funeral was intense but that was ages ago," I said in a serious tone," and now you're getting better so we have nothing to worry about. Have Aunt Tatia or Uncle Jay been in to visit you?"

"Yeah they come a few times a week," he said sighing," but this place is a long drive from Denver so they can't come too often."

"Well maybe I can work something out and come visit soon," I said trying to sound hopeful.

"Yeah Damon that would be great," he said in a happier tone.

"Now that I know you can get calls I'll let you know," I said smiling to myself," but I gotta get going I'm supposed to be in detention right now."

"Sounds like nothings changed," he said chuckling," but I'll see you later big bro."

I took a second to regain my composure before walking back inside. Elena and Alaric both had curious looks on their faces.

"Anything important," Alaric asked skeptically when I walked back inside.

"Uh yeah my brother called from rehab," I said still a little shocked from the surprise call.

"Oh my god you talked to Stefan," Elena said surprised," what did he say? How's he doing?"

"He said he's doing pretty good," I said shrugging.

"I still can't believe Stefan ended up in rehab," Alaric said shaking his head," I mean he was always such a put together kid, but at least he's getting the help he needs. Those boarding schools do more harm then good. Bored rich kids with money leads to trouble."

"I told him I'd try and visit soon," I said looking over at Elena," but he's in Colorado so I'd have to fly and stay overnight and everything which is a lot of trouble."

"If you really care about him you should go," Elena said with an encouraging smile," I bet he could really use you right now."

"Yeah she's right Damon," Alaric said chiming in," when my uncle went to rehab he leaned on his family more than ever. I bet Stefan would really benefit from seeing you and getting your support."

"Damn you two should be on one of those infomercials begging people for money to give to African kids," I said shaking my head in amusement.

"Hey it's your life we're just trying to help you out," Ric said laughing. I know they're right, I should go see Stefan, but so be honest the thought of seeing him again makes me kind of nervous. The last time we saw each other we got in a screaming match, now granted he was high on god knows what at the time, but I'm not really sure what to say to him.

"Are you okay," Elena asked as we walked out of detention.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about Stefan," I said sighing.

"Do you think you might really go and see him," she asked curiously.

"I don't know maybe," I said shrugging," I mean it seems like he wants me to."

"I think you should," she said looking at me with a serious expression on her face," what's stopping you?"

"I'm nervous I guess," I said trying not to look weak," it's just been a long time and he's my little brother. It'll be hard seeing him in that place you know? I try not to think about it because it gets to me, but seeing Stefan destroy his life with drugs and end up in rehab at 15 was never apart of the plan."

"Well what if you were to have some company," she said sheepishly.

"Depends who you have in mind," I said smirking at her.

"Hey I'm trying to be a good friend here," she said with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Okay if you're serious then yeah it would be nice to have some company," I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Good," she said with a satisfied smile," why don't you come over now and we can look up flights and figure out when we can go?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea," I asked skeptically," I mean I know you're having issues with your dad and me being there isn't going to make them any better."

"I've come to the conclusion that my dad isn't worth the heartache," she said stopping at her car," so if he's pissed I will just relish in the fact that he's unhappy."

"So now you want to piss him off," I asked with a half smirk.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," she said shrugging with a smile," anyways I'll see you there."

I smiled back at her before walking over to my own car and getting in to follow her to her house. I think that seeing my brother will be easier with Elena by my side, I just hope she'll actually be able to go. I doubt her parents would even be remotely okay with her going out of town with me.

"Wait I have to ask before we do this," I said as we sat on her bed with her MacBook.

"What's the problem," she asked confused.

"Well how exactly do you plan on convincing your parents to be cool with you going to Colorado with me," I asked frowning.

"Well that's why we need to go the second weekend in October," she said happily," my dad is going to a medical conference in New York and my mom is going to some spa weekend with all the other bored housewives of Mystic Falls. Jeremy and I will have the house to ourselves which means he'll want to have Anna over so I'd rather not be home anyways."

"Okay that should be good," I said nervously.

"Hey don't stress about this," she said taking my hand," it's going to be great. Stefan is nearing the end of his treatment so he's probably in decent shape right now and he'll be so happy to see you."

"I know you're right," I said nervously running my hand through my hair," when should we leave?"

"Well according to the Spring Hills website their visiting hours are from 10 to 2 so if we want to spend as much time with him as possible we should probably fly in on Friday night," she said as she typed something onto her laptop," and then we'll have two days to see him. We can fly back Sunday afternoon."

"Okay that should work," I said nodding," but we'll end up having a lot of downtime. You know you don't have to come with me, it's not like we're going anywhere fun and I don't want to force you to go somewhere when you don't want to."

"Damon I want to go," she said putting her hand on my shoulder," this is a big deal and you shouldn't have to go there alone, and I want to see Stefan too. I was closer to him than my own little brother before he moved, and he needs all the support he can get."

"Then book it," I said with a smile," and thank you for doing this. Seriously, this is why you're my best friend and the only person I can actually tolerate for more than an hour."

"You're welcome," she said laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Knock knock," a shrill voice said from the door making Elena and I jump.

"Holy shit mom you scared me," Elena said pointedly.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to make you jump," she said walking further into the room," and Damon I didn't know you were here."

"Good to see you Mrs. Gilbert," I said with a charming smile, but she didn't seem to thrilled about me being here.

"I just came in to say that dinner will be ready around 6," she said fiddling with her pearl necklace," Jenna and Alaric are coming, and Damon you're welcome to join us if you don't have other plans."

"We'll be down at 6," Elena said focusing her attention back on her computer before her mom left the room, purposely leaving the door wide open. I can't blame her though; if my daughter was sitting in bed with a guy that looked like me I'd be worried too.

"Sorry you don't have to stay for dinner if you don't want to," she said as she bought our plane tickets online.

"Nah I'll stay I actually like your aunt and Alaric," I said shrugging and leaning against the headboard," plus if I go home I'll end up having beer and chips again."

"I'll never understand how you aren't 400 pounds with how bad you eat," she said shaking her head.

"Oh please speak for yourself Elena I've seen you eat," I said chuckling," you're just as bad as I am and you're just as hot as I am."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes and trying to hide her blush, but it didn't slip past me. I like that my words have some sort of effect on her.

EPOV

When Damon and I walked into the dining room later that night we received unwelcoming greetings from the majority of my family. Alaric and Jenna chatted with us while my parents sat quietly and Jeremy stayed on his phone most of the time. My dad doesn't really like Alaric for god knows what reason, but he tolerates him because Jenna is his sister. He and I haven't spoken since our fight at the restaurant, and from the looks he's giving me I can tell he's still angry. I don't even understand what he has to be so angry about; I didn't actually do anything. I only left the table because he was attacking me, and it's not like he really cared that I left, he was probably happy that he could spend the meal with the child he actually likes.

"So the reason Jenna and I are here is to announce something," Alaric said while we were all sitting in the family room after dinner.

"We're engaged," Jenna said smiling widely and pulling a diamond ring from her pocket slipping it on her finger.

"Oh my god," I said excitedly jumping up to hug both of them," congratulations this is amazing."

"Yeah this is awesome Aunt Jenna," Jeremy said hugging my aunt. Everyone was getting up and congratulating them excitedly, except my dad who sat on the couch fuming.

"Jenna you can't be serious," he said standing up and immediately silencing the rest of the room.

"What the hell do you mean by that," Jenna said angrily.

"This is completely ridiculous," he said furiously," you can't possibly be stupid enough to marry this man. I know you've spent most of your 20's having fun and not taking things seriously, but don't let it ruin the rest of your life. This is a huge mistake."

"Grayson," my mom said gasping in surprise.

"With all do respect Grayson I love your sister," Alaric said trying not to lose his cool," and we're getting married whether you like it or not."

"You have no right to say these things Gray," Jenna said with tears in her eyes," you're my brother and that's never going to change, but if you're going to treat me and my fiancé this way then you don't have to be apart of this. You don't have to be apart of our life, or the lives of our children."

"Oh don't be so dramatic Jenna," my dad said heatedly," you have no idea what you're saying. This man is not your future."

"We're leaving," Jenna said grabbing Alaric's hand and storming out of the room. A few seconds later we heard the front door slam hard, and everyone stayed quiet; you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Grayson you should be ashamed of yourself," my mom said sending my father daggers," you had no right to do that."

"I had every right to do that," my dad said pouring a glass of scotch and taking a sip," she is my sister and I am the one who has to tell her when she's ripping her life apart."

"Dad that was really uncool," Jeremy said shaking his head.

"Jeremy I know you love your aunt and that's wonderful, but this is a grown up issue," he said sternly.

"Oh please," I said irritated from my spot next to Damon on the couch.

"Elena nobody told you to speak," he said pointing an angry finger at me.

"Oh so now I need permission to talk," I shouted standing up," really this is where we are now? You are a jackass and a bully dad and you had no right to do that to Jenna. God she's met a great man who truly loves her and they're about to start a life together. They wanted to share their exciting news with their family and you completely ruined it."

"You better watch yourself Elena," he said storming towards me and getting right into my face," because you're walking on a thin line."

"I think you should step back," Damon said getting up and softly pushing my father away from me.

"You aren't even welcome here boy," he shouted at Damon," and don't you dare touch me again."

"God this family is fucking insane," Jeremy said storming out of the room with my mom chasing after him.

"If you ever speak like that to Elena again I will do a lot more than touch you on the shoulder," Damon said keeping his calm demeanor while still managing to sound downright threatening.

"You will get out of my house this instant," my dad said shoving Damon hard.

"He's my guest," I said standing in between them," and you need to calm down dad. You're at fault here, Damon hasn't done anything besides defend me."

"No I'll go it's fine," Damon said Damon said squeezing my arm and turning to walk away, but before I knew what was happening I pulled him against me in a searing kiss. I don't know what it is that's come over me, but in that moment I panicked and did the one thing I felt like doing. I've wanted to kiss him again since this morning, and I also wanted to do the one thing that I knew would render my dad speechless. Damon obviously understood what I wanted, and he responded immediately requesting entrance to my mouth, which I gladly gave him. My entire body is on fire and I can't seem to get enough, my father completely forgotten. He moved his hands down to cup my ass puling my body flush against him and I moaned into his mouth as I knit my fingers through his hair. We were in our own little world as his hands moved up and down the side of my clothed body and our tongues fought for dominance. We both reluctantly pulled away when breathing became a necessity and he rested his forehead against mine with a smirk on his face.

"I'll see you later baby," he said kissing me quickly and walking out of the room. I looked at my father sitting in the armchair seething with anger so I raised my eyebrows and smirked at him before going upstairs to my room. What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone so here we are ****_finally_**** with chapter 7! I am so very sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was extremely extremely sick and I was in the hospital for a while, but I'm on my way to a full recovery now and anxious to get back to all of my writing. I promise to never leave you waiting so long again. Anyways, this chapter is a little uneventful, it's kind of a filler. The good stuff is coming though, and I'll update as fast as I can. Enjoy and leave reviews please!**

* * *

Chapter 7

EPOV

After Damon left I went straight up to my room and plopped down on my soft bed with a deep sigh. I don't know what the hell just happened, and I don't know what came over me. I did kiss Damon to make my dad angry, but I also did it because I really wanted to. My body is tingling from top to bottom, and to say I'm sexually frustrated would be an understatement. I want him, and I've never felt like this before. I'm not some horny desperate teenage girl that has sex with anything that moves, and while I'm far from a virgin, I rarely let my sexual desires blind my judgment. Generally when that happens it involves a lot of alcohol and personal issues, hence my brief and embarrassing entanglement with Klaus, but right now I am 100% sober. This is all just so much for me to handle, and what's even worse is that I have no idea how he feels right now. What if he thinks that kiss was too much? I don't want him to know that I'm this attracted to him, it's humiliating and could easily lead towards an extremely problematic situation. I decided to send him a text, just so he knows I appreciate that he covered for me and that's all it was. Even though I know I'm lying to him and myself.

_Thank you for helping me out tonight, I hope it wasn't too dramatic_

This seems like the right thing to say, it makes it appear like it was all just part of the act. I do have feelings for him, but it's all just so damn confusing. Caroline seems to think that he's in love with me, but that's almost impossible. If I were to pick one person who would most likely be a single bachelor for the rest of their life it would be Damon. He's never been in anything even remotely close to a relationship, and he's also slept with a vast majority of the girls in Mystic Falls. It's not like we could ever risk being friend's with benefits, and a relationship would never work. If we risked our friendship to be together and I lost him I don't even know what I would do.

"Elena are you awake," my mom said peeping her head into my room.

"Yeah I'm still up," I said flipping on the lamp on my bedside table.

"I just wanted to come check on you," she said sitting down on the edge of the bed," I heard your argument continue with dad after I left to talk to Jeremy."

"I'm fine I'm just really pissed at him," I said crossing my arms.

"That makes two of us," she said shaking her head," he was completely out of line. I've always known your father to have his difficult moments, but lately they seem to be a lot more intense and a lot more frequent."

"I've learned not to let it get to me," I said shrugging.

"Well you seemed really upset at the restaurant last weekend," she said studying me," and you weren't exactly calm tonight so I don't think that's true. It's okay to admit that he's hurt your feelings."

"Well I was upset on Saturday I'll admit it," I said looking down at my hands," but tonight I was just angry."

"I think we were all pretty angry," she said with a small smile," I just want you to know that even though we have our fair share of problems you're my daughter and I love you."

"I uh I love you too," I said completely shocked as the foreign response faltered through my lips. We never have heart to hearts like this, and I can't remember the last time she said something this nice to me.

"I know that we aren't exactly best friends and we have our fair share of disagreements," she said momentarily looking down at her hands," but I hope you don't think that you're a disappointment to me. I'm hard on you because I want you to succeed and be the best you can be, and you're quite stubborn, which you got from your father. Anyways, just know that no matter what you will always be my daughter, and I will never give up on you. I don't want your father's behavior to reflect poorly on me as well, because while I don't approve of some of your decisions, I love you and want you to be happy. You've grown into a strong and beautiful young lady."

"Thanks mom," I said gulping and nervously fiddling with my duvet. I don't know how I feel about her sudden change of heart, something must have happened to make her act this way.

"Well it's late and you have school tomorrow so you should get to bed," she said standing up," but sleep well."

I watched as she exited the room, and I'm almost in a trance. My mom just praised me; she had a warm maternal conversation with me. Miranda Gilbert rarely hands out compliments, especially to me, but that was on another level. I think something is going on with her. I wonder if her problems with my dad are even worse than I imagined, maybe she's genuinely going through something and it's making her appreciate me more. I can't say I'm complaining because I'd take that over her yelling and complaining about my life choices everyday. My phone let out a loud beep and I jumped at the noise before picking it up and it said I had a new text from Damon.

_No problem I was happy to put that jackass in his place ;)_

I couldn't help but smile while I read it because I know he would do just about anything for me. No other friend would've helped me out the way he did tonight, and this is why things need to stay strictly platonic. I don't want what we have right now to change, and if we were to go past friendship it inevitably would. I set my phone up to charge for the night before changing into my pajamas and slipping into bed. It's been a terribly long and exhausting day, but as it gets later I feel like sleep isn't an option. Everything keeps replaying over and over again in my head: my issues with my dad, Damon, and the general state of disarray that is currently my life. After a few more hours went by I decided to go downstairs and rummage through the medicine cabinet for some sleeping pills. My mom has been on so much medication all these years I know she's bound to have something. When I walked into the kitchen to turn the light on a jumped when I saw someone sitting at the center island, but it's just Jeremy.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a small smile.

"No worries," I said before walking over to the medicine cabinet and finding an almost full bottle of sleeping pills.

"Why are you taking mom's meds," he asked confused.

"I just need something to help me sleep," I said grabbing a water bottle and swallowing the pill," why are you sitting down here in the dark? No offense Jer, but it's a little weird."

"I was watching TV and eating but I turned it off when I heard someone coming," he said taking a bite of his sandwich," I thought it might be dad and I didn't want him to know I was down here."

"Of all the rooms in this house you could watch TV in you chose the kitchen," I asked laughing," this is the smallest one. Plus you have one in your bedroom."

"Well mom doesn't like us to eat around the nice furniture," he said shrugging.

"You know you don't have to follow _every_ rule Jer," I said sitting on the stool next to him.

"I'm a rule follower sue me," he said rolling his eyes.

"Well since you're here I want to apologize for getting on your case this morning," I said looking down at the granite countertop," it's none of my business what you do and I get that you want to make mom and dad proud. I don't want you to feel like I'm judging you for it."

"Well you kind of are aren't you," he said smirking.

"I guess it's just hard for me to comprehend," I said shaking my head," because I don't want the things they want for me, and I won't let myself become someone I don't want to be."

"You know I do envy you Lena," he said with a serious expression on her face," you're the strongest person I know, and I wish I had even an ounce of your bravery. You stand up for what you believe in and you don't let people push you around, granted mom and dad don't love it, but I think your strong will is one of your best qualities."

"Thanks Jer," I said blushing at his compliment," but you shouldn't envy me. My choices have completely ruined any chance of me having a good relationship with mom and dad; believe it or not I would like to have their approval. I just refuse to compromise what I want to do it, and I don't think it's done a lot of good for me."

"Well dad is an ass hole," he said shaking his head," and you shouldn't seek his approval with the way he treats you. Everything you said tonight about him being a bully and a jackass was true. He showed his true colors, and as of right now I'm ashamed of him. Mom is really mad at him too. I know she gives you a hard time, but she does really love you. I think in her mind everything she does is for your own good, she just needs a little help with her delivery."

"I know and I am trying to improve what's going on with us," I said sighing," and I know she wants the best for me. I've realized that mom is going through something right now, her and dad are a lot worse then I had imagined."

"Yeah I know," he said with a sad smile," I've noticed something weird with them, especially lately."

"Hopefully they work it out," I said with a reassuring smile hoping he doesn't get upset. To be honest if worst comes to worst and they divorce it wouldn't really have much of an effect on me, but I know it would really upset Jeremy. He's only 14 and his relationship with them is a lot stronger than mine.

"Can I ask you something," he said pulling me out of my trance and I nodded," are you really with Damon?"

"Would that be so crazy," I asked nervously. I want to tell Jeremy the truth, that it's all an act, but I don't want to risk him telling our mom.

"No it makes total sense," he said chuckling," I mean everyone knows you two have been completely into each other forever. I don't care for the guy much, but if he makes you happy I won't judge. Unlike dad, I wouldn't attack my sister's boyfriend."

"What do you mean we've been into each other forever," I asked as my heart started beating faster.

"I just mean that everyone has seen the way you act together," he said shrugging," and the way you look at each other. I suppose it was inevitable."

"Right," I said nervously nodding my head. Am I the only one who's so completely oblivious to Damon and I?

"Is everything okay," he asked puzzled.

"Yeah I'm just tired," I lied getting up," but I'm off to bed so night Jer."

"Okay night," he said as I got up and walked out of the kitchen. When I got back to my room I felt the confusion from earlier creep up again. Now Jeremy is saying he noticed something too, are we really so in love that everyone can see it? I'd never really thought about it before, but I guess our friendship is pretty strong and a lot of people have noticed, but we can't be in love can we? I mean sure I've thought it could be a possibility, but he's like my family so I guess it makes sense. There's a difference between loving someone and being in love with them, and at this point I can't tell which one applies to Damon. After that steamy kiss I know that I'm attracted to him, but there's a big difference between attraction and love. Thankfully that sleeping pill kicked in and the next thing I knew my alarm was going off after I'd fallen asleep. I got out of bed and noticed raindrops falling down outside, and I smiled to myself. While most people find the rain depressing I absolutely love it, so does Damon. When we were kids we used to run around in it all the time, and we'd almost always end up with colds after. I smiled at the memory before going through my usual morning routine of showering and getting ready before meeting Jeremy down in the kitchen. We chatted over breakfast and while we drove to school, and I have to admit it's nice being able to talk with him like this. I think after our little discussion last night things have improved with us. I watched as he waved goodbye walking into the school, but I stayed in my car avoiding the rain and trying to collect my bearings. On the outside I'm perfectly calm and collected, but on the inside I'm a wreck. A second later someone knocked on my passenger side window and I looked over at Damon's perfect face smirking at me through the glass.

"It's pouring," he said getting into the car and flipping on the passenger side seat warmer.

"I know I love it from in here though," I said smiling as he pushed aside a piece of his wet hair before placing his beanie back on his head.

"Yeah me too," he said grinning as a quietness settled between us.

"So I talked to Jeremy and my mom," I said trying to break the silence," and I had good conversations with both of them. It seems we all agree about how horrible my dad is."

"Hey that's pretty good," he said with an encouraging smile," at least you're not alone anymore. Did anything else happen after I left?"

"Not really," I said shaking my head," but thanks again for helping me out, seriously I owe you big time."

"Just put it on my tab," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I just feel bad for Jenna and Ric," I said sighing," they must've been beside themselves when they left."

"They'll get over it," he said shrugging," hopefully sooner rather than later."

I nodded and once again I found myself sitting with him in a silent car, almost as if neither of us wants to speak first. I'm almost positive this is because of the kiss, it was too much, and we took it too far. This is why we can't cross that line.

"This is weird," I blurted out before I could control myself.

"A little," he said with a relieved sigh.

"It shouldn't be," I said shaking my head," I mean we're just friends who made out to prove a point to my dad and it shouldn't be this weird. I don't know maybe this whole thing is just totally insane."

"I think it was a little more than a make out," he said smirking," but you're right it shouldn't be weird. I think we got a little carried away with making your dad angry, but let's just put it behind us and move on. As far as I'm concerned you're still my fake girlfriend, I mean we are still doing that right?"

"Yeah we are," I said nodding.

"Okay then from now on we'll stick to handholding and not so steamy kisses when absolutely needed," he said doing his signature eye thing.

"Sounds good to me," I said laughing at his choice of words.

"We're still on for Denver right," he said hopefully.

"Yeah of course," I said as if it were obvious.

"Good because I talked to Stefan," he said with a half smile," and he's really looking forward to it. He also wanted me to say hello to you, and thank you for taking care of my stupid ass. His words not mine."

"Well you would be lost without me," I said sarcastically fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Hey you'd be cozying up to Mason Lockwood right now if it wasn't for me," he said wiggling his eyebrows again.

"Well when you put it like that I suppose I do owe you my life," I said smirking at him.

"In that case I think we should take the day off," he said eagerly," I mean it's raining and we love the rain, why waste this perfectly amazing day at this lame ass school."

"You're tempting me Salvatore," I said shaking my head in amusement," but my mom is actually okay with me for the first time in ages, and surprisingly enough I don't want to lose it. With everything going on I just, I shouldn't be screwing up so much anymore."

"Wow Elena Gilbert is actually trying to please her mother," he said with a mock gasp," I never thought this day would come."

"Yeah well I've found some compassion deep within me," I said smirking," it's just that everything with my dad seems to be really affecting her. I can tell she's miserable because she's in a loveless marriage, and as time goes by my dad get's worse and worse. Even Jeremy is starting to notice. I know this sounds completely insane, but I feel kind of bad for her."

"Well that's because you're actually a compassionate person under all that sass and feistiness," he said smirking back at me," so I get it, no ditching, but if you don't mind I think I'm going to skip physics for today and go find Klaus. I know how terrible it'll be without my company, so if you absolutely can't live without me-."

"Oh my god just go," I said interrupting him and shaking my head in amusement," honestly all we do is sit and listen to Mr. Simon talk for an hour it's not like we're spending quality time together."

"Okay well Klaus texted me to meet him out behind the bleachers so I'll see you at lunch," he said squeezing my arm before getting out of my car and quickly walking through the rain towards the football field. I watched as he disappeared behind the building and let out a deep sigh. I'm glad that Damon and I can put last night's kiss behind us and continue with our friendship, but at the same time I'm also really disappointed. I can't deny that I want him, but I also can't deny that it would be a bad idea. I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't, I just don't know which option is worse.

DPOV

After I left Elena and walked around the main building towards the back of the bleachers and I saw Klaus leaning up against the wall under the extended roof.

"Well look who finally decided to hang out with his old buddy Klaus," he said smirking at me.

"I don't know how you're still a student here you never show up to class," I said rolling my eyes and leaning up against the wall next to him.

"My father can be quite persuasive," he said shrugging," so how are you mate? How's your precious Elena?"

"Something weird happened," I said nervously adjusting my beanie.

"Weirder than being in a completely fake relationship for no reason," he said pointedly.

"Hey we're doing it to keep her from Mason Lockwood," I said defensively.

"Oh please Damon," he said rolling his eyes," she doesn't need you to keep a fucking teenage boy away from her. It's all pointless you just want a chance to be together."

"No we don't," I said getting angrier," you don't even know the situation Klaus."

"Fine do whatever you want," he said rolling his eyes again," so what happened?"

"Well last night I was at her house for dinner with her family," I said sighing," and then after Ric, or Mr. Saltzman, and Elena's Aunt Jenna announced that they're getting engaged and Elena's dad basically threw a tantrum. He was screaming about how Ric isn't good enough for his sister and blah blah blah-"

"What an ass hole," Klaus said interrupting me.

"Yeah the guys a fucking bastard," I said bitterly," so anyways, it obviously resulted in a fight so Jenna and Ric left, and that's when Elena stepped in. She defended Ric and Jenna and then her dad started going after her, and at this point it was just us three in the room so I got up to defend Elena. I was about to leave when she grabbed me and kissed me."

"Well didn't you already kiss at school yesterday," he asked puzzled," Caroline was going on about it, but if it's all pretend what's the big deal?"

"No last night's kiss was different," I said shaking my head," it was more than just a kiss, it got pretty heated, and it was like I couldn't control myself. If we had been alone I don't think I would've been able to stop, I mean I didn't know a kiss like that could even exist. I actually left her house flustered, I had to sit in my car for a minute and calm down before I could even drive home. Then I was up all night just thinking about it."

"Okay seriously mate," he said annoyed," you just got done telling me you guys don't like each other, but now you're saying you made out and it was so amazing, so what's the deal?"

"Well maybe it was just a sexual thing," I said kind of awkwardly," I mean Elena is insanely beautiful, and she's obviously a fucking incredible kisser. Maybe that's all it is."

"So what now you just want to jump her bones," he said chuckling.

"No," I said angrily," that's not what I meant. I mean, yeah okay I'm attracted to her in that way, but we can't do that it's not right. We've been best friends since kindergarten and you don't just suddenly start having sex with your best friend, it wouldn't end well. Elena has a lot of issues between her family, and then her old boyfriend Matt, she's damaged. I don't want to damage her even further."

"You sound like a pussy," he said shaking his head," but I get it, you're in love with her."

"Why the hell would you say that," I asked confused.

"Because you and I are one in the same Damon," he said in a serious tone," we both sleep around and kick girls out before breakfast, totally against commitment and feelings. When has either of us ever worried about how we make a girl feel? I'll tell you one thing, when I started changing from that person it was when I met Caroline, suddenly all of it went out the window because I was in love with her. I'm not that guy anymore because I fell in love, and I know it's totally fucking cheesy, but it's the truth."

"I've always cared about Elena though," I said roughly sticking my hands in my pockets," I mean even when we were kids, it's because she's my best friend. She's always been there for me, she helped through all that shit with my mom, she's basically my family."

"Yeah and it's always been that way because you've always been in love with her," he said as if it were obvious. I think he's right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so I'm here with chapter 8 and very happy that I didn't have to make you wait too long, I hope. Anyways this chapter has limited Delena, but the next one will be their trip to Colorado, which is nothing but Delena so I promise good stuff is coming. I also want to thank my beta Mallory for helping me before I published this! I hope you all enjoy this and please leave reviews I love your feedback and it helps me with my writing too! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and kept up so far, I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 8

EPOV

A few weeks have passed since that kiss Damon and I shared in front of my father, and everything seems to be back to normal. We're going to visit Stefan next weekend, and my parents are still going out of town so everything has been set in motion. Jeremy has even agreed to cover for me in case our mom calls the house or asks questions, and luckily my dads feigning disinterest in his family means he'll have no intentions of checking up on us. Things in that department have gotten increasingly worse these past couple weeks. My dad has slept in the guest room every night, him and my mom don't speak at all, and there's even tension between him and Jeremy. Caroline asked me to spend the night at her house tonight, which I'm a little unsure about. I haven't been to a sleepover since junior high, I wouldn't count sleeping at Damon's a sleepover since his apartment might as well be my second home. I have my own toothbrush and a drawer at Damon's, but I haven't been to Caroline's in years. I think she needs a friend right now since all of hers have completely shoved her aside. My mom is absolutely ecstatic because I'm spending time with a friend other than Damon, and of course because Caroline comes from a respected family in Mystic Falls.

"Elena I'm so happy you're here," she said excitedly as I walked into her house later on Saturday evening. I followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom where she motioned for me to set my stuff down.

"So uhm how's everything going with you," I asked as we sat down on her bed.

"Ugh it's all a total mess," she said sighing," Katherine has practically turned the entire cheer team against me, and I'm still a social pariah at school. It's so ridiculous that I'm being blamed for the breakup with Tyler when he cheated on me the entire time we were together."

"Yeah I know people really suck," I said sympathetically," but they will get over it eventually and something else will happen to grab everyone's attention."

"I just wish I had an ally," she said glumly," all I ever wanted my whole life was to be a cheerleader. I'm on the team, but nobody will talk to me and it's miserable. Everyday I go to practice and they all treat me so bad it makes me not want to do it anymore. I think they're purposely trying to get to me, I bet Katherine told them to make me as miserable as possible so I would quit on my own. If you quit the team in the middle of the year you can't tryout the next year, that's the rules. Maybe I really should just quit, god knows everyone wants me to. I always hoped to be voted captain my senior year, but at this point nobody would vote for me anyways."

"Caroline if cheerleading is something you genuinely enjoy you shouldn't quit," I said with an encouraging smile," stay on the team just to spite that bitch, don't give her the satisfaction of taking that away from you. Katherine graduates this year, which means next year this will all be completely behind you, I bet it'll be over and done in a few months and most of them will be fine with you."

"You're right," she said smiling," quitting would make her too happy and I won't do that."

"Why were you ever friends with her in the first place," I asked puzzled.

"Well I guess I just always idolized her," she said shrugging," she's so beautiful and confident and popular. She's like the queen of high school, I wanted to follow in her footsteps, and I wanted to be friends with 'The Katherine Pierce.' Now I realize how vapid and ridiculous that was, she's such a horrible person. I've spent the last two years watching her bully and belittle people that didn't deserve it, and I did nothing to stop her. I backed her up every single time, and then one day the mayor's son dumps me and I'm trash to her. Now I see her for what she truly is, and I can't believe I was so blind to it."

"Well maybe this whole situation is a wake up call," I said choosing my words carefully," being friends with Katherine was damaging to your life, now you realize that."

"That's one way of looking at it," she said with a small laugh," I'm just glad I have Klaus. He's been there for me through all of this, I really love him."

"That's good," I said smiling," I still can't believe Klaus is in a committed relationship. Love really does a number on people."

"Thank you so much for everything Elena," she said with a grateful smile," you're basically the only person besides Klaus whose really been there for me, the reason I invited you here tonight is so we can really get to know each other. I remember when we used to play Barbie's everyday after school in 1st grade, and go swimming in the summer; I'd like to be your friend again. I'm sorry I kind of bailed on you when we got to high school."

"It wasn't just you who bailed on our friendship," I said with a sad smile," Damon and I kind of ended up in our own crowed, then the Michelson's moved here so we hung out with them, you became a cheerleader, and we just drifted apart. I could use a few more people in the friend department so I'd be happy for us to get closer again, just don't expect me to play Barbie's with you."

"Okay I think I can deal with that," she said laughing," I'm sorry I've been dumping all my problems on you; it's just nice to have someone to talk to. I love Klaus and he's been great through all of this, but you know how guys are."

"Yeah I know," I said smiling," but really I don't mind. Actually, it's kind of nice to hear I'm not the only one whose life is going everyway but right."

"What's going on with you," she asked curiously.

"Well for starters my family is a complete mess," I said sighing. I proceeded to tell her all about my issues with my mom, the fights with my dad, and the obvious issues with my parents. It's nice talking to Caroline; just having another person to listen helps me more than I would've thought.

"I get all that family stuff," she said after I finished talking," it's not exactly a town secret that my dad left my mom for another man last year. I barely see him now. Family can be so complicated, and no matter what you're stuck with them. Maybe if they get a divorce it could end up being a good thing though. I mean if they're unhappy it creates a shitty environment for everyone."

"Yeah I've considered that," I said nodding," I think Jeremy would be upset about it, but to be honest I don't really care. I just want to turn 18 and move out on my own away from them."

"Well at least you can escape to Damon's whenever you want," she said with a mysterious smile," Klaus was telling me how often you spend the night there."

"Well when his mom would hurt him growing up he used to sneak into my bedroom and sleep at night to get away from her," I said thinking about the memory," and now he returns the favor. Although, my parents have never physically hurt me like his mom did."

"I hadn't realized it was that bad for him," she said with a sad expression.

"Well you know Damon's good at the tough guy act so he kept most of it to himself and acted like everything was fine," I said shaking my head," but he always came to me and told me the truth. His mom was never very warm, but when she drank she would become this whole other person. I only saw it once when I was about 12, and she tried to hit Damon so we ran away all the way back to my house. I think that was probably the most frightened I have ever been, she was like a monster. I'd heard about teenagers getting emancipated when they had bad home lives, so when we were 15 we did all the research and on his 16th birthday he filed the papers and used the money his dad left him to get his apartment. I think it was the happiest day of his life."

"I guess it all kind of makes sense," she said frowning," why he's so guarded and sarcastic, it's all a cover for pain."

"Yeah it is," I said nodding," but he's gotten a lot better since she died and he's been on his own, now he's helping me sort through my family issues. Sometimes I feel bad because I know mine don't even come close to his, like I said my parents don't ever hurt or abuse me like his mom did."

"You know mental trauma can be just as bad as physical trauma, maybe even worse sometimes," she said looking at me seriously," I mean bruises and injuries can heal, but feelings and emotions can sometimes never go away."

"Yeah I'm starting to realize that," I said nodding," can I ask you a question?"

"Well yeah ask me anything," she said with a perky smile.

"It's about Klaus' party a few weeks ago when you told me you thought Damon loved me," I said slowly," why exactly do you believe that? I mean how do you know when it's real for you?"

"Oh please I can see it. Look, I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone," she said looking right at me," but I can tell you what it is to me. Love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person. Love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of. Love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak at the knees when they walk into the room. They should completely consume you whenever you're together. You should want to be with that person every second of the day, and when they're gone you miss them, even if it's only for an hour. So you tell me, does this describe how you feel about Damon?"

I had to think about it for a minute, but I knew the second she asked that it's completely applicable to how I feel, but do I really _love_ him?

"Look Elena I won't tell anyone about this stuff," she said sympathetically," I think you just need some time to get on the right track, and then maybe you and Damon can be together."

"It's just really hard for me," I said as my eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my god Elena please don't cry," she said pulling me in for a hug.

"Sorry," I said puling away before wiping away my tears and taking a deep breath before I spoke," it's just that he's always been the most important person in my life; I honestly don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for him. I can't lose him."

"Elena just because you decide to be with him doesn't mean you're going to lose him," she said slightly puzzled," why would you say that?"

"Because look at everything in my life," I said bitterly," my parents hate each other they're on the verge of divorce, the only boyfriend I've ever had dumped me on my birthday a week after I lost my virginity to him, and Damon's never had a girlfriend. All of those things put together equal one giant explosive ending ruining our friendship."

"Elena you are not your parents," she said with a small smile," and Damon is not Matt. He loves you, I can see it, everyone can see it. Have you ever thought that maybe the reason he's never been in a relationship before is because he's always loved you? He uses all of those girls as distractions, and you've been guilty of it too. I mean there's Matt, Duke, Chad, Henry, and Klaus of course-"

"Yeah thanks Caroline I don't need a list of people I've slept with," I said interrupting her.

"Right sorry sometimes I don't think before I talk," she said embarrassed," anyways you get my point right?"

"Yeah I do," I said nodding," but still I just, I'm really scared. I couldn't bare the thought of us having a bad breakup or something and then he's not apart of my life anymore."

"You have to stop looking at the negative," she said with a frown," because while there's a chance of that, there's also a chance that you'll be happy together, you'll grow up to travel the world, make gorgeous Delena babies, and buy perfect house for your family far away from your parents."

"Delena babies," I said laughing.

"Whatever I'm just saying your kids would be cute," she said giggling," and you guys could be so happy together."

"It's just so complicated," I said nervously running my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah well that's love for you," she said with a smile," but once you get past the complicated and admit the truth it's pretty great."

"Sometimes I wonder if my parents ever really loved each other," I said shaking my head," I mean they're just so obviously not in love. It's nearly impossible to come across a family that hasn't been through divorce these days, that's how it is. Love is great in the moment, and I know that sometimes it really does last forever, but most of the time it ends badly. At least by just being Damon's friend I don't have to risk any of that and he'll still be in my life. In all honesty I don't know what love really is, I don't get it like you do."

"Look I'm going to end this conversation before you overthink yourself into a brain aneurism," she said sighing," but life is about risk, it can lead to amazing things. It's just something to think about, and I'll leave it at that."

"I know you mean well it's just such a difficult situation," I said looking at her apologetically.

"I know that's why I said just to think about it," she said cheerily," anyways I say we end this sad fest and do something fun."

"Do you remember when our moms set us up for a slumber party in fourth grade and we literally spent the entire night watching Disney channel," I said laughing.

"Yeah back when it was still good," she said excitedly," I think I could recite every line of every Hannah Montana episode ever made. I think that was the night you and I sort of became friends."

"That's right because that next Monday at school Damon was jealous because I sat down next to you on the carpet instead of him," I said laughing at the memory.

"I'm pretty sure that was when our little feud started," she said smirking," he never has liked me very much."

"Yeah well don't worry he doesn't like a lot of people," I said shrugging," he just has a lot of trust issues, and the fact that you're a cheerleader only increases his reasons for dislike, just don't take it personal."

"Oh I don't," she said waving her hand at me," at least he doesn't treat me like a whore, I mean everyone else is."

The room quickly went from happy to miserable in a matter of seconds, I can tell that everything going on with Caroline at school is hurting her a lot more than she acts. I think after being in a two-year loveless relationship she's gotten good at pretending, and I feel like it's my responsibility to cheer her up.

"Hey I have an idea," I said trying to sound excited," they have all of our old Disney shows on Netflix, why don't we kick it old school and have a marathon."

She nodded excitedly flipping her TV on before we went downstairs to make popcorn, and that's how we spent the rest of our night. It felt really good to hang out with Caroline. She's actually a really fun person, and not nearly as neurotic as I had originally thought. We fell asleep in the early hours of the morning and her mom made us breakfast the next morning. It was the first time I had truly felt at ease in forever, and I had forgotten how pleasant her mom is too. I'd generalized the majority of Mystic Falls, but it's not all quite as bad as I had thought. I'm finding that some of the people I'd tried so hard to get away from are actually good, and it's kind of scaring me that I've had such a change in perspective. Now granted, I'm not becoming a cheerleading pageant winning founding family trophy daughter, but I've learned that maybe they aren't all as bad as I had originally thought. When I got home in the early afternoon I heard arguing coming from the family room next to the kitchen and quickly made my way upstairs to get away from it. I passed Jeremy's room and noticed through the open doorway that he's laying flat on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey why are you staring at the ceiling," I asked with a small laugh as I walked further into the room.

"Mom and dad are having a really bad fight," he said glumly," worse than any other one, and I'm just lying here waiting for it to end."

As he finished talking I heard something smash downstairs, it sounded like a vase and when Jeremy's expression went from bad to worse I closed the door.

"You don't need to hear that," I said sitting next to him on the bed and flipping on the TV.

"I know they've never been madly in love but something else is happening lately," he said still staring at the ceiling. I want to disagree with him and say it's simply normal marital problems because I know that's what he wants to hear, but it wouldn't be true. Something is going on with them, and I don't foresee a positive ending anytime soon, or ever.

"Yeah I know," I said aimlessly flipping through the channels and settling on a Big Bag Theory rerun because I know it's his favorite. I noticed him start to perk up and laugh as he got more into the show, and I felt relieved that he isn't laying in his bed like a coma patient anymore.

DPOV

"Elena we're going to be gone for two days," I said as I put her giant suitcase in the back of Klaus' car," honestly this is enough shit for 2 weeks."

"What can I say I'm an over-packer," she said with a shrug before getting into the backseat.

"Thanks for driving us to the airport man," I said as Klaus started the car and began driving.

"Don't worry about it mate," he said as he flipped through the radio stations.

"Since we're going to the city he promised me a fancy dinner after we drop you guys off," Caroline said excitedly from the front seat.

"How fascinating Barbie," I said sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass," Elena said playfully hitting my arm.

"Yeah what she said," Caroline squeals from her seat eliciting an eye roll from me.

"So what are you guys going to do while you're there," Caroline asked as she adjusted her makeup with her little mirror.

"We're going to visit my brother Barbie how do you not know that," I said rolling my eyes again.

"No shit captain obvious," she said turning around and giving me a quick glare," I meant when you aren't with Stefan. Elena said that visiting hours only go for a little part of the day. You guys have to do something in your off time besides sit in your hotel room and do nothing."

"I guess we haven't really thought about it," Elena said shrugging.

"It's Colorado so unless you want to fling yourself down a snowy hill and call it a sport there's not much to do," I said with a smug grin.

"Ugh so now you're hating on snowboarders too," Caroline said in her shrill voice," is there anyone you don't hate?"

"I don't hate them I just think it's a stupid hobby," I said defiantly.

"More like you tried it and fell on your ass so now you make fun of it to mask the fact that you just sucked," Elena said giggling.

"I didn't fall I just didn't feel like doing it so I didn't try," I said defending myself.

"Oh please Salvatore," Klaus said laughing from the drivers seat," we all know you just don't want us to know you aren't as cool as you pretend to be."

"I can attest to that," Caroline said smirking.

"Yeah well nobody asked you blondie," I said annoyed.

"Hey you ought to be nice to my girlfriend," Klaus said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Yeah we are driving you an hour out of town so you can get to the airport," Caroline said in an annoyed tone," the least you can do is be nice."

"Well if I'd known you were coming I would have walked," I said bitterly.

"Okay let's all calm down and get along," Elena said intervening," how about Damon and Caroline stop talking to each other."

"Sounds peachy," I said smirking at her and she rolled her eyes. The rest of the drive was spent watching Caroline and Klaus argue over the radio like an old married couple, and I kept sneaking peeks at Elena when she wasn't looking. I'm not sure if it's possible, but I swear she's gotten more beautiful. I've spent the majority of this past week stressing about seeing Stefan again mainly because I don't really know what to say. We haven't seen each other since our mom's funeral when he was still using and we got in a screaming match that Elena had to break up. I wrote him one letter while he was away at boarding school so I could apologize, but in his drug induced haze I don't know if he ever even read it or remembers getting it. Klaus pulled up to the loading zone and waved goodbye as Elena and I grabbed all of our bags and made our way inside.

"God I hate airport security," she groaned as we stood in line," like I'm a 16 year old suburban white girl who's proudest achievements are a few successful school pranks and a gold card at Starbucks. I highly doubt I'd even know how to get a bomb onto a plane."

"Lena you've seen Meet the Parents you can't say bomb in an airport," I said teasingly.

"Well we aren't technically on the plane yet," she said with a smug grin," and he only got in trouble when he was on the actual plane."

"Well I guess you got me," I said playfully rolling my eyes. After we finally made it through security and to our gate we took a seat waiting to board the plane.

"I'm so tired," Elena said resting her head on my shoulder," I just want to get to our hotel and sleep."

"Well it's a few hours ahead there so you'll get extra time tonight," I said smiling at her, and secretly enjoying being so close to her. A half hour later we boarded our flight and sat down. I looked over at Elena who smiled at me, I think it's going to be a good trip.

* * *

**One thing I forgot to tell you guys is that I posted all of Damon and Elena's outfits on my polyvore my username is emilygasper so check it out if you want to!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so here's chapter 9! This chapter is the trip to Colorado and a major piece of the story. It's important to know that Elena is obviously in denial over her feelings, and her and Damon are both resisting because they're scared and don't want to lose each other. I want to thank my beta Mallory and all of you wonderful reviewers! Please keep commenting with your opinions I love reading them!**

* * *

Chapter 9

DPOV

It was about 8 o'clock Colorado time when Elena and I finally landed. I had hoped we could've slept on the plane, but some little brat behind us wouldn't shutup the entire time. There needs to be an age limit for first class, because I didn't pay that much money to be annoyed for three hours. I also think some people need to take lessons on how to be parents because that kid has officially irritated the living hell out of me.

"I hope there's not a line at the rental car place," Elena said tiredly as we waited for our bags to come around.

"Well our hotel is about an hour from here so you can sleep in the car," I said encouragingly pulling her close.

"Thank you for driving I'm so exhausted I'd probably run us into a mountain," she said yawning.

"You ask I do," I said winking and pulling our suitcases from the baggage claim," I'm easy like that."

"Oh brother," she said playfully rolling her eyes and following me towards the rental car place. Luckily there was no line so we got our SUV quickly and left for the hotel. Elena fell asleep almost instantly so I didn't turn on the radio in fear of waking her. She looks absolutely beautiful when she sleeps, it's the only time I ever really see her at ease. I'd never admit it out loud, but when she sleeps at my apartment I often just study her. She has such flawless features, and I immediately push these thoughts aside knowing I'm treading into wicked territory. When we pulled up to the front of the hotel I didn't want to wake her, but reluctantly I shook her awake.

"Hey we're at the hotel," I said quietly and she looked momentarily confused before realizing where we are and getting out of the car.

"Reservation under Salvatore," I said to the girl at the front desk.

"Awh yes a deluxe room with a king," she said perkily.

"No it was a deluxe with two doubles," I said confused.

"I'm sorry sir it says in our computer that you booked a room with a king," she said keeping her perky demeanor.

"Okay well can we switch," I asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have any other rooms available," she said with a fake apologetic tone.

"It's fine," Elena said grabbing my arm," we sleep in the same bed all the time it doesn't matter. This is the nicest hotel in the area and I want to sleep so let's just get the key."

"Okay," I said sighing and handing the girl my credit card.

"Now will you need someone to help you with your bags," she asked still perky.

"No we can get them," I said before walking back out to the car, paying the valet, and taking our bags up to our floor.

"Oh a bed thank god," Elena said relieved.

"You can have the bathroom first," I said sitting in the arm chair and yawning," I'll go after you."

"Thanks," she said gratefully before pulling a pair of pajamas out of her bag and walking into the bathroom. I pulled off my shoes and jeans leaving me in my boxers and changed into a t-shirt. Elena came out a few minutes later in her pajamas before mumbling a goodnight and climbing into bed.

The Next Morning

"You know you don't have to pretend," Elena said as we drove through the unfamiliar mountain roads.

"I'm not pretending Elena," I said rolling my eyes.

"Damon you're forgetting how well I know you," she said smirking," and I know when you're nervous. It's perfectly rational for you to have some apprehension I mean this is a big deal. You're visiting you're brother that you haven't seen in months in rehab, not to mention that the last time you spoke you almost ripped each others throats out."

"Okay fine I'm a little nervous," I said giving up on pretending. She knows me too well anyways.

"I think he's probably feeling really guilty about the drugs and the fight," she said seriously," and I bet he's even more nervous than you."

"Yeah I know," I said smiling at her," I just hope that we can really talk and it won't be too awkward."

"Well that's why I'm here," she said smiling back," I'll be your buffer. I'll even start off the conversation. We can keep it light at first, you know the usual stuff. We can talk about Mystic Falls and all of it's drama and he can tell us all about him, and then maybe get into the more intense stuff after."

"Have I ever told you how much I like you," I said teasingly.

"Call it a favor in return for you putting your manwhoring lifestyle aside to be in a fake relationship with me," she said grinning.

"The girls in Mystic Falls were getting boring anyways," I lied with an eye roll. To be honest I've really enjoyed this whole pseudo-relationship between Elena and me. I finally got to kiss her, something I've wanted to do for years, and it meant I wouldn't have to watch her with other guys. All of her other boyfriends, fuck-buddies, friends with benefits, whatever you want to call them have stirred up intense feelings of jealousy that I really did not enjoy. I first realized how much I didn't like it when she dated Matt freshman year, but then he broke her heart, and while I wanted to kill him for making her cry, part of me was actually happy about it. But I knew that she would never want to be with me so I used other girls to help me forget, to distract me, but it never truly worked. All it did was help me gain a reputation as the local manwhore and make Elena think I'm some sort of playboy.

"Damn this place is nicer than what I saw in the pictures online," Elena said as we drove towards the rehab center.

"Yeah no wonder Lohan went here," I said pulling into a guest spot.

"So you're aunt and uncle are really paying for all of it," she confused as we got out of the car and walked out into the chilly October air.

"Yeah they're loaded so I don't think it set them back much," I said as we walked towards the entrance.

"Are they nice," she asked slowly," I mean do you like them?"

"They're okay I guess," I said shrugging," they're typical wealthy people. Money runs their lives, they're both pretty vain, and sort of selfish. Although, they're pretty decent parents and they helped out Stefan and I when they could so I don't mind them. I guess I'd consider them slightly nicer than your parents when you were growing up."

"It's kind of sad that they sent Stefan to boarding school," she said as we walked into the large lobby," he'd been through so much and they just sent him away. Everyone knows those schools are just party places for the spawn of the wealthy, that's why my parents never sent Jeremy or I. They think it would turn us into Hiltons, and those are my moms exact words."

"Well it helped my brother wind up in this joint so I'm not a fan," I said stiffly approaching the front desk.

"Hello how can I help you," the woman asked.

"We're here to see my brother Stefan Salvatore," I said gulping as everything became even more realistic.

"Okay just sign your names on the paper and see Gretchen down the hall to my right for your visitors passes," she said pointing down a hallway. The girl sitting at the desk called Stefan to make sure he was comfortable with us being here before giving us passes and sending us to a large room called the lounge. Elena and I sat down at a table waiting for Stefan, and I can't help but feel like I'm visiting Stefan in prison rather than rehab, the only difference being the posh décor and amazingly large windows with picturesque views. I suppose if you need a good place to heal peacefully this would be it. I felt Elena grab my hand and I looked down at her nervously.

"Relax," she said with an encouraging smile. A few more minutes went by before I looked up and saw Stefan walking towards us, and I swear my heart almost beat right out of my chest.

"Stefan you look amazing," Elena said standing up to hug him knowing I'd probably need a minute.

"So do you Gilbert you've gotten even better looking than you were before," he said laughing as Elena rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Hi brother," he said turning to face me.

"Hey you're looking a little less shitty," I said sarcastically as I stood up to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you," he said smiling as we sat back down.

"This place is insanely cool looking," Elena said breaking the silence," what's it like actually living here?"

"Well after detox and intensive therapy it gets fairly fun," he said shrugging with a sarcastic smirk," but the rooms are nice and I like the view. I've even met a couple cool people I'll probably stay in touch with when I'm done."

"So what exactly does one do in rehab," I asked curiously.

"Uh well I wake up and go to group therapy for an hour," he said smirking," which is loads of fun I can assure you. Then we get a few hours of free time before art therapy, which they told me is no longer mandatory so I never go. Have you ever tried to paint? It's fucking hard."

"Art therapy," I said laughing," I can't believe that's a real thing."

"Apparently it's supposed to be helpful," he said chuckling," so what's going on in Mystic Falls?"

"Oh you've missed loads of exciting things," Elena said sarcastically.

"Hey I still miss it," he said chuckling.

"Klaus is in love with Caroline Forbes," I said chuckling still in disbelief over it," bet you never would've seen that coming.

"Oh my god," he said cringing," wait you're joking right?"

"Nope," I said popping the p," and now her and Elena are BFF's."

"We are not BFF's," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh please you had a slumber party last weekend," I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"So what," she said defiantly," are you jealous that I made a new friend?"

"I think he is," Stefan said smirking.

"Oh please," I said with a half smirk," Damon Salvatore does not get jealous."

"You look jealous to me brother," Stefan said chuckling.

"I just think that hanging out with Caroline Forbes is hazardous to Elena's health," I said with my signature smirk," and I care about Elena because she is my best friend."

"It's okay Damon we can still have slumber parties," she said with a mock pout," Caroline doesn't compare to you."

"See now that's what I like to hear," I said defiantly.

"Let's forget about Damon's girly needs for a moment and talk about you," Elena said looking at Stefan, and we did. We spent about an hour chatting about somewhat mindless things, but it still felt good to talk to him. He told us about boarding school and the group of people he got involved with who pressured him into starting with the cocaine, and then the pills. Eventually he started doing it on his own time, needing it just to get through the day. We never got into the knitty-gritty stuff, but I still got to see my brother. He gave us a tour of the place, showing us his room, the state of the art gym and indoor pool, and then walking around the grounds. The place really is remarkable.

"That went really well," Elena said as I drove back towards the hotel later in the afternoon.

"Yeah we didn't get to the serious stuff though," I said sighing.

"Well there's still tomorrow," she said with an encouraging smile," maybe you should come back by yourself so you guys can really talk."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I said nervously.

"Damon you can do this," she said earnestly," I know you hate talking about serious things, but you have to do it at some point. Tomorrow is your last chance before we leave."

"I know you're right," I said sighing.

"Of course I'm right," she said smirking at me.

"So what do you want to do now," I asked changing the subject.

"Well I'm kind of hungry," she said looking through her phone," but later on we should do something fun, I'm looking at this website that lists cool things to do in Denver."

"Is it a blank webpage," I asked sarcastically.

"Well it might as well be," she said laughing," but it says there's this decent nightclub downtown called Beta. We could go there later they're having a Vampire theme tonight, it sounds cool."

"You bring your fake id," I asked winking at her.

"I don't leave home without it," she said smiling," did you bring yours?"

"Oh I definitely don't leave home without it," I said smirking at her.

"Well according to this map there's a huge outdoor mall down the street from our hotel with a ton of places to eat so let's park the car and walk there. We can eat and I can buy an outfit for later," she said enthusiastically.

"Any opportunity to shop huh Gilbert," I said shaking my head.

"It says here they have a John Varvatos so don't be a hypocrite when I know you wont be able to stay away," she said laughing.

EPOV

After Damon and I ate lunch I walked around the mall and found the perfect top and a cross necklace to go with the Vampire theme for tonight. I already have the shoes, and the skirt thanks to my obsessive need to over pack. The top that I found is black and red lace, and it borderlines on lingerie, but I couldn't resist. I also couldn't help but think about the fact that it'll have an effect on Damon. I found the John Varvatos store and just as I had predicted Damon was in there standing in line with yet another V-neck to add to his collection.

"Damon you already have that shirt," I said confused.

"Yeah but I forgot to bring it and I want to wear it tonight, plus it never hurts to get duplicates," he said shrugging.

"You're quite possibly the most vein guy I have ever met," I said giggling. He simply rolled his eyes because he knows I'm right. After he paid we walked back to the hotel to get ready, and I happily looked at myself in the mirror upon finishing. The outfit works perfect for the Vampire theme, but it also leaves little to the imagination while still leaving me at least slightly classy. The laced top goes perfectly with my laced tight-fitting mini skirt and stiletto ankle boots. I curled my hair and applied dark makeup to my eyes with a thick layer of mascara.

"Lena are you ready," Damon shouted from the room," because I've been ready for over an hour."

"You're a guy all you have to do is get dressed," I said walking out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice Damon's eyes lingering on me as they grew slightly wide. I felt myself blushing as he stared.

"You look great," he said quickly looking away and getting up from the bed. He's clad in black head to toe with his usual leather jacket and combat boots. Gorgeous and mysterious as usual.

"So do you," I said before clearing my throat and following him out the door and down to a cab. The drive was only a few minutes long, and we pulled up to the crowded nightclub quickly. Damon held out his hand helping me out of the cab, and I took it feeling slightly dizzy from his touch as he looped his arm through mine. I don't know how much longer I can take this, and I need a drink like right now. Damon slipped the bouncer a hundred dollar bill and we showed him our fake id's before getting stamped so we could drink. The inside is dark black with red lights and loud blaring music, and it's insanely crowded. There's a huge dance floor with people dancing and grinding to the music, and thankfully a fully stocked bar.

"Let's drink," I said walking towards the bar.

"Sounds like a plan," he said smirking.

"Tequila and keep them coming," I said to the bartender.

"Bourbon," Damon said giving the guy a bill to cover us for the night. When he handed me the drink I downed it quickly, then another, then another, and then I lost count. I lost track of both time and drinks and Damon had gotten up with some slutty brunette a while ago, and I noticed some blonde guy staring at me from the other side of the bar. A few minutes later he walked over and sat down next to me. Normally I'd have a little fun, not that I'd just fuck someone I don't know, because my previous one night stands were at least with guys from school who I knew weren't homicidal maniacs, and at least I knew their last names. This guy is good looking, I'll give him that, but he's also a little cheesy, and in my drunken hazy state all I can think about is how much I want Damon.

"Hey beautiful," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. It's only hot when Damon does it.

"Don't do that," I said stumbling over my words not really knowing what I had intended to say. He said something back to me, but I wasn't listening, I was too busy staring at Damon and that skank and wanting to stop them from dancing. He had his hands all over her body, and there's nothing I would give more than to trade places with her.

"Hey," the guy said putting his hand on my leg," why you drinking all alone?"

"I'm not here alone," I said shoving his hand off of my leg and getting up off the stool. Unfortunately, I got up too fast and stumbled a little bit.

"Woah there beautiful maybe you shouldn't be walking right now," he said steadying me.

"Don't touch me," I said pushing him away, but in my drunken state it did nothing, he kept his hands on me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Damon said pulling the guy away from me.

"I was helping her out man Jesus I didn't realize she had a date," he said turning around to walk away.

"Did he do anything to you," Damon asked grabbing my shoulders with a concerned expression on his face.

"No he was just hitting on me nothing too scary," I said giggling and stumbling over my heels.

"How much more have you had to drink since I got up," he asked slightly amused.

"A lot," I said giggling again and running my hands down the front of his t-shirt. I could feel his toned chest through the fabric, and it made me even tinglier than I already am from the alcohol.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel," he said wrapping his arm around me to keep me steady.

"No I don't," I said cupping his face," at least just not yet."

"Elena…," he said anxiously and obviously slightly confused at how close in proximity our bodies are right now, mainly because I'm pressing myself against him. I can't help it.

"Damon I just want to have fun," I said running my fingers through his hair," I want to dance."

"Elena Gilbert are you asking me to dance with you," he said sarcastically, but his eyes were boring right into mine.

"Only if you intend to do it right," I said playfully. He smirked before looping his fingers through mine and pulling me towards the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me close as we moved against each other to the beat of the music without a care in the world. He slowly pulled me closer before he spun me around running his hands down the side of my body to the rhythm. I slowly started grinding against him, and that's when I felt it. The bulge in his pants, and the thought of him becoming aroused because of me only turns me on even more. I've had so much to drink that all of my reasoning has gone out the window, and my desire is all I can think about. At this exact moment I don't care about the consequences I just need him as close to me as humanly possible. Needing friction I turned back around as we rolled our hips against each other, looking into each other's eyes. I pressed my hands against his chest as he stilled his movements slightly as our hips fit together like two missing puzzle pieces. His lips only centimeters from mine, and at this point pretending that we're still dancing is a useless and pathetic excuse because our movements are not going to the beat of the music at all, but rather a rhythm that's all our own. He slowly brought one of his hands from my lower back, down the curve of my ass and to the back of my thigh coaxing me to wrap it around him as we kept moving together all while giving me an insanely sexy look. His bulge came into contact with my core and I moaned clutching his shoulders as we literally dry humped on the dance floor. He moved both of his hands back to the curve of my ass and squeezed pressing me closer to him and I lost it.

"Damon," I cried and before I knew it he silenced me with a kiss. I returned it with everything I had, dropping my leg to steady myself and run my fingers through his hair as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. It was the most intense moment of my life, which is really saying something compared to the past kisses we've shared. This one was different; it was fueled by desire and need. It wasn't for the sake of anyone but us; we're the ones that want it, that need it. Standing in the middle of the dance floor our tongues battled for dominance as his hands moved up and down my body only pulling away for moments to breathe and connecting our mouths again.

"Back to the hotel," I managed to get out between kisses and he understood as he took my hand pulling me from the dance floor and out to the chilly night air. We hurriedly hailed a taxi climbing inside.

"Teatro Hotel," Damon said to the driver as I pulled him towards me kissing him passionately again, neither of us caring about the driver in the front seat. When the car pulled to a stand still Damon paid him quickly and helped me out of the cab and into the hotel. I felt myself needing to lean on him I've had so much to drink, and the second we entered the elevator he attacked me with his lips again pushing me up against the wall and molding our mouths together up until we hit our floor. The second we made it safely back into our room I pushed him against the door pressing kisses along his neck and licking around his earlobe. He growled grabbing my ass and picking me up so I could wrap my legs around him. Our lips never left each other's as he carried me to the bed laying me down carefully and pressing his body against mine. I moved my hands to his shoulders pushing his leather jacket from his body. He shrugged it off all while peppering open-mouthed kisses along my neck and I moaned as his mouth moved down between the valley of my breasts above my top. He moved his hands down my body and around so he could unzip me and toss the top aside revealing my black lace bra.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in my ear before claiming my lips again. I ran my hands down his back and under his shirt feeling his smooth skin before helping him pull it off completely. Our kisses grew more and more urgent as the wetness pooled between my legs dampening my panties even further. Almost as if he could read my mind I felt his thumb brush along the outside of my underwear and I moaned jerking my hips up off the bed. He slithered down my body pulling my skirt off and moving aside the black lace covering my most intimate area running his finger along my slit eliciting another loud moan from me. I watched as he licked his finger clean, and I needed more.

"I need to fuck you so bad," I said slurring my words straddling him and running my hands down his chest. He looked at me concerned as I spoke as if a sudden realization had just hit him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said resting his forehead against mine and shaking his head in disappointment.

"What," I said confused and slightly upset.

"Elena you're insanely drunk right now," he said rubbing his thumb over my chin," I'm taking advantage of you. I can't do this, not when you'll regret it tomorrow."

"But I want you so bad," I said desperately clutching his shoulders," why are you doing this? Do you just not want to?"

"Fuck Elena I want this so bad," he said pushing me to lay down so I was no longer straddling him," but not like this, we can't."

"No Damon you don't understand," I said sitting up and trying to pull him towards me, but he shied away.

"I can't be this selfish with you Elena," he said practically shouting and standing up off the bed," you know you would hate me if I let you go through with this."

"You're being dumb," I said trying to get off the bed but finding myself a little too dizzy to do so. Now I see why he's saying I'm so drunk, but I'm still willing and I want this.

"No I'm not Elena you need to go to sleep," he said pushing me away and walking into the bathroom. All I could do was lay there, and then the tears came. He had rejected me, he doesn't want me. I literally threw myself at him, but it wasn't enough. Everything Caroline said was off base, he doesn't love me at all. He's my friend, that's all he wants to be. I tried to stop crying, but I can't. I'm just laying here in a pool of my own patheticness, then before I knew it everything went black and I passed out.

* * *

**So that was pretty crazy I know! This version of Elena isn't something we've really seen in the story so far, and she's REALLY drunk. You know how they say drinking makes a person honest, so it made Elena finally forget about the consequences and act on what she wanted. We'll have to see how this effects them in the future! Please review! An don't forget to check out Damon and Elena's outfits on my polyvore username 'emilygasper'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone so here's chapter 10! This is dealing with the aftermath of what happened in the last chapter. It's mainly a view into Damon and Elena's minds and what's really going on in their heads. Hopefully you like it please leave reviews! Also I started a new story it's called "Masks" so please check it out if you have a chance!**

* * *

Chapter 10

DPOV

I don't know what the hell I just did. Elena was ready for me, she wanted me, and god she was so damn wet. I swear to god I'm a fucking masochist. All I can do right now is pace across the bathroom, and thankfully this room contains a large one because it wastes a little more time for the pacing. I have wanted Elena for so long, and here I was about to finally have what I've wanted, what I've needed, and I walk away. I don't know how long I've been pacing, probably at least 20 minutes, yet I'm still hard as a rock; I need a fucking cold shower. I hurriedly took off my clothes and hopped in shuddering under the cold temperature. When it did it's job I got out, wrapped myself in a towel, and sat on the floor for a while brooding. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself; this is all my fault. I kissed her knowing how much she'd had to drink. I helped her get her clothes off, I wanted to have sex with her more than I wanted air to breathe. She has to be out by now with the amount she had to drink, she always passes out. I know because I've carried her home too many times to count. I slowly opened the door peeking into the room, and I'm right she is sprawled out across the bed out like a light. I walked in slipping on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and settling for the armchair rather than the bed. It's too weird to sleep in the same bed as her right now. After a while I drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning

All I've been doing is staring at her, most of the night. I slept for maybe an hour at most. She's passed out across the bed in her underwear, the matching set of black lace that I so badly wanted to rip from her body before making her scream, but I didn't. The willpower it took to walk away from her is something I don't think I'll ever understand. I'm not even sure how much she's going to remember, and now that I think about it I don't know why I kissed her in the club. It wasn't as if I suddenly realized how wasted she was when we were in bed and I stopped, she could hardly even stand before we danced, but I did it anyways. I suppose I could blame it on the three glasses of bourbon I had, I mean I was a little tipsy, but I knew full well what I was doing. Elena was practically throwing herself at me, and I should've known it wasn't right from the start because that's not like her. Now I've got a huge mess on my hands, and I don't know how to handle it.

"I can't fucking try to get back to sleep," I said silently to myself getting up from the chair. It's about 7 in the morning now, so I quietly got dressed for the day and made my way downstairs for some coffee. After I ate a doughnut and fulfilled my dire need for caffeine I grabbed a sparkling water and a packet of Aspirin for Elena. I wrote her a quick note telling her I went to see Stefan, and left the hotel. I had decided yesterday that I would take her advice and talk to my brother alone today, but now after last night I don't think there's any other option. I took the long way to the rehab center since I have time to kill, and I thought that the Colorado wilderness would be calming or some shit, but I don't feel any better so I pulled up right at 10 am and went in to see Stefan.

"Hey big brother," he said walking towards me with a smile on his face," no Elena today?"

"Uh nope just me," I said uncomfortably.

"Oh shit what happened," he asked rolling his eyes.

"What makes you think something happened," I asked defiantly.

"Because whenever something's bothering you the snarkiness tends to dissipate," he said smirking at me," like right now."

"It's not a big deal something just sort of happened last night," I said awkwardly.

"What did you finally sleep together," he asked grinning.

"Why would you think that," I asked annoyed.

"Oh please like it isn't obvious you two want to jump each other's bones," he said chuckling.

"Well we didn't sleep together," I said narrowing my eyes at him," she just got a little too drunk and then things between us got a little out of hand, but I stopped it before anything could really happen."

"Why would you stop it if it's obviously what you both want," he asked confused.

"Because she was drunk as a skunk and I didn't want to take advantage of her," I said defending myself," and she would've woken up the next morning feeling guilty and regretful and it would've ruined our friendship because she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from blaming me."

"Okay I get it," he said putting his hands up in mock defeat," but come on how much longer are you two going to play this game? It's so fucking obvious to everyone that you're into each other god just admit it already."

"It's a lot more complicated then that," I said angrily," you wouldn't get it. Can we please just change the subject?"

"Yeah fine I'm sorry," he said apologetically. I know he means well, hell I've had this conversation enough times to know that everyone means well, but it's all just so damn complicated.

EPOV

Jesus fucking Christ. Did Miley Cyrus come through here with her wrecking ball and hit me across the head? Because I'm about 99% sure that's the only explanation for this pounding and painful headache. Thank the good lord for inventing thick hotel curtains because sunlight sounds like death right about now. I slowly sat up looking around the dimly lit room, and then I noticed a bottle of sparkling water and some Aspirin on top of a note on the bedside table.

_Hey I left to see Stefan and should be back later this afternoon, I hope you feel okay. Feel free to order room service or whatever you want and charge it to my card. We should talk later._

_Damon_

That's when it all came back to me, everything that happened last night. I literally threw myself at Damon; we almost had sex. Then he wrote me a note saying "we should talk later". What does that mean? He probably thinks I'm a crazy person. I shouldn't have had so much to drink knowing that I wanted Damon and knowing the effect an immeasurable amount of tequila has on me. I don't know whether I should scream or cry, but I need to talk to someone who will listen.

"Elena," Caroline said answering the phone confused," what's going on?"

"Everything is a total mess," I said frantically.

"Okay what's going on," she asked concerned," is this about Damon?"

"Of course it's about Damon," I said trying not to cry," it's always about Damon."

"Alright calm down just tell me what happened," she said sympathetically.

"Last night I got really drunk and literally threw myself at him," I said cringing at the memory," we were making out and clothes were coming off and we almost had sex, but then he pushed me away. I mean, first of all I can't believe I would do that it's so embarrassing. Second, he doesn't even want me, he pushed me away like garbage."

"Elena he did not push you away like garbage," she said sternly," he probably just didn't want to take advantage of you. Trust me, he wants you so bad he might as well sport a hard on every time you're in the same room."

"Caroline you weren't there," I said finally letting one stray tear fall," he literally pushed me off of him."

"Elena he wouldn't do that unless he had a logical reason to," she said sighing," I promise you the boy is in love with you. Just how much did you have to drink?"

"Well I lost count of tequila shots," I said slightly embarrassed," I was a bit of a hot mess."

"If Damon and you were in reverse positions would you have done it," she asked defiantly," because I don't think you would. There's multiple reasons that messy drunken hotel room sex would've been a bad idea for you guys."

"Okay I know you're right," I said groaning," it's just so embarrassing. He rejected me, and to be honest I'm relieved we didn't go through with it because you're right it would've been a horrible situation, but that doesn't change the fact that he didn't want me."

"Elena you're seriously the hottest girl in school," she said as if it were obvious.

"What no I'm not," I said confused.

"Lena trust me," she said seriously," that's why Katherine hates you so much, she's jealous. I know for a fact that all of the cheerleaders are intimidated by you. Not to mention that you have a fabulous wardrobe, and you know he likes your personality or you wouldn't be friends."

"You're pretty good with the pep talks," I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah well it's true," she said sincerely," so stop thinking so low of yourself."

"Thanks Care," I said smiling into the phone," I should go. I really need to shower and eat something."

"Okay well call me if you have another freak out," she said with a small laugh.

"Hopefully that won't happen," I said sighing before hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath. I need to be able to handle this calmly and rationally. I took the Aspirin, showered and cleaned myself up, and ordered a sandwich from room service. I kept flipping through the TV channels and going through my phone, but nothing seemed to cure the boredom. When I heard someone opening the door my heart almost jumped out of my chest. I know I have to face him eventually, but now I just want to hide under the bed and avoid it forever, but that's not how life works. He walked through the doors clad in his usual dark fashionable attire and his piercingly blue eyes meeting mine immediately.

"Uh hey," he said walking a little bit further into the room," did you get my note?"

"Yeah," I said nodding uncomfortably," thanks for the hangover essentials."

"Figured you'd need them," he said shrugging," so have you packed yet?"

"Yeah I'm all ready to head out," I said fiddling with the sleeves of my hoodie," so how's Stefan?"

"He's good it went good today," he said getting his bags together and making sure he had everything," we really got a chance to talk about our mom and our fight and everything. Turns out he never got that letter I sent him after he left."

"Well I guess that's a good sign since it means he didn't ignore you," I said trying to give him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah," he said nodding with a small smile. An uncomfortable silence settled between us, both of us afraid to speak first. I've never been in a more awkward situation ever in my life.

"So do you want to get going," I asked getting up from the bed.

"Uh yeah we should," he said grabbing our bags and walking out the door. We checked out and got into the rental car taking off towards the airport.

"Look Elena about last night..," he said shaking his head slowly.

"I'm so sorry I was such a mess," I said interrupting him.

"I'm sorry too," he said sighing," I knew you had too much to drink and I should've known that from the start."

"Let's just put it behind us," I said nervously tucking aside a piece of my hair. He nodded before focusing back on the road, but I think he and I both know that we can't simply put it behind us. Right now all I want is to be home in my bed, which surprises me because I very rarely miss home. I think I just need a place where I can escape and collect my thoughts without having to look at him sitting next to me. I hate not knowing what he's thinking; it's these moments where I wish I could just read his mind. Does he think that I'm some desperate whore? I wouldn't blame him. Damon has always been the type of guy to take whatever he could get as far as girls were concerned, that's why he's earned the reputation he has when it comes to the opposite sex. Looking at all the girls he's taken advantage of it makes me wonder why he was so deadest against having me. I shouldn't be this upset, I know what he did was the right decision. I just wonder why he did it. You don't almost have sex with your best friend and simply move on, that's not how life works. Nothing about last night has changed anything for me, there's still the familiar lingering sexual tension, and I still want him. The trouble is that I'm a lot less confident about how much he wants me. According to Caroline it's obvious that he does, but I don't know if that's true anymore. Maybe I've been friend-zoned. I've always felt fairly confident in my looks, I'm fortunate that I have long legs and stay easily toned so I know I have a decent body, but maybe Damon just isn't interested. I suppose it's all for the best, a relationship beyond friendship between Damon and I is a recipe for disaster anyways.

DPOV

Everything between Elena and I is horribly awkward. We agreed in the car that we'd simply move past what happened last night, but obviously we both know that's complete and utter bullshit. That's why we've been on a three-hour plane ride and not spoken a word to each other; this isn't how Elena and I work. She's my best friend, my partner in crime, we always have fun together, but it's changed. The dynamic has changed. I hate that it has to be like this, and what I hate even more is how guilty I feel. When did I become such a fucking martyr? All I know is that if I hadn't kissed her when we were dancing everything would be fine right now. We wouldn't be standing outside the airport loading zone standing like a couple of idiots that don't speak a word to each other.

"Go ahead and take shotgun," I said politely to her when Klaus pulled up.

"Hey mates," he said enthusiastically as we got in the car," how was the trip?"

"Uh it was good," I said clearing my throat," yeah Stefan's doing pretty good and it was nice to see him."

"That's good," he said smiling as we drove back towards Mystic Falls. Klaus and I made small talk through out the drive, but Elena stayed silent, and I could tell Klaus was a little confused by it. When he dropped her off at her house she waved goodbye denying my offer to help her with her bags and going inside.

"Okay what the bloody hell is going on," he asked when I moved to the front seat and he took off towards my apartment.

"It's a long story," I said shrugging not in the mood to talk about it.

"Oh come on mate just tell me what happened," he said slightly aggravated.

"Elena and I kind of hooked up in Colorado okay," I said in an annoyed tone," she was beyond drunk and when things started going too far I stopped it. We apologized and stuff, but it's just really weird now."

"You actually pulled the gentleman card and pushed away a hot drunk and willing girl," he said surprised.

"It wasn't just some girl it was Elena and if I hadn't things would be even worse right now," I said running my hand through my hair.

"That's fucking stupid mate," he said shaking his head," the girl obviously wants you or she wouldn't have tried to get with you. She probably is just too nervous to say anything because you're friends. YOU LIKE EACH OTHER. Do I have to spell it out or are you just being an idiot on purpose?"

"I'm not an idiot okay just drop it," I said frustrated," please I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then be a girl about it," he said as we pulled up to my place.

"Thanks for the ride Klaus," I said narrowing my eyes at him grabbing my bags and heading upstairs to my apartment. I dropped them on the floor not in the mood to unpack, grabbed a beer, and plopped down on the couch. How could things get so shitty in a matter of 24 hours? I know I love Elena, I'm insanely in love with her, and I want nothing more than to have sex with her. I want to take her over and over again until she can't move anymore, and maybe someday I'll get my chance, but until then I wasn't willing to allow our first time to happen the way it almost did. With her waking up naked and confused and angry with me for allowing it to happen. All I can think about is the way she looked last night, her eyes filled with lust, and that goddamn underwear. Black lace. I've always imagined her as the type to wear fancy lingerie, and the fact that I'm right only makes it harder. Imagining what it's like to really kiss her and feel her skin beneath my fingers is no longer a distant memory, I know what it's like, and I want it so bad. I want all of her. I want to be able to kiss and lick every inch of her body until she's putty in my hands and all she can do is beg for me to take her. I was so close last night to peeling off her panties and diving in, but I didn't. I had to be fucking chivalrous. Damon Salvatore. Fucking knight in shining armor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so here's chapter 11! This deals with going back to their real lives after what happened in Colorado and seeing how it's effected them. Obviously we know they like each other, they're just being stubborn and stupid, but they won't be able to simply get back to normal, and you'll see that through the next couple chapters. They also haven't really discussed what happened so I think they're kind of on slightly different pages. As usual a big thank you to my beta Mallory and all you lovely reviewers out there. Please keep reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 11

EPOV

The second I got out of Klaus' car I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, I can enter the confines of my bedroom and coil into a pathetic little ball without having to face Damon again. I hurriedly made my way up the stairs with my luggage grateful that my parents won't be home until tomorrow so I can have at least one night of peace.

"Hey Jer," I said knocking on my brothers open door announcing myself.

"Hey how was your trip," he asked sitting up from his bed with a small smile.

"Uh it was good," I said forcing a smile," I'm just tired."

"Okay well you have a visitor," he said smirking," Caroline Forbes came over so I sent her to wait for you in your bedroom."

"Caroline's here," I asked him confused.

"Yeah she said she thought you'd need a friend tonight," he said furrowing his eyebrows," is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah just Caroline being dramatic," I said brushing him off," I'll see you later."

I should've known Caroline would be here, she's been worrying about me like she's my own mother. I suppose I should just appreciate the fact that I have a new friend outside of Damon, it wasn't healthy how much I depended on him anyways, and now that he's the source of my problems I can't exactly go to him for help.

"Elena you're home," Caroline said excitedly jumping up from my lounge chair to hug me.

"Uh hi Caroline," I said dropping my luggage and hugging her back.

"I hope you aren't mad that I came I can leave if you want I just thought maybe you'd need someone to talk to," she said sheepishly as she pulled away from me.

"No I'm not mad at all," I said smiling gratefully," I'm a little relieved actually."

"Well I suppose you want to shower and change after your trip," she said sitting down at the end of my bed," but maybe after we can talk."

"Yeah I need to get the smell of airplane off me," I said sighing and walking towards my bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes tossing them in the hamper before stepping under the hot spray of the shower relieved at the feeling of the hot water cascading down my back. After hurriedly washing my hair and body I stepped out combing through my wet hair and wrapping the towel around my body. When I walked back into my room Caroline was gone so I changed into my pajamas before walking out into the hall and spotting her coming up the stairs with food in her hands.

"What's all this," I asked with a puzzled grin.

"I figured this talk would be better with junk food," she said smiling and dropping everything on my bed," so here have an Oreo."

"Thanks," I said smiling and sitting down across from her on the bed and taking the cookie.

"So what went down with you and Damon after we hung up," she asked curiously," did you talk or just awkwardly ignore each other? I could see it going either way."

"We talked a little but it was pointless," I said taking a bite out of the cookie," we basically just apologized and decided to put it behind us, but that's not possible, I think we both know that. It was a short conversation on the way to the airport and we hardly uttered a word to each other on the plane ride or drive home."

"Yeah I kind of figured it would make things weird," she said sympathetically," but this is one of those things that takes time. If you truly want to put it behind you and stay friends you'll have to talk about it eventually, but sometimes you just need to spend some time apart before that happens. I know you're humiliated, but I'm sure he is too it isn't like he wasn't reciprocating from what you told me he wanted it too he just decided to be a gentleman."

"Do you really think that's what it is," I asked her confused," he was being a gentleman? Because I think he just came to the realization that he didn't want to be with me."

"Elena if you say Damon doesn't want you one more time I will literally hit you up side the head," she said rolling her eyes," because that boy has got it so bad he might as well write 'I'm in love with Elena Gilbert' across his forehead. I know it, Klaus knows it, and god the whole damn school knows it. Why do you think nobody was surprised to hear you guys were dating? Because no two people make it obvious they want each other more than you and Damon."

"You're a very up-front person Caroline," I said smirking at her.

"Yeah well I'm not going to lie to you," she said shrugging," and I get that you're scared, hell I'm sure he is too. You need to realize that he isn't just your friend, he's so much more than that."

"But he's been my best friend since kindergarten Caroline," I said pleadingly," literally we've been through it all together and yeah I've always had a bit of a thing for him, but I mean what girl doesn't? He's totally gorgeous, he has those amazing blue eyes that make you melt, and god those abs."

"Elena," she said smirking at me," you're seriously in such denial it kills me."

"Well at least by being in denial I don't have to risk losing the best friend I've ever had," I said sadly.

"Look Elena the best lovers are people who are also your best friend," she said enthusiastically," the fact that you've been so close for so long and know each other so well would only make your romantic relationship that much better. And if you're afraid of not having him as your friend remember you've got me."

"Really," I asked shyly.

"Well duh," she said smiling and rolling her eyes dramatically," we've gotten pretty close lately and I'd consider you to be one of my closest friends."

"You too Caroline," I said smiling and nodding," I guess it's just been a while since I've had friends that are girls. I kind of forgot how it works."

"Don't get me wrong I love boys but they're also clueless creatures," she said giggling," you need another girl around. Plus, you can't really talk to boys about boys."

"This is true," I said grinning," speaking of boys how are you and Klaus? I hope he's being good to you."

"He's amazing," she said with a huge smile on her face," seriously I never knew a relationship could be so perfect. He makes me feel so loved, and I trust him completely, which I never had with Tyler. Not to mention that the sex is remarkable."

"I'm happy you're happy, but did not need to know that," I said scrunching my nose up.

"Oh come on sex is an important part of any relationship," she said shrugging," plus it's always better when you're in love. It's just a way to connect with someone on an intimate level, for the first time I actually understand where the phrase 'making love' comes from. I always thought that was so cheesy before, but I get it now."

"I've never had that," I said lowering my gaze," I've never been in love with any of the guys I slept with. I mean, I really liked Matt and that's why I lost my virginity to him, but I didn't love him. All the other guys were merely distractions I guess, after what Matt did to me I didn't want to be in a relationship again."

"What exactly happened with you and Matt," she asked curiously.

"Well we dated for like 4 months freshman year," I said grabbing another cookie," and I really liked him. He was my first everything. I really thought I liked him so after we'd been together a little while I decided I was ready to have sex with him. He dumped me a week later, and on my birthday. He didn't care about me at all he was just using me the entire time."

"That's awful," she said sympathetically.

"Yeah well I'd still take him over Mason Lockwood," I said frowning.

"Mason just sees you as a game," she said rolling her eyes," he likes the chase, and you present a challenge. He thinks he'll eventually get you to want him and that gives him satisfaction."

"Yeah well it'll be a cold day in hell before I even touch him," I said scowling.

"Damon would break every bone in his body if you did," she said with a proud smirk.

"Damon would break every bone in his body no matter what the reason if he could," I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Nothing fuels a man's rage like jealousy Elena," she said defiantly.

"Maybe so but Damon doesn't get jealous," I said pointedly.

"Whatever you say Elena," she said still smirking.

"Let's watch a movie and you can stop spouting nonsense at me," I said turning away from her and flipping on the TV.

"Poor naive Elena Gilbert," she said sarcastically giggling at me as I glared at her.

Thankfully she didn't press the issue again and after a screening of Easy A and stuffing myself with enough junk food to last a lifetime we fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to the pounding of rain outside and Caroline snoring softly with her stuffed pig clutched tightly in her arms.

"Hey wake up," I said shaking her as she slowly started to stir.

"Ugh no I hate Mondays," she said groaning.

"I'm not too fond of them either," I said yawning.

"Do you mind if I use your shower," she asked slowly sitting up.

"Yeah go ahead I showered last night so I'm not gonna use it," I said gesturing towards the bathroom with my arm before tiredly getting out of bed and walking towards my closet to decide on an outfit. I can't help myself from feeling nervous about going to school today, I'll have to see Damon, and the idea of having to face him makes my stomach churn. I pulled out black jeans with a long sleeve shirt, my leather jacket, and boots adding a scarf and hat. When Caroline and I were both ready we made our way downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast before she left and I waited for Jeremy so we could leave too. When he came downstairs he had a curious expression on his face until I pulled out of the driveway.

"Care to explain why you're looking at me like that," I asked him smirking.

"I'm just confused," he said shrugging," I mean you had a sleepover with Caroline Forbes, and she said you needed a friend so obviously you were upset about something. What's going on? Did something happen in Denver? Did you and Damon break up? Are you pregnant?"

"Oh my god no none of that is true Jeremy," I said looking at him with wide eyes," honestly Damon and I just had a stupid fight in Colorado and I called Caroline because I needed to talk to someone. You know how dramatic she is, she made a big deal about it and came over to make sure I was okay, it's really nothing."

"What did Damon do," he asked frowning.

"I don't want to talk about honestly it was just a lame disagreement," I said trying to get him to drop the subject.

"Okay," he said eyeing me skeptically," well you know if he hurt you I'll kick his ass."

"That's sweet Jeremy but he'd kill you," I said giggling.

"Well maybe but it's the thought that counts," he said smirking.

"I appreciate the offer," I said smirking back at him as we pulled into the school parking lot. It's still pouring rain with the occasional roar of thunder, my favorite kind if weather. Since we're already running late I opened my umbrella and hurried into school barely making it to my physics class the second the bell rang.

"You're cutting it close Ms. Gilbert," Mr. Simon said eyeing me as I took my seat.

"Well I'm here on time aren't I," I said annoyed as I sat down dropping my crumpled wet umbrella on the floor next to me. Damon was already in his seat and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Hey Gilbert," he said turning towards me as Mr. Simon took attendance.

"Hi Damon," I said awkwardly smiling as I tucked some hair behind my ear.

"So you clear with your parents about Colorado," he asked pressing his lips together," they didn't find out did they?"

"No they weren't even home they get back today," I said with a half smile.

"Salvatore," Mr. Simon said calling Damon's name for attendance.

"Present," he said with his signature smirk that I love so much. I rested my head on my hand propped up on my elbow, unable to break my gaze from him. He has on a blue Henley under his leather jacket and I can't help but think about how much it brings out his eyes. No matter what he wears he looks perfect, but I love him in blue, or black. Actually, I'd rather see him in nothing at all, but that won't be happening anytime soon.

"Ms. Gilbert," Mr. Simon said pulling me from my day daydream.

"Yeah," I said quickly facing forward.

"I was asking if you could tell me what string theory is," he said looking at me and adjusting his glasses.

"Uh I don't know," I said nervously biting my lip.

"Well maybe if you spent more time listening to the lesson and less time staring at Mr. Salvatore you'd be able to tell me the answer," he said smugly eliciting a few laughs rom the other students and making me turn beat red. I fucking hate Mr. Simon.

"Sorry," I said annoyed and unable to stop myself from glaring at him angrily. I purposely made sure not to look anywhere close to Damon's direction for the rest of class. When the bell rang I hurriedly got out of my seat, but Mr. Simon stopped me asking me to come to his desk.

"Look I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention it won't happen again," I said sighing and looking at him pleadingly.

"Well I certainly hope it won't," he said pointedly," but that's not all I need to speak with you about. Your grade in this class is inexcusable Elena, you're failing after that last test, and you need to pass this class to fulfill your 11th grade science requirement. I'm sure you don't want to wind up in summer school, or taking it next year as a senior with all of the kids younger than you."

"I'm failing," I said with a disappointed sigh," I thought I had a C."

"Well you did before the last chapter test," he said folding his hands," you're grade was so low it brought you down to an F. I know this subject can be hard, but you need to study, or perhaps get a tutor. Either way we have a quiz tomorrow so make sure you're ready."

"Okay I'll figure something out," I said glumly as I exited the classroom. I ran into Damon who was standing by the door waiting for me, which is a good sign. If he were mad or uncomfortable with me he probably wouldn't have waited.

"Hey what did Simon want," he asked curiously," he wasn't seriously bugging you for not knowing an answer was he?"

"No he was telling me that I'm failing his class and I need to raise my grade," I said disappointed.

"Oh," he said dropping his smile," I can help you if you want."

"Damon Salvatore when have you ever studied," I asked him smirking as we made our way down the hall.

"I don't study but I happen to be really good at physics," he said shrugging when I stopped at my locker," I got an A on the last test and all I did was read a little the night before."

"You really are miraculous you know that," I said turning to face him. It's true, he's too smart for his own good. I don't know how he does it.

"I'm aware," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well I suppose I could use some help," I said sighing and ignoring his cockiness," there's a quiz tomorrow and I'd rather not fail."

"Okay I'll come by later," he said as I closed my locker," I'll see you later I have to get to English."

I watched as he walked away and made his way down the hall before turning the corner. I guess I'm relieved that things seemed a little less weird just now, but there's still a heavy tension looming between us. I wonder if it'll ever go away after what happened. Despite my failing grade my mood has improved a little bit because of the semi-normal behavior with Damon earlier, that is until I got to English and Mason Lockwood took the seat next to me. I've been successfully avoiding him over the past couple weeks by sitting next to Monica Fell, but she's absent today so unfortunately the devil himself has taken her seat.

"Elena it really has been too long," he said smirking at me.

"A million years wouldn't be long enough," I muttered under my breath as I pulled my notebook and pen from my bag.

"You and Salvatore break up yet," he asked in a condescending tone. That's a good question; I have no idea if Damon and I are still in our pseudo-relationship. We haven't talked about that yet, baby steps I suppose.

"Why do you care," I asked annoyed," even if we did I would never go anywhere near you, so it really doesn't matter now does it?"

"You can only pretend you don't want me for so long Elena," he said elongating the sound of my name.

"Were you dropped on your head as an infant," I asked him angrily," seriously how many times do I have to tell you to leave me the fuck alone? I don't speak any other languages, but I have a translator app I could put to good use if you don't understand English."

"Okay everyone I need you all to clam down," Mrs. Pearl said effectively silencing the class and taking away Mason's opportunity to respond back to me. She took attendance quickly before getting back up and writing something on the board. After the bell rang I hurriedly rushed out of the classroom and met Caroline near our lockers.

"Hey how's it going," she asked curiously," have you and Damon talked yet?"

"Yeah we did in physics this morning," I said shrugging," but not about Colorado, just normal stuff. It still feels a little weird though."

"Well that's to be expected," she said smiling softly," at least you guys spoke. Obviously he's making an effort."

"Yeah I guess," I said with a deep breath," anyways you want to eat lunch?"

"Sure," she said closing her locker and following me to the cafeteria. We sat down at a table in the corner and talked until the bell rang. My last two classes went by quickly, and since my month of detention is finally up I actually get to go home straight after school. Jeremy met me by my car, and when we got home I saw the Louis Vuitton luggage sitting in the foyer, which can only mean one thing, my mom is home. My phone beeped saying I had a new text from Damon.

_You want me to come over now?_

I swear I'm insane, I mean I have to be. I obviously have feelings for my best friend, and I threw myself at him less than 48 hours ago. I shouldn't be tormenting myself like this, but here I am. I can't _not_ see him, and I really do need help if I'm going to avoid failing physics.

_Ya thank you_

DPOV

I'm torturing myself, literally torturing myself. I'm in love with my best friend, and now I'm on my way to her house so I can help her with her homework when all I really want to do is kiss her, and be with her. Once again I find myself wondering why I'm such a fucking masochist. Damon Salvatore is not a masochist. I do things for myself; I do things that make me happy. I sleep with skanky willing girls, I pull immature pranks simply for entertainment value, and in general I don't do things unless I want to. I don't want to go to Elena's right now because I know I'm going to spend the next couple hours trying to explain physics to her instead of doing what I know I'll want to. I can't even be in the same room as her without remembering how she looked the other night, all hot and needy, and that black lacy underwear that barely covered her. I want her so bad it hurts, but I can't take her, so instead I'm going to help her pass physics. I should be making fun of myself, that's how utterly pathetic I've become. When I pulled up to the large brick house that's come to haunt me in many of my dreams I hurriedly ran towards the front porch ringing the doorbell.

"I'm here for Elena," I said to the maid the greeted me with a plastered grin on her face. I'm sure she likes more than the actual owners.

"She's up in her room," the woman said before walking away from me. I made my way up the stairs and back towards Elena's bedroom where I found her sitting on the bed surrounded by books and papers.

"You get started without me," I asked her smirking.

"Yeah I'm trying to comprehend this shit," she said with a deep sigh.

"Well that's why I'm here and we'll make sure you don't end up in summer school," I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"So you really understand all this bullshit," she asked me skeptically as I sat down next to her on the bed.

"I have a good memory and science tends to come easy," I said shrugging," but you know about my inability to write an essay so I'm not good at everything. I'm sure that surprises you."

"Ugh please put away the ego," she said shaking her head and laughing. She's so beautiful when she laughs, I love nothing more than seeing her happy.

"Okay let's take a look at the study questions," I said smirking at her before diving in. After a very long and torturous three hours she finally felt ready for the quiz, and I needed a cold shower. Sitting so close to her, and seeing her perfect face as she slowly began understanding was the highlight of my day. If I could actually act on how I feel I'd be on cloud nine.

"You can stay for dinner if you want," she said as we got up off her bed.

"No that's okay I have a frozen pizza at home," I said with a half smirk," but I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay go ahead," she said nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Isn't that beauty pageant thing coming up," I asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah it's a week from Saturday," she said biting her lip," are you rethinking being my escort? Because I totally get it, I mean I don't even want to do it so I can only imagine how much you don't want to."

"No no no I'm not rethinking it," I said putting my hand on her shoulder delicately," I just wanted to make sure we're still on."

"Oh," she said with relief in her tone," well it's not like I've found anyone else."

"Lena I promised you I'd do it and I'm a man of my word," I said smirking at her.

"I know I just…," she said trailing off.

"You just what," I asked her softly.

"I don't want you to be mad at me," she said almost in a whisper, but I caught what she said.

"Why would I be mad at you," I asked stepping closer to her and resting my hands on her shoulders.

"After what happened the other night," she said gulping as her cheeks turned pink.

"I'm not mad at all," I said surprised that she would even think that.

"I guess I just assumed you were upset," she said stepping back from me and running her fingers through her hair uneasily.

"Well I'm not upset I promise," I said stepping closer to her again and cupping her face between my hands," you're my best friend and I have no intention of changing that."

"Okay," she said smiling as her brown doe eyes looked up into mine under her thick lashes Unable to control myself I wrapped my arms around her tightly, as she reciprocated wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head against my chest. I could smell her shampoo, her perfume, and her amazingly perfect general scent that's all Elena. When she's this close to me all I want to do is pull her lips to mine and kiss her, but instead I'm simply being a good friend. No matter how much I hate this, it's the right thing to do. I just don't know how much longer I'll last before I snap.

* * *

**So how much longer do you think they'll last like this? They have to cave at some point or they might burst. I so badly just want to get to the amazing hot sex we know they desperately want, but you gotta have a build up. Don't worry it's coming soon I promise, let me know what you think in the reviews! And don't forget to check out the outfits on my polyvore the username is "emilygasper".**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovely readers so here's chapter 12! I'm sorry it took me longer to post than expected, I was going to do it yesterday, but it was my birthday and my friend came home from her college to surprise me so I was a little distracted. Anyways, I'm going to post the next chapter in a few days so I won't make you wait so long, and it's pretty much finished anyways so I promising you guys it will only be a few days, but if I get enough reviews maybe it'll be even sooner! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, please don't stop your comments are so great I live for them! Anyways, enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12

EPOV

"I'm dying of anticipation I can't believe Miss Mystic is coming up so soon," Caroline squealed excitedly during lunch on Thursday.

"Yeah I'm not really looking forward to it," I said cringing.

"Oh come on Elena it's going to be awesome," she said smiling.

"Yeah because prancing around in some lame dress and doing a moronic dance all to please a bunch uppity housewife judges screams fun," Damon said sarcastically.

"Being named Miss Mystic Falls is one of the highest honors in this town," she said pointedly," and I intend on taking that title."

"Well Care I hope you win," I said with an encouraging smile.

"Barbie isn't your escort gay," Damon asked smirking at her.

"Ugh Jacob Fell isn't gay," she said gawking at him," he's just a little feminine, but he has a girlfriend. I have to have a founding family member on my arm if I want to win, so I don't have much of a choice anyways."

"And Klaus is really okay with that," he asked skeptically.

"Well after enough sexual favors he's fine," she said proudly.

"And now I'm done eating," he said frowning and pushing his lunch tray away.

"Well what about you guys have you planned everything yet," she asked looking between us.

"Well my mom has my dress and his tux," I said shrugging," what else is there to do?"

"Oh my god so much," Caroline said gasping," you have to have an interview outfit ready, plus your speech prepared, and know about your hair and makeup. Plus there's the party on Friday night for all the contestants and their escorts, it's the judges first chance to see you before the actual event."

"Well my mom will handle all that," I said shrugging," and I already know what I'm wearing on for everything."

"So you guys are ready for the dance lessons next week too," she asked with a serious expression on her face.

"I've got moves you've never seen," Damon said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. The thought of dancing with Damon just reminds me of the way we danced in Colorado, when his hands were all over my body. Although, the traditional Miss Mystic Falls dance doesn't exactly fulfill my fantasy considering half of it is spent not even touching your partner's hands.

"So after the pageant are you guys ending this whole fake relationship thing," she asked looking between us.

"Uh yeah that was the plan," I said with an awkward smile. I hate that we have to end this thing we've had, because truthfully I've really enjoyed it.

"Well I should go," Damon said standing up from the table," I have to get something out of my car."

"That was weird," Caroline said when Damon had walked away.

"What," I asked puzzled.

"Oh please Lena that totally awkward moment between you and Damon when I brought up you guys breaking up or whatever," she said raising her eyebrows at me," one might even say he was upset."

"He's not upset Caroline," I said rolling my eyes," we said from the start that the pageant was the end of our little tryst."

"Uh huh," she said smirking at me.

"What are you thinking Caroline," I asked her with a heavy sigh.

"Okay fine I think that he's hurt about having to end this little fake relationship because he likes you," she said grinning," he wants to be with you, and this is the closest you've come."

"Well I think you're being ridiculous," I said standing up as the bell rang. There's no way Damon actually likes this whole fake relationship enough to not want it to end. Admittedly, I do, but there's no way he does. This is Damon Salvatore we're talking about he doesn't do relationships and he was skeptical about this from the start. There's just no way.

"Elena I need to make sure you're going to be ready for the Miss Mystic contestants party next Friday night," my mom said walking into my room later in the afternoon.

"I know I already told you I picked out a dress and shoes and Damon's already got a suit he can wear," I said sighing. She's been peppering me with Miss Mystic shit since the second she got home from her spa trip, it's ridiculous to try so hard when there's no chance of me even winning. The judges include members of founding families, and they're all aware of my reputation for having difficulty staying out of trouble. Not to mention the fact that my escort is Damon, who isn't exactly an upstanding citizen in their eyes. I'm only entering to get my mom off my back. Truthfully I hope Caroline wins, it really matters to her.

"Okay well we need to go over some of your interview questions," she said walking further into the room.

"Mom I can answer questions about my life I don't need to practice this isn't Miss America they won't be asking me questions about world peace or the problem in Syria," I said annoyed.

"Elena the interview is the most important part," she said astonished at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Mom I can handle it I promise," I said trying not to get angry with her. I really am making an effort to fight with her less, plus she's been popping Xanax and anti-anxiety medication like crazy lately, mainly because of her problems with her and my dad. After that colossal dinner with Ric and Jenna they've fought about anything and everything. Last night during dinner they got into a screaming match about whether or not we should've gone out to eat. It's making being at home worse than it usually is, especially because my mom has thrown herself into all of my Miss Mystic preparations as a distraction.

"Elena I don't think you understand the importance of how you come off in the interview," she said rubbing her temple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Look I get it I just don't think I need to practice talking," I said sighing," all they're going to do is ask me questions about myself, and luckily I've grown up in a family that's taught me how to withhold the truth so I know how to make myself look good."

"Elena that wasn't a nice thing to say," she said crossly.

"It's true though," I said crossing my arms.

"Elena please just humor me," she said with a deep sigh.

"I can't I'm going to Damon's so we can work on our physics homework," I said grabbing my backpack and preparing to leave.

"Elena I wasn't born yesterday," she said rolling her eyes," he's your boyfriend I highly doubt you're going to his apartment to work on homework."

"Actually we are I'm failing physics and he's helping me get my grade up," I said biting my lip nervously.

"Elena you're failing," she said with wide eyes.

"Well hopefully not after Damon helps me," I said annoyed," he's really good at science, he explains it better than the teacher."

"Okay fine but I want you home by 10 it's a school night," she said as her expression softened.

"I promise I won't miss curfew," I said smiling at her and walking out to my car. I drove the short distance to Damon's and walked up to his apartment letting myself in.

DPOV

I'm in my own private hell. At lunch I couldn't stand it any longer, sitting with Elena and listening to her talk about the end of our deal. I don't want to stop being her fake boyfriend, actually I'd like to step it up and be her real boyfriend. It's getting harder and harder to push these feelings aside when I want her so badly. I've been putting on a show for everyone, pretending I just want to be her friend, and I feel like I'm on the verge of snapping. When she walked into my apartment later that afternoon I felt my heart rate go up at the sight of her.

"Hey," I said looking at her from the couch.

"Hey," she said with a small smile as she walked over to sit with me.

"So how's mommy dearest today," I asked trying to make conversation.

"She's losing her mind slowly but surely," she said with a small laugh," but she let me come over, which is a good sign I guess considering she thinks we're dating. At least Miss Mystic is next weekend and then we can go back to our normal lives, no more fake relationship."

"Right," I said with a slightly uncomfortable smile. As far as I can tell she wants nothing more than for this to end, because she doesn't like me like that. It sucks, but there's not much more I can do. I just wish she could understand how I feel.

"Are you okay," she asked me skeptically.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said nodding, but she doesn't look convinced. We started working on our physics assignment, but I can't shake off what she said about finally ending everything. I just want to flash back to Colorado and be the bad guy who took what he wanted, at least then I could've been with her for real one time. Now I'm back to square one, but with my feelings amplified.

"Well you should probably get going," I said around 9 o'clock.

"I don't have to be home until 10," she said confused.

"Well we're done with physics so you should probably get going," I said firmly. I can't be with her any more; I need her to leave before I lose my mind.

"Okay am I missing something," she asked me puzzled," what's wrong Damon?"

"Nothing I just have some stuff to do," I lied.

"Damon I've known you my whole life since when have you ever had stuff to do," she asked me smirking.

"Well I do," I said crossing my arms defiantly.

"This is about Colorado isn't it," she said sadly. Of course she's bringing this up.

"Why would you even think that," I asked in an irritated tone. This is the second time she's brought up Colorado, and I don't get why she thinks I'm mad at her about any of it. Is it really so crazy to think that we'd actually get together?

"Because ever since _that_ night things have changed between us," she said with a sad look on her face," and I know you're mad at me. I knew you would be."

"Elena I'm not mad about Colorado it wasn't your fault," I said trying to make my voice return to a normal volume.

"I was the one who threw myself at you like some kind of desperate whore," she said piteously," you had to physically push me off of you. I know you didn't want anything to happen between us, and you resent me for putting you in that position."

"Elena when is it going to dawn on you that I pushed you away to prevent you from being mad at me," I said raising his voice again," you would've killed me if I took advantage of you like that. I know you know I did the right thing no matter how much it destroyed me. I wanted you so bad, but I decided to be the good guy for once and not take it."

"You don't have to lie to me Damon," she said pleadingly," I know you regret what happened, hell I regret it too. It was wrong, you're my best friend and I shouldn't have thrown myself at you like that. We got caught up in the moment, and I obviously had way too much to drink. I'm okay with the fact that you pushed me away okay, I get it."

"Elena you literally have no idea what you're even saying," I said shaking my head," I did want you, I still do. Every fucking time I look at you I want you. I care about you too much to let you wake up next to me naked and confused like I've done to so many other girls so I pushed you away. Believe it or not I was being a gentleman."

"Oh okay I get it," she said in a condescending tone," so you're totally willing to take some skank, but you couldn't take me because it would've been wrong? That doesn't even make any sense."

"How does it not make sense," I said angrily," like I said Elena I care about you too much to take advantage of you. You could barely even walk that night, you weren't in your right mind, and I realized that you only did that because you were drunk not because you actually liked me. I couldn't do that to you, and frankly I couldn't do that to myself either."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I actually did want it without the alcohol," she said looking into my deep blue eyes. What? There's no way.

"No Elena it didn't," I said irritated," because you've moved from one loser to the other, and I've been here all along. You had me fucking pose as your fake boyfriend, but don't worry because that'll end soon too."

"Oh my god you can't honestly pretend this is my fault," she said furiously," you're the biggest womanizer in this entire fucking city. You've slept with triple the amount of people I have, and you were never afraid to tell me about it. If pretending to be my boyfriend was really so horrible you could've said no, but you didn't. I can't fucking read your mind Damon."

"Don't you get that I can't say no to you Elena," I said throwing my hands up in defeat," god you have me wrapped around your little finger, and I don't even care. Now here you are getting angry with me for doing the right thing, I'm sorry I didn't have sex with you even though you were slobbering drunk and would've regretted it in the morning. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Fuck you Damon," she spat angrily before grabbing her bag and storming out of the apartment. I couldn't even move, I was paralyzed as I watched her leave, and all I could do was stare at the door and pray to god I had been dreaming. Every ounce of hope I have left just walked out that door. When did everything get so fucking complicated? Her words keep playing over and over again in my head, "_did it ever occur to you that maybe I actually did want it without the alcohol_." Could she really mean that? I suppose at this point it doesn't matter, because she's pissed at me. It's like all these thoughts and feelings are so jumbled between us that they turned into a screaming match.

"I need a drink," I mumbled to myself before walking to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of scotch, and downing it as fast as possible until I was drunk enough to forget about my problems and go to sleep. I woke up late in a shitty mood with a horrible hangover. Then, I went out to my car, which of course didn't start because my life is simply that fucking fabulous. Then there's the fact that the person I would normally call wants me to go fuck myself. Now I have to call Klaus.

"Damon," Klaus said answering his phone confused," why are you calling me in the morning? Did somebody die?"

"Nobody died I need a ride to school my car is out again," I said walking back into my apartment and out of the rain.

"Oh why don't you call Elena she'd get there sooner," he said confused," I mean I don't mind picking you up, but she lives closer."

"We're not really speaking at the moment," I said sighing," it's a long story I just need a ride."

"Ah okay mate I'll be there in 20," he said before hanging up the phone. Depending on Klaus for anything is completely useless, he showed up about 45 minutes later than he said he would, and I walked into physics over halfway through class. Mr. Simon tossed me a dirty look, but it's not like this is my fault. I love my car more than anything in the world; it's my most prized possession, but the fact that it was built over 50 years ago makes it a little difficult sometimes. I remember the day I got it so vividly; Elena helped me pick it out. I had originally wanted a Mustang, but she helped me change my mind. She's not even here today, which I guess is a bit of a relief. I snapped last night, and I knew it was going to happen eventually, I knew there was no way we could go on without ultimately getting into a stupid fight, but last night was way worse than I ever imagined. We both said horrible things, and yet here I am still thinking about her, still loving her.

"Hey Salvatore," Caroline said pulling me from my thoughts during chemistry," aren't you going to set up the Bunsen burner? That's the only thing I ask of you in this partnership."

"Right sorry," I said getting the burner, hooking it up, and lighting it.

"You look like hell you know," she said as she held the metal over the flame.

"I didn't ask Barbie," I spat angrily.

"Maybe not but you still look like hell," she said narrowing her eyes at me," let me guess. You were upset about your fight with Elena and you spent the night with a bottle of booze, huh?"

"How the hell would you know about Elena and I," I asked her irritated.

"She told me Sherlock," she said rolling her eyes.

"Elena isn't even here today," I said confused.

"Yes she is," she said glaring at me," she missed her first two classes because she was up all night crying herself to sleep because of you."

"You need to stop being so damn nosey," I said as I wrote down the chemical reaction on my paper.

"I'm not being nosey I just care about my friend okay," she said sighing. For the first time I actually understand Caroline Forbes, I see that she does really care about Elena. For once I actually understand where she's coming from.

"Did she really cry herself to sleep," I asked sadly after a long pause in the conversation.

"Yeah she's a wreck not that you care," she said as she mixed a chemical solution," and if you tell her I told you that I will literally kill you Salvatore."

"I won't say anything," I said running my hand through my hair," but don't fucking judge me, you weren't there, and I get that you care about Elena, but this really is something you'll never understand. This is between her and I, and you can do whatever girly shit you need to make her feel better when you're with her, but don't talk shit to my face when you don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay fine I'm sorry," she said with a huffy breath," I just want to make sure Elena's happy, that's why I got involved."

"Look Barbie just mind your own business," I said effectively ending the conversation. I know I'm being harsh and Caroline does mean well, but I'm just not in the mood for this shit right now.

EPOV

The second I walked through my front door Friday afternoon I breathed a sigh of relief. I was up most of the night crying over my fight with Damon, and then I was late to school and Mr. Simon assigned me after-school detention for missing class because he hates me so much. I just want to crawl into bed and forget about everything. I hate fighting with Damon, and it's something that we rarely do. Usually we have stupid disagreements that we get over in a matter of minutes, but our argument last night was different. I feel like complete shit, and I wish it had never happened. I suppose after Colorado and the lingering sexual tension between us something was bound to happen, I just didn't expect it to be so dramatic and severe. I think this is the first time I've gone a whole school day without talking to him since kindergarten, and I didn't like it at all. He's my person, I don't want him to be angry with me, and I don't want to have to get through life without him because I don't think I could if I tried.

"Hey Jer I'm home," I called out when I made it to the top of the stairs, but the house was silent.

"Is anyone home," I called out from the top of the banister, but the only sounds were the light pattering of raindrops coming from outside. Since I had to stay an hour late for detention my mom picked Jeremy up, but they should be home by now. Too tired to worry about it I slowly made my way to my bedroom changing into sweats and a hoodie and crawling into my comfortable bed before falling asleep instantly.

When I woke up in the early evening I had a bunch of texts from Caroline begging me to go to Klaus' for a party, but I'm not in the mood to socialize so I said no. She responded informing me that Damon wasn't going either, and I have to admit it's slightly comforting knowing he's obviously upset about our fight too. Everything he said to me keeps replaying over and over again. He told me that he wanted me, he basically admitted to having feelings for me, so why did I get so angry? I have feelings for him too, I want him, and I liked our fake relationship because I got to kiss him and be with him and it made me realize how much I really want that to be a constant part of my life. The problem is that I'm scared. I'm afraid that if we take that step it'll ruin everything. What if we end up being the worst couple ever and then I don't have him as a friend anymore? I couldn't take that, but then again what's life without a little risk? I know I was unreasonable last night, and I said things I didn't mean.

"Oh Ms. Elena I'm sorry," Gloria, our maid, said walking into my bedroom," I didn't realize you were home I was coming up to get your laundry."

"Oh that's okay," I said with a polite smile as she walked towards my hamper," have you seen my mom or Jeremy?"

"No she was supposed to come home after she picked up your brother but they never did," she said with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh I'm kind of worried," I said frowning.

"I'm sure they're fine sweetheart," she said with a warm smile before leaving my room and making her way down the stairs. It's really strange that Jeremy and my mom aren't home yet, even if they stopped somewhere it wouldn't take this long, and one of them would've texted me if they were going somewhere further away. Looking for a distraction I made my way downstairs and grabbed some leftover chicken parmesan to heat up for dinner. After I ate I watched TV in the family room for a while, but still no word from my family. I had tried calling and texting both of them, but there was no reply. As it started getting later I began growing more worried. Gloria left to go home for the night around 9, and now it's almost 11. My dad has a kind of crazy work schedule so I'm used to him not being around, I prefer it anyways, but my mom and Jeremy are almost always home. After a few more minutes went by I heard someone coming in through the front door and I hurriedly walked over to ease my nerves, but it was my dad.

"Oh hi," I said kind of awkwardly," I thought you'd be Jer or mom, they're not home yet."

"Yes I know there was an accident," he said taking his coat off and hanging it on the rack," they're spending the night at the hospital."

"An accident," I said as my heart started beating faster," oh my god what happened?"

"They were driving home from school in the heavy rain and started hydroplaning and crashed into a telephone pole," he said walking further into the house as I followed him," Jeremy was rushed into surgery, but he's fine. They're both fine just resting now."

"Oh my god surgery," I said concerned," and this happened earlier in the afternoon? Why didn't you call me?"

"I was busy Elena," he said sternly.

"Busy," I said angrily," you were too busy to make a 5-minute phone call to your daughter informing her that her mom and brother had been in an accident? Are you really this horrible of a person?"

"You know what if you hadn't gotten detention you could've driven Jeremy home and none of this would've happened," he said crossly.

"Are you kidding me," I said astonished at his cruelty," this isn't my fault. I can't believe you purposely didn't tell me."

"Well my son was rushed to emergency surgery I was preoccupied Elena," he said rolling his eyes.

"Too preoccupied to call your daughter," I said scoffing," god what the hell is your problem? I get that we don't have the best relationship, but this is just plain nasty. You should've called me, hell you could've at least sent me a fucking text message."

"Well maybe I didn't want you there Elena," he said with an livid expression on his face," did you ever think of that?"

"What," I spat out angry and confused," I don't understand what I've done to make you so angry."

"Elena you are the reason they were in that accident in the first place," he said pointedly," once again you wound up in detention, not that I'm surprised, but this time it resulted in two of your family members getting in an accident."

"I wasn't in detention on purpose! I didn't sleep last night so I missed a few classes this morning," I said defending myself," I didn't think they'd give me detention, mom didn't even care. She said she understood why I overslept considering I fell asleep at like 5 o'clock this morning."

"See there you go again Elena making excuses," he said annoyed," that's all you ever do. I'm sick of it, and I can't stand to look at you anymore. You've ruined your life yourself, and after what you did today I felt that you had no right to be there."

"Well that wasn't your call to make," I said crossing my arms and using all of my willpower to stop myself from crying," mom and Jeremy should've made that decision not you, and I know they would've wanted me there."

"Well they were unable to make that call today so I did it for them," he said glaring at me before leaving the room.

"Don't you dare leave we aren't done here," I said angrily as I followed him up the stairs.

"Elena I'm tired and I've had a long day I'm in no mood to get into this right now," he said annoyed.

"Well that's too bad because you brought it up," I said furiously," I'm sorry I got detention, and I'm sorry mom and Jeremy got in an accident, but the fact that you honestly think this is my fault is insane."

"You know what Elena you can leave," he said angrily pointing towards the staircase.

"What," I asked him astonished.

"I said leave," he shouted louder than I've ever heard him before," get out of my house. Go stay with one of your delinquent friends for the night, I can't stand to look at you."

"Fine," I shouted defiantly before marching towards my room quickly. I grabbed one of my Louis Vuitton luggage bags and threw a bunch of stuff into it before slipping on an old pair of combat boots and running out to my car. I sat there for a while trying to gather myself as tears began pouring out of my eyes. I don't even know where to go, but I gathered myself before driving towards the one place I always feel safe.

"Elena," Damon said with a confused expression on his face after he answered the door.

"Damon I'm so sorry I didn't know where else to go," I said as I began sobbing uncontrollably. He looked at me for a second, his features etched with concern before pulling me in against his body for a tight hug.

"It's okay it'll all be okay," he whispered against my ear pulling me in even tighter as I cried against his shirt. I started calming down as his arms enveloped me making me feel a sense of safety and relief, and I wonder why the hell I've been fighting this for so long.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, what do you think will happen next? Let me know what your thoughts are in the reviews! I have a feeling you'll like the next chapter quite a bit :)**

**P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed the season premiere of Vampire Diaries last week as much as I did! Ugh those Delena scenes were so great and it's nice to see them both so happy, plus those adorable Deremy scenes just melted my heart! I also must admit I'm loving Paul Wesley as Silas, even though he's a psychopath I find him very entertaining, way more interesting than boring old Stefan! Hopefully we'll get more good DEX as the season progresses!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone so as I promised here's chapter 13! You guys left me so many great reviews after the last chapter and I'm so thankful for all of your support so I decided to post this chapter earlier than I usually do and I have a feeling you guys are really going to like this one! I know this has been a slow-build, but I love slow build ups because it makes the moment where they finally give in so much better. One thing I want to point out is that Elena is obviously a bit of an emotional wreck. I wanted to make this story as realistic as possible, and to me someone who's been through so much like her wouldn't jump into anything with their best friend that they depend on so much, especially if it's someone like Damon who is a bit of a player. Elena is afraid that by giving into these feelings she'll either be rejected, lose her best friend, or he'll let her down. The only relationship she ever had ended in heartbreak for her, she's never had an exclusive boyfriend since, and she doesn't get the love and attention she deserves from her parents, especially her father. Plus, the only real example of a couple she has is her parents, and they're horrible together so when it comes to love and relationships she doesn't have much to go off of. That's the point of the story, Damon is the person who breaks down those walls and allows Elena to feel even though it terrifies her. So I know it's been kind of frustrating watching Elena live in denial and push aside her feelings for Damon, but she's just scared and needs a little more time than the average person. She's damaged, but Damon is the person that can fix her. The Elena in my story is obviously a little OOC, but that was kind of the point. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13

DPOV

I couldn't help myself from inhaling her scent as she was resting her head against my chest, her wet tears soaking into my shirt. I could smell her lavender shampoo, the vanilla body spray she always wears, and I just squeezed her even tighter. I don't even care that we fought or that I was angry with her, all I care about is fixing whatever it is that's making her cry so hard.

"Elena," I said slowly running my hands up and down her back soothingly after a few more minutes went by," what happened?"

"My dad basically just kicked me out of the house," she said as she pulled her head up wiping away her tears. She still had her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, and I can't bring myself to move my hands from the spot at the small of her back.

"Why would he do that," I asked concerned," what about your mom?"

"My mom and Jeremy were in an accident," she said sniffing through the leftover tears," they're in the hospital."

"What, holy shit," I said as my eyes grew wide.

"They're fine they're going to be okay," she said sighing as her fingers moved from my neck around to my shoulders and down my chest. I couldn't stop myself from gulping nervously at the intimacy of our current position.

"So you and your dad fought," I asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Yeah he came home like a half hour ago and that's when I found out about the accident," she said shaking her head and frowning," I mean it happened after school in the early afternoon, and he purposely didn't even call me. I was furious, we got into a huge fight, and then he just snapped saying it was my fault and that he wanted me to leave for the night."

"Why the hell would he say it was your fault," I said irritated at her father's cruelty.

"Because the only reason my mom picked up Jeremy is because I had detention," she said with a sad expression.

"Lena that doesn't make it your fault," I said gently pulling one arm from her back to rub away a stray tear with the pad of my thumb before placing it back where it was.

"I know he's being ridiculous it isn't my fault," she said almost as if she's trying to convince herself too," he just, I don't know, he was really mean and then he was yelling at me telling me to stay somewhere else for the night. I've never seen him so angry before, and I don't even know what I did."

"Your dad is an ass hole," I said smirking and earning a small smile from her.

"Yeah that's for sure," she said nodding," but he's still my dad you know?"

I nodded because do know, I know exactly how she feels; I've been there. When my mom drank she would get so angry with everyone around her, I remember countless nights spent listening to her tell me I was worthless, stupid, pathetic, whatever insult she could throw at me, and then she'd be hitting me, but yet she was still my mom. She'd wake up the next morning with a bad hangover and I'd pretend like nothing happened because I didn't want to lose her. It took me a long time to realize that she was such a toxic part of my life and I finally understood that she was the worthless one, not me. Elena's situation with her father isn't much different with the exception of the fact that he doesn't even need to drink to be evil; he's like that all on his own.

"I'm really sorry about last night," she said breaking the silence as we finally pulled out of each other's embrace.

"I know I'm sorry too," I said with a half smirk.

"I hate it when we fight," she said biting her lip nervously.

"I'm not too fond of it myself," I said running my hand through my hair. We just stood there for a minute, awkwardly unsure of what to do next.

"Well you know you can stay here as long as you need," I said walking into the living room as she followed me and we sat down on the couch.

"Thank you, so much" she said gratefully.

"So what did you to get in detention," I asked her with a smirk on my face trying to lighten the mood.

"I just missed my first two classes this morning and Simon decided to be an ass hole," she said rolling her eyes," I didn't fall asleep until super early this morning so my mom let me sleep in a little bit."

"Oh yeah I missed most of his class this morning," I said shrugging," my car wouldn't start so I had to call Klaus and of course he was late picking me up."

"I know him and Caroline have first period together and she always complains about him showing up late," she said with a small smile.

"Look Elena we should talk about last night," I said sighing," because I don't want to fight again and this won't be resolved unless we resolve it."

"Yeah I know," she said nodding," I really am sorry I was so difficult, I was a total bitch to you."

"Well I was kind of a douche so I'm sorry too," I said smirking.

"I meant what I said though Damon," she said looking up at me.

"What exactly would that be," I asked curiously.

"That even without the alcohol I wanted you," she said nervously as her doe eyes looked up into mine under her thick lashes. I couldn't control the automatic increase in my heart rate at her words.

"Elena I wanted you so bad," I said quietly as I scooted closer to her," I still do. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night."

"Really," she asked swallowing hard.

"Yes Elena you have no idea how much it killed me to walk away from you in that hotel room," I said as her brown eyes gazed into mine.

"I thought you did it because you didn't want me," she said shaking her head and looking down at her hands.

"Elena nothing could be further from the truth," I said grabbing her chin to angle her face up towards mine. Then before I could say more she pressed her lips to mine in a soft kiss before pulling away quickly, her mouth still hovering just above mine, almost touching. There's so much heat and sexual tension in the air between us, and in a quick moment her lips crashed into mine heatedly. She moved her hands up to lace through my hair as my tongue entered her mouth sliding along hers. She moaned against my lips as I settled my hands on her hips pulling her in even closer to me.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that," she said disconnecting our lips and resting her forehead against mine as we both caught our breath.

"Trust me I know," I said smirking and running my fingers through her long brown hair as I connected our lips again. She granted me entrance to her mouth immediately as I deepened the kiss sliding my tongue through her teeth to glide against hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We were ravaging each other's mouths desperately as our tongues collided against one another, but then she moved even closer wrapping her legs around my waist and I lost it. I moved my hands down her back cupping her ass and pulling her against my hardening erection without disconnecting our lips.

"Fuck, Damon," she moaned against my mouth as she grinded herself against me and I groaned as she bit my bottom lip before jamming her tongue in my mouth. Needing to feel her skin beneath my fingertips I slipped my hands under her tank top and hoodie rubbing small circles along the warm smooth skin of her lower back. I moved my hands around to unzip her hoodie, and she helped me shrug it off and toss it somewhere on the floor. Our kisses grew more and more desperate as if the other person's lips were water in a barren desert, and I could tell we both needed more.

"We should move to the bedroom," I said catching my breath and she nodded wrapping her arms around my neck with her legs still tightly wrapped around my waist. I picked her up walking us towards my bed and setting her down on the thick sheets, her lips never leaving mine. Our kisses are growing more and more heated by the second as I slowly moved my hands up under tank top along her toned stomach grazing my fingers over her bra clad breast eliciting a soft moan from her.

"God Damon," she said breathlessly pressing her hands against my chest and pushing me up into a sitting position so she could straddle me. I pressed open-mouthed kisses along her neck and she moaned throwing her head back when I started sucking on her pulse point, which only made me harder.

"I want you so bad," I whispered kissing my way back up to her lips hungrily.

"You have no idea," she said running her hands down the front of my body before tugging on the hem of my t-shirt and pushing it over my head. I watched her in awe as she ran her slender hands down my abs biting her lip with a look of pure lust in her eyes.

"Your turn," I said wiggling my eyebrows and helping her take off her tank top revealing her black-lace bra. I couldn't help myself from kissing down between the valley of her breasts and cupping the lace in my hands as she held on tightly to my hair before bringing my mouth back up to hers. She pushed me to lie down on my back and began pressing kisses down my neck and chest as I let my head fall back in the pillows enjoying her every touch. Then, she pulled me up to a sitting position again kissing me and grinding her hips against my hard constricted member eliciting a loud groan from me.

"Damon…," she said pulling away breathlessly as I moved his hands up her back to expertly unclip her bra and throw it on the floor. Not even a second later I attached my mouth to her left nipple and she moaned grinding even harder against me. Needing to feel my lips against hers again she pulled my head back up and pressed her mouth against mine as she slowly let me lower her down onto the bed pinning her between the mattress and my body. I could feel my need for her get even stronger as her tongue danced with mine and her breasts rubbed against my chest over and over again. I slowly began moving my hands up and down the side of her naked upper body, moving my knee between her legs and pressing a trail of kisses along her neck and collarbone. She desperately started grinding her core against my knee hard and whimpering as I left kisses all over her naked upper body.

"I'm going to make you feel good," I whispered in her ear seductively and I swear I could hear her heart skip a beat. She looked down at me under her thick lashes as I left a trail of kisses down her body before taking her right breast in my mouth.

"Oh," she moaned arching her back up further against my mouth as I alternated between breasts sucking and licking before pulling away to look down at her. I started kissing a trail even lower, making my way down her stomach and all the way to the top of her sweats. She watched trembling with wide eyes as I slowly brought them down her legs and tossed them aside, taking the little black lace panties with them. I moved her legs spreading them further apart before lowering my head and pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. She closed her eyes tight and bit her lip in anticipation until I left one long swipe of my tongue along her slit and she moaned loudly as her hips involuntarily jerked up off the bed.

"Hold still beautiful," I said smirking and pressing my hands on her hips effectively pinning her to the bed and moving to suck on her inner thigh. At this point I could see her literally dripping with anticipation as she struggled to wiggle her hips under my grasp hoping I'd move my mouth to where she really wants it.

"Please," she said desperately trembling, and unable to deny her I pressed my tongue against her wet heat and went to work. I started flicking and circling her bundle of nerves with my tongue and she couldn't control the loud moans and gasps, I don't think she even cared about her volume, obviously too far-gone. I started moving my tongue inside of her and she laced her fingers through my hair bringing me even closer against her as I brought her to new levels of pleasure with my skilled tongue.

"Fuck Damon, don't….stop," she moaned rocking herself against my face as my grasp on her hips loosened. I drove my tongue into her over and over again and I swear nothing in my life has ever been this amazing. Her moans started getting louder and louder along with her inability to form any type of coherent words, which only encouraged me to keep going. I moved up to suck on her clit as I lowered my hands from her hips and down her legs to pull them over my shoulders.

"Ohh…I…ahh," she screamed as I inserted two fingers inside her and started thrusting in and out while flicking my tongue over her clit. I could tell when her head started spinning and she moved my hands to fist the sheets as I could feel her getting closer and closer. She started riding my fingers while I sucked hard on her bundle of nerves as she threw her head back in ecstasy practically screaming. The second my teeth grazed over her clit she lost it and her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

"Oh god, yes, oh my god," she cried as she came twisting her fingers through the sheets and trying to lower the volume of her screams. I quickly pulled out my fingers placing my tongue back inside of her so she could ride out the waves of her orgasm and I could swallow every last drop as she ground her hips against my mouth. When she finally calmed down I pressed a quick kiss to her clit before slithering my way back up her body.

"Jesus, Damon," she said dazed as a smile crossed her lips.

"I've always wanted to do that," I said with a devilish grin as I held her face between my hands and kissed her hard so she could taste herself as our tongues fought for dominance. She ran her hands down my abdomen before rubbing my erection through my pajama bottoms and I gasped against her mouth.

"These need to come off," she said with a twinkle in her eye as she pushed my sweats down my legs. Once I maneuvered my way out of them she smiled happily before kissing me again and once again I found myself getting lost in her lips. Our tongues danced together as she ran her fingers through my hair and down my back. I knew she could feel my erection pressed against her leg, but then she reached her hand down in between us slipping it into my boxers and wrapping my fingers around me.

"God Lena," I groaned as she started pumping up and down and I swear I almost lost it right there. Her patience started wavering too so she stopped, helping me push my boxers down as I positioned myself between her legs. She looked up at me, her eyes full of need and nodded making sure I understood how much she wanted this. Unable to wait any longer I crashed my lips to hers and entered her in one long delicious swipe burying her to the hilt as we both moaned loudly in unison.

"God Damon," she cried wrapping her legs around me as I slowly began pulling out and thrusting back in as she skillfully matched each of my movements with her hips. I feel like I'm in a state of euphoria slowly pulling in and out of Elena's aching core as she moans loudly and writhes underneath me, and I don't even care that it took so long to get here because this moment is so fucking perfect. Her breasts rubbing against my chest with each movement, the way her mouth hangs open as she tries not to scream when I hit that sweet spot deep inside of her, and the way her hips frantically meet my movements without missing a beat.

"Jesus, fuck Elena," I groaned as she raked her hands down my naked back, probably leaving marks, but I don't give a shit because she feels so damn good around my aching cock. She kept chanting my name over and over again as I began thrusting quicker and a thin layer of sweat was building between our bodies.

"DamonI'mgonna…ohmyfuck," she moaned loudly as her orgasm hit her and I quickly slowed my movements letting her ride it out as she screamed lines of incoherent words, her face contorted in pleasure as her muscles fluttered around me. I watched closely in awe as her breasts heaved up and down, glistening with sweat as she came down from her high, and I took that moment to pull her up in a sitting position, which made her squeal in pleasure and surprise.

"Come on ride me," I whispered in her ear and she smirked before slowly moving up and down taking me even deeper than before. She tightly grabbed onto my shoulders as she began rolling her hips in a move that sent both of us reeling and shouting unintelligible words, but our eyes never stopped making contact. It was incredible.

"Damon, oh fuck, Damon," she cried screaming my name over and over again, and I watched captivated as she arched her back taking me deeper as I hit her G-spot over and over again. I could feel myself getting close so I lowered my mouth to one of her pert nipples licking and nibbling as she rolled her hips so hard I couldn't stop myself from moaning against her breast.

"God Lena I'm so close," I groaned as she picked up the pace riding me harder and pulling me in for a heated kiss. As I felt my impending release I moved to suck on her pulse point and pressed my finger to her clit rubbing it in small circles trying to get her to come one more time before I exploded. This only fueled her desperation more as she began riding me inhumanly fast and moaning as she bit my shoulder trying to keep quiet.

"Damon I feel, oh god," she cried as the combination of my dick constantly hitting her g-spot and the stimulation to her clit brought her to another orgasm. She screamed louder than ever as she came, and I silenced her with a kiss as I erupted deep inside of her. Her arms were quivering around my shoulders; both of us covered in sweat as we slowly came down from our highs before collapsing back into the bed. I laid there on top of her without pulling out for minute, trying to catch my breath as she slowly played with some of the hair on the back of my neck. When I reluctantly pulled out to lie next to her she let out a small whimper before turning on her side to look at me with a huge grin spread across her lips.

"You're so beautiful," I said tucking aside a piece of her hair and pulling her closer to me so she could rest her head on my chest. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and wrapped my arms around her, holding her as a comfortable silence settled between us.

"Hey Damon," she muttered tiredly a few minutes later.

"Yeah," I asked faintly as my fingers drew circles on her skin.

"Don't let go of me tonight," she said softly nuzzling against my chest.

"I won't," I said as an involuntary smile crossed my lips. We stayed like that for ages, until I noticed that she'd fallen asleep as her breathing evened out and she still clutched tightly to me. Elena and I _finally_ got together, and now she's here sleeping in my arms, without any clothes on I might add. I should be kicking myself for acting like such a pussy, but then she stirred slightly in her sleep holding me tighter and I realized how much I love her. I don't care if that makes me a pussy because for the first time in a long time I feel truly happy, and it's all because of her.

* * *

**Well it FINALLY happened. So what did you guys think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello lovely readers here's chapter 14! I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner, I ended up with the stomach flu this past week and it put me behind a little bit :/ Anyways, this is kind of a happy chapter, I thought after last night's episode and all the build up I've made you endure you deserved a fluffy chapter. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think!**

_**SPOILER ALERT: So those of you that watched last night's TVD episode, what did you think? I'm not sure if this doppleganger connection is a good thing or a bad thing. It could just prove to us that Stelena was always forced and never real, but it could also cause some issues for Delena. I'm hoping for the first option. I'd love to hear your opinions! If any of you have tumblr accounts please follow my Delena blog to see my opinions and some cool gifs and pictures. There's a copy of the link in the description on my profile!**_

* * *

Chapter 14

EPOV

As the sound of rain pattering outside coaxed me awake I couldn't help but open my eyes with a smile as I felt Damon's arms wrapped tightly around my naked body, my head still resting on his chest. Last night was so perfectly amazing, and it wasn't just because I had the best sex of my life, it was because I had the best sex of my life _with _Damon. I had wanted it for so long, but I refused to give in because I was afraid, and now here I am. I gave into that fear and now I'm happier than I've been in ages.

"Finally your awake," he said grinning as I looked up at him sleepily.

"You were watching me sleep," I asked him smirking," that's a little creepy Salvatore."

"You're a cute sleeper," he said with a small smile.

"You're just being a suck up because you want to get laid again," I said moving further up so I could kiss him, my tongue sliding in his mouth languidly as his lips moved against mine.

"You can't possibly think so low of me Gilbert," he said as he ran one of his hands along my bare thigh making me to shudder.

"I have to go to the hospital at some point today, and deal with my family," I said pouting as I rested my head on his perfectly toned chest.

"You have some time to spare," he said smirking before flipping me over and pinning me to the bed as I let out a surprised squeal. I could feel his erection pressed against my leg reminding me of last night, how big he is, and how amazing it feels when he's inside of me.

"I suppose I could call Mason and see if he wants to hang out," I said biting my lip with a mischievous grin across my face.

"Oh but I'm so much more fun than him," he said with a mock pout as he started leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down my neck. I know I probably already have marks from last night, but his lips feel so good on my skin I don't even care.

"I suppose that's-Ohh," I said gasping as he cupped my breasts in his hands and peppered kisses all over my stomach. When he replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking and rolling my nipple between his teeth, I couldn't stop the moans that escaped me. He really knows what he's doing, and I had always imagined he'd be good in bed, but that would be an understatement.

"Admit it," he said pulling his mouth from my breast and smirking down at me," I'm better than Mason."

"Maybe a little," I said running my fingers through his dark hair and pulling his lips down to mine for a heated kiss. When I tried to deepen it he pulled away again, and I couldn't stop myself from frowning.

"You didn't think I'd let you make comments like that in _my _bed Elena did you," he asked sarcastically wiggling his eyebrows as he ran his hands slowly down the front of my body over my breasts and ribcage, and down my stomach. I rubbed my thighs together looking for some kind of friction, and then he stopped moving when his hands reached my hips.

"You're being a tease," I said narrowing my eyes at him as he moved his thumbs in small circles against my inner thigh just out of reach from where I really need him.

"You deserve it," he said slithering back up my body and kissing my pout away.

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it," I said smirking and reaching down between us to grab his long hard member between my fingers.

"Jesus, Elena," he groaned letting his head fall to my shoulder as I slowly pumped up and down, rubbing the tip with my thumb before letting go.

"You're evil," he said with a playful glare.

"I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine," I said innocently, but I couldn't help myself from giggling.

"You're a naughty little minx you know," he said smirking as he slowly rubbed his tip against my opening. I arched my back pressing my breasts against his chest trying to get him inside of me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Tell me what you want Elena," he said rubbing himself against my clit as I moaned deeply.

"God just fuck me please," I said breathlessly out of desperation. He looked down at me and I could tell he was completely turned on, it makes me happy that my words have an effect on him.

"As you wish," he said cockily before thrusting into me hard. I wanted to retort back, but the pleasure was too surreal for me to think clearly, and I could care less if he's the cockiest ass hole there is.

"Oh my god, Damon," I moaned as he changed angles penetrating me even deeper. I wrapped my legs around him trying to get as close as possible, digging my heels into his ass as he hit miracle spots inside of me that I didn't even know existed. My eyes were rolling in the back of my head as he pounded into me and I moaned grabbing his hair and pulling his lips to mine. He fits inside me so perfectly, he fills me so good I swear it's like we were meant to be.

"Mmm you're so beautiful," he mumbled against my lips, as his hands roamed up and down my naked body, playing me like an instrument as he slowly thrust in and out. I could already feel myself getting close, but I didn't want it to end. His movements started getting more forceful as he moved his lips sucking and nibbling along the column of my neck and I threw my head back moaning loudly as he drove me deeper into mindless bliss.

"Harder, please," I cried wrapping my legs around him as tight as I could bringing him closer, and he complied as he pounded into me harder than I thought possible. He held on to the headboard for leverage as he hit me deeper with each thrust, riding my body with more passion than I've ever felt in my life as I screamed in pleasure. I arched my back pressing my breasts against his chest trying to get as close as possible, and from his erratic breathing I could tell he was getting close to his release, and so was I.

"Lena come with me," he groaned almost as if he could read my mind he sped up his movements even more. I forced my eyes open, and the second his icy blue ones connected with mine I lost it, and I screamed as my orgasm literally ripped through my body almost painfully. I scratched my nails down his back drawing blood as he pumped into me one more time before releasing with me as I fluttered around him, breathing heavily.

"That was, wow," I said dazed as he collapsed on top of me pressing kisses to the inside of my neck.

"I know," he said grinning proudly as he moved aside a sweaty piece of hair covering my face.

"Don't be so cocky Salvatore," I said smirking at him.

"In my professional opinion I have every right to be cocky," he said wiggling his eyebrows," but I won't take all the credit here, because you my dear Elena are amazing."

"Thanks," I said blushing as he leaned down to kiss my forehead before pulling out to lie next to me, immediately wrapping his arm around me pulling me in close to him. I could get used to this, the way he possessively holds me so close to him gives me butterflies, and I feel like pulling away would be a death sentence, but I have to face the day at some point.

"What time did you want to go to the hospital," he asked as he slowly drew circles in the side of my arm.

"I don't know, I don't even know what time it is," I said yawning and reluctantly sitting up with him.

"Almost 11," he said holding his phone up to show me.

"I need to go, but I don't want to," I said frowning.

"That's fine we can just stay in bed all day," Damon said wiggling his eyebrows and pulling me on top of him.

"You're making this even harder," I said pouting at him.

"I know you need to go I'm sorry," he said pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"I want to see Jeremy and my mom, but I don't want to see my dad right now," I said resting my head against his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I can go with you if you want," he said tilting my chin up.

"You would do that," I asked him as an involuntary smile crossed my lips.

"Yeah, of course," he said smiling back," come on Elena I'm good for more than just mind-blowing sex."

"Shutup," I said rolling my eyes and playfully slapping his chest.

"Well if you can manage to tear yourself out of my bed we can get going," he said chuckling as I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Okay, time to face the music," I said sighing and very reluctantly climbing out of his bed.

"Just stay right there for a minute," he said resting his hands behind his head as he ogled my naked body.

"If you're coming with me you have to get up too," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"I know I'm just enjoying the view until you have to cover up that glorious body of yours," he said smirking as my cheeks turned bright red from his words.

"Well my bag is in the living room so get dressed," I said throwing his jeans at him and walking out to get my stuff. I hadn't even really put much thought into what I threw into my overnight bag last night; I was in such a rush to leave. I found a pair of pants, a long sleeve shirt, and my leather jacket, which all thankfully matched so at least I wouldn't look too horrible. I dressed quickly before walking back into the bedroom to find Damon with his pants on as he ruffled through one of his drawers looking for a shirt to wear. I ran a brush through my hair before throwing it up in a ponytail, brushing my teeth, and applying some light makeup, mainly to cover up all the marks Damon left on my neck and chest.

"You ready," Damon asked with an encouraging smile once we were both dressed and presentable.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said sighing and twisting my hands together nervously.

"Are you okay," he asked taking my hand and kissing the inside of my palm sweetly. This is a side of Damon I've never seen before, but it feels so natural. It's as if we were supposed to be like this all along.

"I'm just…"

"Nervous," he said finishing my sentence and looking down at me with a half smirk. He always seems to know what I'm thinking.

"Yeah," I said biting my lip and looking up at him under my thick lashes.

"It's going to be fine I promise," he said cupping my face between his hands before capturing my lips with a kiss that ended too soon.

"Do you mind driving," I asked handing him my keys as we walked towards the front door.

"Whatever you want," he said taking my hand in his and walking out towards my car. The rain had stopped for the moment, but the clouds still hung low in the sky signaling another storm. Damon and I drove most of the way settled in a comfortable silence, and I kept looking over at him while he drove as images of last night and this morning ran through my head. I would give anything to relive those moments over and over again, and I hope it's something we can do again soon, but that brings on a lot of questions too. We haven't actually talked about what happened, but obviously the dynamic of our relationship has changed. He kissed me, and held my hand, which obviously means something as far as how he feels about me. Last night he admitted to wanting me, but did he mean just sexually or as something more? I don't want this to be casual, I want to be with him for real, I need to be with him for real. I don't know if I'm ready to tell him that I love him because those feelings are so misconstrued in my head I can't quite figure out if it's 100% there or not, and I don't want to scare him off either. The word boyfriend has always seemed so cheesy and useless to me, but if I'm being realistic I do want to be able to call Damon my boyfriend, I want a relationship with him.

"What's going through that pretty little head of yours," he asked looking over at me with a small smile on his face. He's seriously so gorgeous.

"I'm just wondering, what is this," I asked nervously looking up at him," I mean, are we like together now?"

"Well do you want to be," he asked with a hopeful expression on his face that made my heart melt.

"Yeah," I said shyly as a blush crept up on my face.

"Okay, then we're together," he said taking my hand and kissing it as his eyes returned to the road. It was a simple moment to make such a big decision, but I suppose turning it into a big thing is unnecessary anyways. He didn't let go of my hand for the rest of the car ride, and when we pulled up and got out of the car we walked into the hospital hand in hand, and I realized that this is the first time I've ever actually held hands with a guy, and I like it. There's something about intertwining my fingers with his that gives me a sense of security, and I just don't want him to ever let go.

"I'm looking for my mom Miranda Gilbert," I said walking up to the front desk.

"Uh just a minute," she said checking the computer," she's in room 450, that's on the fourth floor to the right of the elevator. Just follow the numbers up and you'll find it."

"Thank you," I said with a grateful smile as Damon and I walked towards the elevator.

"At least your mom already thinks we're dating so we won't have to get an awkward conversation out of the way," Damon said pulling me in close once the elevator started moving.

"Actually since pretty much everyone thinks we're together already this really isn't big news for anyone except us," I said smiling up at him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Well and Caroline of course," he said smirking," I think she'll probably go into cardiac arrest, when she finds out we should have an ambulance standing by just in case."

"I totally forgot about Caroline," I said shaking my head and grinning," have you started warming up to her?"

"Ew no," he said rolling his eyes.

"A huh, sure," I said smirking when we stopped and walked into the hallway on the fourth floor. He pulled me in close as we walked down the hall, and stopped in front of my mom's room.

"Now or never," he said looking down at me, and I nodded before taking his hand and walking inside.

"Hi mom," I said walking inside pulling my mom's attention from the television.

"Elena, I wasn't expecting you," she said surprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner I swear I didn't find out you'd been in an accident until 11 o'clock last night," I said worriedly as Damon hovered by the door.

"What are you talking about your father called you yesterday afternoon, he told me you were with Caroline," she said confused.

"I wasn't with Caroline I was home all day yesterday," I said irritated," dad lied to you. He came home last night and went off on me, then he made me leave the house."

"He made you leave the house," she said confused," I just spoke to him and he told me you spent the night at Caroline's. So you weren't at Caroline's at all?"

"No I was home until he screamed at me and told me to leave so I went to Damon's because I had nowhere else to go, I mean Caroline wasn't even home last night," I said trying not to let my anger towards my dad manifest itself right now. My mom did just get in an accident, and I don't want to yell at her when she really didn't do anything wrong.

"I can't even believe this," she said shaking her head worriedly.

"He told me it was my fault you got in the accident, I'm so sorry mom," I said shaking my head sadly.

"Elena it isn't your fault at all," she said taking my hand," I promise this is no one's fault. It's been raining cats and dogs all week people are bound to get in car accidents, your father was out of line. He had no right to kick you out of your own house, I don't know what on earth has come over him lately, but I promise no more of this."

"Uh I don't mean to interrupt but he's coming down the hall," Damon said walking towards us.

"Don't worry I'll handle this," my mom said looking up at me. When he walked into the room he looked taken aback when he saw me standing there.

"Oh Elena I wasn't expecting you to come by," he said sternly walking towards the window.

"Yeah well I came as soon as I could considering you didn't tell me in time for me to come by yesterday," I said crossing my arms defiantly.

"Don't be so dramatic," he said harshly.

"Elena, Damon can you give me a moment with him," my mom said looking up at me," and close the door."

"Sure," I said taking Damon's hand and walking out into the hallway closing the door behind me.

"Wow," he said running his hand through his hair," so are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe he lied to my mom about me," I said frowning.

"Well obviously she's pissed, I'm sure she's giving him a piece of her mind right about now," he said wrapping his arms around my lower back and pulling me in close.

"I'm sorry you have to be here and deal with all this," I said apologetically.

"Hey, this is the kind of stuff boyfriends do for their girlfriends," he said smirking and tucking piece of my hair behind my ear.

"So you're my boyfriend," I said with a mischievous grin as I wrapped my arms around his neck," I think I like the sound of that."

"Me too," he said smiling and pressing his lips against mine in a searing kiss. I ran my fingers through his soft hair as he slid his tongue along mine pressing me against the cream colored wall in the hallway of the hospital. I can't get enough of him, I could easily go the rest of my life doing nothing but kissing him no matter how unrealistic that may be. He slipped his hands under my t-shirt caressing my back and I felt shockwaves through my body as his fingers came into contact with my bare skin.

"Ahem," a stern voice said interrupting us and we both turned to the right frowning as I saw my dad's brother John standing there shooting us daggers. Damon kept his usual confident composure with his arms still fully wrapped around me and I relished in the comfort of his embrace, I've never liked my Uncle John. He's exactly like my dad in the worst way possible.

"I'm here to see your mom," he said with an emotionless expression.

"Her and my dad are talking right now," I snapped a little annoyed.

"Well I think I'll join them," he said walking past me and going through the door.

"Well he's a dick," Damon said rolling his eyes. Before I could respond I watched as my dad stormed out of the room followed by my Uncle John. They both walked past us without uttering a word and Damon looked at me confused. I knew he wasn't here to see my mom, he could care less about anyone.

"Yeah well that's the Gilbert men for you," I said sighing.

"Hey, how about I go get us some coffee and you can have a minute alone with your mom," he said kissing my forehead.

"Okay, thank you," I said with a grateful smile before I watched him walk down the hall. Even if we've been together for less than an hour he's a truly amazing boyfriend.

"So what happened," I asked her walking back into the room.

"I told your father how angry and disappointed I am with him about his behavior last night," she said seriously. "He's being stubborn as usual, but you're welcome to go back home, he had no right to do what he did. Him and your Uncle John left abruptly, I think they went to your brother's room. You can see Jeremy tomorrow when he wakes up and doesn't have the tubes in his throat, you shouldn't have to see him the way he is right now."

"Okay, how is Jeremy," I asked her concerned.

"He'll be okay," she said with a small smile. "They have him knocked out while he recovers from surgery, and he's in intensive care, but they said he's expected to make a full recovery. It was just a little internal bleeding, which according to your dad in surgical terms is an easy fix. Plus Dr. Fell did the procedure, and he's the chief of surgery so I knew Jeremy was in good hands."

"I was so worried about you guys," I said shaking my head sadly. "I just can't believe dad didn't tell me you were in an accident. I knew something was wrong when you weren't home."

"Your father and I have a lot of issues," she said taking my hand in hers," but I honestly cannot believe he took things so far last night. I know that you and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things and we argue more than anything, but I would never make you leave your home or blame you for hurting a family member when you didn't. I don't want to tell Jeremy this, but I'm going to be seeking legal council about divorcing him. And this isn't just about last night, he and I have been unhappy for years, but recently it's gotten even worse. I need this to stay between you and me, I don't want it getting around town just yet."

"Okay, whatever you want to do is fine," I said nodding. I think this is the first honest moment my mom and I have ever had, it's almost scaring me. I wonder if there's something else going on that's lead her to this moment of clarity.

DPOV

After a few confusing wrong turns around these hallways I finally found the cafeteria so I could get Elena and I some coffee. I doubt the stuff is any good, but I'm sure she could use it; we were up pretty late. I hope that Elena can work things out with her family; even after everything my mom did I wish I could've had a relationship with her. When she died I didn't even know what to feel, I had been so angry with her, but now I just regret not getting the time I needed. Not that it would've even been possible; she was always too drunk to even carry on a conversation anyways. I think that outside of her stuck up judgy personality Elena's mom does really love and care about her children, she just doesn't really know how to handle Elena because they're so completely different from each other. I can't help but smirk when I think about what mommy dearest would think if she knew what Elena and I were doing last night. That would be an interesting turn of events.

"Oh my god Damon Salvatore," someone said from behind me. I turned around with a confused expression on my face, until I realized who it was.

"Oh Lexi," I said with wide eyes. "Holy shit you look different, you're all grown up. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah well that's what aging does to a person," she said smirking. "My grandma had hip surgery so I'm here to visit. What are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend's mom got in a car accident, I'm the moral support," I said shrugging with a half smirk.

"Please tell me your girlfriend is Elena Gilbert," she asked smiling.

"How did you know," I asked her scoffing.

"Oh please, Stefan and I used to place bets on when you two would finally admit you loved each other," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, have you talked to Stefan," I asked curiously.

"We've been writing letters," she said with a small smile. "He told me you visited him last weekend, so you two are good now?"

"Yeah it was cool to see him," I said nodding. "I'm surprised he didn't mention you, I thought he hadn't talked to anyone from home since he left."

"Well we did grow apart for a while, but after he went to rehab he contacted me again," she said shrugging.

"Where are you living now," I asked inquisitively. "I haven't seen you around town."

"My parents moved to Richmond around the time of your mom's funeral," she said with a small eye roll. "It sucks, believe it or not I miss this place. Although, it wouldn't be as fun without your brother."

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys stayed in touch, he could use some friends right now," I said smirking again.

"Well if he comes out here to visit anytime soon we should all set something up," she said taking her cup of coffee from the barista. "I should go, but it was good to see you, tell Elena I say hi."

I waved goodbye as she walked away, talk about a blast from the past. Lexi and Stefan are kind of the junior version of Elena and I. They've been friends since preschool, they never left each other's sides, but when Stefan moved to Colorado she kind of disappeared. I always kind of wondered if something would happen between them. They've always been unbelievably close and I know my brother cared about her way more than he'd ever admit. Maybe Elena and I aren't the only ones with an undeniable connection.

"Two sugars two creams just the way you like it," I said walking back into the hospital room and handing Elena her coffee.

"Yes, thank you," she said relieved.

"Damon I'm very grateful for the fact that you care about my daughter and gave her a place to stay, but in the future can you refrain from having unsupervised sleepovers in that apartment of yours," Mrs. Gilbert said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Mom don't worry about it," Elena said embarrassed.

"No it's okay, it won't happen again," I said with a charming smile. Although, in my head I'm thinking about something more along the lines of "no fucking way", I don't think I could live another day if Elena and I never get a repeat of last night. Even right now I can't stop thinking about how much I'd like to take her back to my place, throw her back in my bed, and never let her leave.

After a few more hours Elena's mom started getting tired so we said our goodbyes and I took Elena's hand in mine so we could head back out of the hospital. Jeremy is going to be asleep until tomorrow, and Elena is going to come back first thing in the morning to see him. I couldn't imagine what I would do if Stefan ended up in the hospital like this.

"Thank you for coming with me today," Elena said stopping next to the car and running her fingers through my hair. I've noticed it's becoming a habit of hers, not that I'm complaining. Normally I don't let anyone touch my hair, it takes a lot for it to reach this level of perfection, but Elena can do whatever she wants to it if it means she'll keep touching me.

"I would do anything for you," I said wrapping my arms around her lower back and pulling her in for a soft kiss.

"Mmm, you're a good boyfriend you know," she said with a shy smile.

"Elena when are you going to learn, I'm good at everything I do," I said cockily.

"Oh please," she said rolling her eyes with a hint of amusement.

"Come back home with me and I can show you," I whispered huskily into her ear before pressing open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

"If you keep doing that I don't think we'll make it home," she said breathlessly before pulling my head up and pressing her lips to mine again.

"Then we better get going," I said opening the door for her and speeding around to the driver's side. For the first time in a long time I know my future isn't nearly as bleak as I used to think.


End file.
